Living The High School Life With Style
by TheMuseumOfJeanette
Summary: Basically the whole TDI/TDWT characters starting their junior year of high school,and with summer officially over it's back to school for the kids meaning drama, love, hurt, homework and basically all the goodness/trouble/fun that high school brings
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OK GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY and I am very excited but first the disclaimer...Ahem Ahem Cough Cough I said " the disclaimer "**

**Duncan: Oh oh yeah Jeanette doesn't own squat only the oh so fabulous plot (sarcastic voice)**

**Me: um thanks for the enthusiasm Duncan but keep it up and I'll pair you up with Harold**

**Duncan: "..." oh uh r-right carry on big boss**

**Me: that's more like it anyway on with the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Just Another Year at Rogerson High<p>

The sun was beginning to rise shining brightly upon Baltimore signifying that a new day was about to begin.

For certain kids that meant that a whole new school year was about to begin and summer vacation was officially over.

" RING RING" " RING RING" " RING RING"

"Ugh did my mother have to get me such an annoying alarm, sheesh" said the 17 year old hispanic/canadian teen

" Courtney sweetie it's 6:30 time for school "

" Yeah coming mom "

Quickly she scurried up to get ready for another whole new year at school and meet up with her friends.

" Catch you later mom "

" Yes dear you take care of yourself honey "

Courtney hopped in her Audi R8 and drove to school. Her school was at least 25-35 minutes away by bus depending in the speed of it and stops it did to pick up students as well as other passengers. But in Courtney's advanced car it only took about 7 minutes to reach the school. Oh the envy she got when she arrived to school. Her parents were quite wealthy being that her mother was a successful lawyer and her father had a business in selling houses.

As soon as Courtney parked her car she was greeted by one of her loving friends.

" Hey Court you finally made it"

" Hey Bridgette I see your already here" she greeted her loving blond surfer friend.

To Courtney, Bridgette was one of her closest and loving friend, they had become close ever since the eight grade when Bridgette moved in to Baltimore from Canada. She was quite shy and being that she didn't know anyone, was put in Courtney's class. Courtney being Courtney decided to welcome her to the school and show her around. Slowly Bridgette opened up to Courtney and the two became very close friends.

" Yeah surprisingly I made it here first then you"

" Yeah now that's a first " joked Courtney

" so how was your summer Court, and by that I mean the 2% of the time where we weren't together"

" haha it was alright " laughed Courtney

The two quickly chatted their way towards the entrance to the school and were greeted by the usual " swipe in your school I.D or no entrance" security guards. Once both girls swiped their school I.D's they headed for their lockers which unfortunately for them were seperated on other sides of their huge school.

" Hey Court I'll meet you at third period okay "

" Sure Bridge see ya" she said as Bridgette headed to her locker.

Courtney was to preoccupied organizing her locker and picking out her books for first period she didn't even notice a certain girl approaching her until she was enveloped in a hug from behind.

" Eeeeek, jeez Heather you scared the crap outta me" she greeted one of her other friends

" well excuse me for not being able to control my excitement at finally seeing my best friend after two whole months" said the asian/canadian girl introduced as Heather.

"..."

Then it finally sinked in to Courtney just exactly who she was talking too.

" HEATHER! " screamed Courtney not bothering to care who heard her, as she enveloped her friend in a huge hug.

" I've missed you so much Heather! How was your vacation to Florida? Did you miss me? Were there any cute guys? Did your relatives mention me? " bombarded Courtney to her friend.

" I've missed you too, it was really great, a couple of hotties here and there, and they said you should visit more" said Heather trying to answer all the questions her friend had just attacked her with as well as catch her breath.

Heather held a special place in Courtney's heart, like Bridgette she was also Courtney's friend. But unlike Bridgette these two had been friends since the 2nd grade. Although their relationship was started on a rocky start due to their personalities always clashing, it slowly transformed and before they knew it, they had become inseparable friends. They always hung out together, and each were very close to the others family. It was then in the eight grade when they got separate classes due to Courtney moving to honor's class while Heather stayed at regular classes and that's when Bridgette came in.

Courtney was the smart C.I.T girl who was striving to become a successful lawyer like her mother, while Heather was known as the queen bee most popular girl at Rogerson High School. Some students even wondered how a sweet girl like Courtney even became best friends with someone like Heather but just by looking at them you can practically feel the bond they shared with one another.

" so another new school year has started and it's time we make it our year, whattaya say Court you ready "

A huge determined grin appeared on Courtney's face. " I'm sooo with you Heather let's do this "

They gave their signature " high five" that the dynamic duo were known for.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**So how was it guys, I gotta say I'm pretty nervous about it. So far I've only introduced a few characters but believe me a LOT more are on the way and I had to make a Heather/Courtney friendship cuz it severely PWNS in my opinion, plus I wanted to do a friendship between my favorite characters. Now I know this really wouldn't happen in the real show BUT they don't call this fanfiction for no reason. Please review I'll really appreciate it.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first of thank you "the thelittlefairy95" for choosing to read my story, even if I have one reader it gives me motivation to write more knowing someone's reading.**

**Harold: so uh when do I appear, I mean to show off my mad skillz and all**

**Me: I'll think about it Harold**

**Harold: alright sweet**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meet the New Kid on the Block<p>

Moments after her talk with Heather, Courtney made it to her first period class to find it already packed with students all catching up and talking about their summer. She looked around for a seat and trying to spot any friend along the way. Sadly her best friend didn't share the same class as her. They rarely had the same classes anymore seeing as how Courtney was an honor roll student, while Heather wasn't exactly the smartest girl when it came to school. Ever since their younger days Courtney would always help Heather out in her work, and push her to finish all her assignments just so they could be in the same grade come next year. Courtney was always the studious braniac girl passing all her assignments with flying colors, but Heather was more interested in going to the mall and boys.

" hey Courtney is that you, come sit with me " said someone interrupting her thoughts.

She turned around to see a really attractive boy her age waving at her.

" Oh my god Trent is that you how nice to see you " she greeted her music loving friend with a warm hug.

" I see your still carrying that old thing with you" said Courtney aiming her finger at his guitar.

" What you kidding me I even go to bed with this thing " laughed Trent.

The one thing that summed up Trent was his love for music. Ever since Courtney met him in middle school all he ever talked about was his music and guitar. On some occasions they would often sneak out of their house and he would play his music for Courtney at the beach when they had a hard day or just wanted to relax. To Courtney it was like magic when he played, time for her would just stop and it would be just them with the music and all her troubles and worries would just disappear. He had such a peaceful personality that would just calm her heart whenever she was down or angry, it can be said that, that's why she enjoyed his friendship.

" Wow Trent have you been working out, you look more muscled since I last saw you, the girls are really gonna be chasing you this year" said Courtney

Trent just laughed and blushed "aww haha well I have been working out a little I guess, but I don't think I changed much"

" Oh Trent don't be modest in fact you really- "

" Okay class I want you to welcome a new student who just recently moved in to Baltimore, she's new here so please welcome Gwendolyn Masters "

Courtney turned from her conversation with Trent to see a gothic girl enter the classroom. She was rather nervous just like Bridgette when she first got here. Most kids in the classroom found her a little strange, but not Courtney. She was never one to judge a person so she walked right up to the girl.

" Hey um Gwendolyn right, nice to meet you I'm Courtney " she said extending her hand for a greeting.

The goth girl smiled and took her hand. " Nice to meet you too and you can call me Gwen ".

" Ok Gwen sounds nice, and I know it's rough being the new kid so why don't you come sit with me and my friend " asked Courtney with a smile.

Gwen gave her a big smile and followed her to her seat. She was relieved to find a nice girl like Courtney welcoming her. Normally in her old school people would often ignore her or joke about her behind her back due to her personality, but of course she would never let it get to her. So it was nice to find a nice girl like Courtney, already she can say she made a sweet friend.

" Gwen I would like you to meet my guitar-loving friend Trent "

" hey there nice to meet ya " said Trent extending his hand as well.

Gwen couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

" oh hi Trent it's nice to meet you too" said Gwen shaking his hand as well.

Courtney noticed the sparkle in Trent's eye when he talked to Gwen and smiled to herself.

" I really appreciate you guys being nice not many people are as welcoming as you guys "

" No prob Gwen you see Courtney normally has this thing about making everyone feel welcomed she's really nice and so am I " Trent exclaimed rather proudly.

" Yeah Gwen if you want I can show you around so you don't get lost and along the way I'll introduce you to my other friends too " offered Courtney.

" wow I'd really like that, I mean if it's no trouble "

" No no trouble at all Gwen "

Trent smiled at Courtney's kindness and noticed Gwen had a big smile too. It was hard to not like Courtney, he himself should know for they had been friends for a while. He often would find comfort in the smiles she would give him when he played for her on their " sneaking out of the house time " during their youth.

When the bell rang Trent departed from his friends giving them both a hug.

" So Gwen have you picked out a locker yet "

" no not yet"

" c'mon follow me "said Courtney dragging her new friend toward her side of the lockers.

" Now Gwen a lot of these are taken but there is on vacant one here" she said pointing to the one right behind hers.

" like this I can see you after every period and I'll take you to your classes and show you around till you get use to the school"

Gwen was touched by this and smiled warmly " Wow Courtney you really are such a great friend I think even if I get use to this school I'll still want you with me "

" That's fine by me " a similar smile appearing on her face.

" Why hello there Courtney " called out some boy

Soon the boy came around and put a muscular arm around Courtney. Gwen took in the boys features into thought. It went without saying that he was very built even more than Trent, he had long brown hair that reached a little below his shoulder and had a few bangs on the side of his face, a little goatee on his handsome face, and had a tan complexion.

" Alejandro don't tell me your on my side of the lockers again " said Courtney removing his arm from her shoulder.

" So where's Heather " responded the hot Latino completely ignoring Courtney's question

" We go through this every year Alejandro you always put your locker near mine just so you can annoy Heather "

" No need to get jealous chica you have a place in my corazon too you know "

" ugh spare me "

How can Courtney explain Alejandro? Well he was the hottest boy in school ever since he replaced Justin in the middle of freshman year. He always charmed the ladies and flirted with every girl. Him and Courtney had a funny friendship. When they had class together it was him who approached her and not the other way around. He constantly flirted with her the entire time of the class which just irritated her. That is until he laid eyes on Courtney's best friend. The same sparkle that was seen in Trent when he spoked to Gwen was seen in Alejandro when he spoke to Heather.

" well, well, well, who might this young señorita be Courtney "

" oh um hi I'm Gwen and I'm new here "

" nice to meet you my name is Alejandro Burromuerto " he said while placing a kiss on Gwen's hand

Gwen immediately blushed, while Courtney smacked his hand away.

" hey she's not interested Alejandro " an angered Courtney said.

" now now Courtney I'm just being polite "

" Oh and Courtney that locker next to yours is Duncan's "

Both Gwen and Alejandro noticed Courtney get a little flustered.

" r-really wow that's goo-, I mean what again I swear you two are always bothering me and Heather "

" that is because we love you " said Alejandro

" Argh I said spare me you dolt, c'mon Gwen let's go before Duncan shows up "

" um okay bye Alejandro "

" see you around chica "

Then he smiled a genuine smile and said " catch you later Courtney it was good to see you "

Courtney returned the smile too " yeah good to see you again too "

You see funny friendship.

" so tell me about Alejandro "

" well he's a dumb flirt who is totally crazy about my friend but just won't admit it "

They arrived at Gwen's class and stopped right at the door.

" and Duncan what's his story "

Courtney blushed and said " oh...uh...um...he, I, well would you look at the time gotta go don't wanna be late " as she dashed through the hallway.

While in class Gwen felt a little lonely without Courtney. As she sat she noticed the teacher scolding a boy.

" man first day and already getting in trouble " thought Gwen.

" Do you understand me Duncan I heard about your reputation and I won't allow any monkey business here " said the grumpy man

" !Duncan! "Thought Gwen.

" I know I heard ya old man no need to yell in my face " retorted the boy known as Duncan

She turned her attention to the boy and took a good look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES<strong>

**Lemme first say that I COMPLETELY hate Gwen for what she did in TDWT but that doesn't mean imma bash her and make her all crazy OOC**

**Alrighty and so concludes another chapter, it looks like Duncan and Gwen share a classroom what's gonna happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off thank you frizzle1872 for your review made me laugh hehe *sends cyber hug***

**Alright onwards with chapter 3 and now ladies and gentleman Mr. Conway Twittyham... just kidding , hey Leshawna your turn to do the disclaimer**

**Leshawna: alright people babygirl here don't own nothing but the plot**

**Me: thanks now let's start this baby up**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Problem In The Shadows<p>

Gwen studied the boy sitting next to her. He had piercings on his face but what caught her attention was his green Mohawk hanging above his head. He had punk written all over him. He was also hot in Gwen's eyes, but was this the Duncan that Alejandro mentioned to Courtney and if so it seemed that Courtney had a crush on him. She couldn't help the glances she'd been giving him when he wasn't looking. Gwen decided to just take a shot at it.

Duncan was to busy carving something in his desk that he didn't notice a girl walk up to him until she spoke up.

" hey there it's pretty boring on first days of school right " said Gwen

" it's always boring on any school day " he lazily replied still focused on his carving.

" what are you carving there can I see "asked Gwen and she noticed a small blush creep up on his face which made the bad boy look cuter.

Thats when Duncan finally looked up at her and took her in for a moment. He thought she looked pretty cute.

" fine you can see but you better not rat me out "

" don't worry I won't " replied Gwen as she looked at the desk. She let out a small gasp and felt her heart sink a little when she finally saw what he had been busying himself doing. There on the desk was a small carved up face of a girl.

" C-Courtney "

" You know princess, uhhh um what you say your name was "

" it's Gwen and yeah I know Courtney " replied Gwen sadly

" hmmmm Gwen Gwen, heyyy are you the one that wigged out last year and got sent to rehab "

Gwen almost slugged him at the spot. "No that's not me jeez what do I look like "

" oh my bad sorry " he said rubbing his head

" Mr. Evans please stop bothering Gwen she's new here and if you cause her to get in trouble I'll make sure you don't get into the football team that you love so much " said the teacher glaring at Duncan

" pshh I'll get in anyway " muttered Duncan

The rest of the period they got to know each other better and Gwen realized they had a lot in common. Both liked the same music, movies, and even shared the same favorite color. Green. The bell finally rung and the kids scurried off to their classes.

" well it's been swell Gwen " rhymed Duncan

" see ya around Duncan " said Gwen as she gave him a light hug, but wow did it feel nice for her.

Normally Duncan wasn't a nice guy just ask Harold, but to him Gwen seemed cool and they had a lot in common and any friend of Courtney was a friend of his.

" so health next huh " he said reading his schedule.

Duncan was busy seeing his schedule when he accidentally bumped into something or someone.

" Um excuse me walk much can't you see where you're going" said an angry feminine voice

Duncan was just about to let her have it when he realized who it was.

" Heather?"

" Duncan oh my god its you " said the queen bee as he helped her up and gave her a friendly hug.

" wow I haven't seen you since you left for summer, so how was Florida? Did you miss me? Any hot girls out there? How was your family?

" I know it's been a while, great, no, and I was not in Florida to see girls, and my family couldn't be better " replied Heather in the same manner as when she answered Courtney as well as catching her breath again. She swore him and Courtney were soulmates.

" so what ya have now. I got health class "

" oh really me too lets get moving then " said Heather as she dragged Duncan to class

" Right on "

Both Duncan and Heather made it health class before the late bell rung and took seats in the back by the window.

" I am so gonna take over the school this year "

" just like the good ol sophomore year huh, Heather you remember we all use to cause a lotta mayhem "

" yeah you were even able to convince Courtney to ditch school sometimes "

" ahhh Courtney " said Duncan in a dreamy state. While Heather laughed she could clearly tell Duncan and Courtney were crazy for one another.

" Is that my Heather "

" oh great " muttered an annoyed Heather and was soon wrapped in a tight hug causing her to blush.

" Oh chica I was going loco not seeing you " said Alejandro while embracing her tighter. She couldn't help but smile.

" well I'm back now, so get off me before you brake my back "

" So how was Florida? Did you miss me? Any hot chicas out there? How are your relatives all doing?

" What Again " thought Heather, she was beginning to think they all sat down one day to decide just how exactly they'd greet her when she arrived and all landed on the same thing. Might as well get it over with, so with a huge sigh and an intake of breath she said

" Great, absolutely not, you better not mention ANY GIRL around me, and they couldn't be better "

" Hey Duncan amigo mio you are here too, well it looks like this will be fun " he said as he raised a fist for Duncan to pump. Duncan soon brought his fist up and the two friends pumped fists.

" AWW YEAH this is gonna be fun " an eager enthusiastic Duncan replied

Meanwhile on the other side of the back sat the less popular students. One of them being Noah the most sarcastic bookworm you'd ever me. He watched as Duncan entered with Heather and started to talk and laugh with each other, and then watched as Alejandro embraced Heather. He didn't know why he clenched his fist or why he clenched them harder when Heather blushed and smiled brightly into his chest. In actuality it was because he was quite smitten with the queen bee but she'd never talk to a guy like him. Not that he cared anyway. Halfway through the boring class he could see all three of them sleeping, typical he thought. He had been in classes with them occasionally and knew they weren't really attentive. Alejandro wasn't exactly the slacker but he picked up a few things from Duncan that he shouldn't have. Duncan was laying on the table using his bookbag as a substitute pillow, and again he clenched his fist when he noticed Heather's head lying on Alejandro's shoulder.

" Noah you okay " asked the boy next to him

" Yeah I'm in perfect health Cody " he replied sarcastically

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**Annnnd another chapter done, in this one you saw Gwen meeting Duncan, a reunion with Heather, Duncan, and Al. Plus a cameo by Noah and Cody and what's with Gwen's feelings for Duncan, as well as Noah's crush on Heather.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off to frizzle1872 I really appreciate you reviewing my chaps and yeah I find Noah pretty cool too, he'll be in this chapter just caused you asked :)**

**Sorry if previous chapter was short I tried to make this one longer and here to do the disclaimer is none other than Bridgette!**

**Bridgette: hey there guys I'm here to say Jeanette doesn't own anything but the plot**

**Me: thanks Bridge now onwards**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Lunch and Tension<p>

Heather woke up to find herself lying on Alejandro's shoulder and was about to beat him up but noticed he was sound asleep. She could see his chest rising slowly and thought to herself he must've done a serious workout to get that built. She turned towards Duncan and saw he was fast asleep too, as well as lightly snoring. Heather may be the tough queen bee but she loved her friends, just never admitted, except to Courtney but only on special occasions such as, birthdays, etc. But there was just something about Alejandro that got her thinking. She'd known him since freshman year when he took the throne away from Justin as the hottest boy in school. Girls would always ask him out and flock to him especially after he joined the football team along with Duncan, but at the end of the day he would always follow Heather around and pay the most attention to her. Soon girls became envious, hateful and jealous of the relationship between the two. Of course nobody would come right out and say it to the asian teen's face. No matter how much times she rejected his advances he'd still keep bothering her and she didn't know what motivated him, or just chose to not know because she herself had mixed feelings about it.

" BRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG "

" It wasn't me wait what was that noise "

" It was just the bell Duncan " said Heather as she laughed at her friend.

" hey hey when you get out of juvie you tend to keep an ear out for any sort of alarms" replied Duncan a little embarrassed

Heather decided to wake up Alejandro somewhat surprised he hadn't woken up.

" c'mon Alejandro get up " she said as she started shaking him lightly

" alright I'm up preciosa " the now awoken Alejandro said with a yawn

" ugh what have I said about the Spanish, it's not exactly my easiest class y'kno "

" would you rather I use english than beautiful " he said getting closer to Heather

" move it Casanova some people wanna get to class early " came the now voice of Noah as he pushed through Alejandro roughly. Duncan saw this and tripped him as he walked by him.

" the word is excuse me geek "

" now, now, now Duncan I'm sure his comment was one of his sarcastic stunts he's known for no need to trip about it " Alejandro said sarcastically, and slightly irritated that he ruined his moment with Heather

Cody came up and stopped Noah from continuing and making things more worser.

" c'mon bud forget it lets go " he said

Noah took one quick glance at Heather and saw she was shaking her head.

" c'mon boys let's go " she said taking them by their arms and pulling them out of the class "

" damn geek's lucky I didn't sock him in, one is all I would need "

" let it go mi amigo no need to let a runt get to us " the calm Alejandro said patting his best friends shoulder

" yeah bro you're right anyway I'm headed this way see ya around bud, you too Heath "

This left Alejandro and Heather alone, Heather was quite uncomfortable for some reason, but wasn't gonna show it. She soon started thinking about Noah's actions. Why would he go through Alejandro like that rather than around? Did he really wanna sign his death wish by messing with the two jocks.

" hmmm "

" something wrong Heather " Alejandro asked concerned

Heather slightly jumped almost forgetting he was there. This boy affected her like no other.

" oh it's nothing just thinking "

" about me " he said, smirk fully returning as he put his arm around her shoulder

" no" she angrily retorted but did nothing to remove his arm much to his delight

" so what do you have now Alejandro I have gym " Heather said trying to make small talk

" I have history " he said, but he was currently deep in thought right now and this didn't escape her.

" what's wrong "

" just thinking " not noticing that just a second ago she had given him this same response

" about me " she said this time smirking, Heather knew too well that the roles were suddenly switched and she thought this was one of his flirt games, and decided to play along .

"Yes I am " he said a little to serious that it was hard for her to tell if he was joking or not, but unbeknown to her he was actually serious

" I was joking alright just continuing our game " suddenly she was turned around and pinned to the wall by her shoulders facing Alejandro.

" h-hey wha- what are you doing " the now flustered Heather said as she noticed just how close they were and realized this part of the hallway was empty

" it's not a game to me Heather " spoke Alejandro with a serious face slowly leaning closer to her

Heather was blushing intensely which was clearly noticeable to him. What was he doing? She thought and why was he making her look weak, it wasn't as if this was her first time with a boy. The seconds soon turned to hours, as he leaned down even closer it dawned on her. He wasn't just any boy he was Alejandro that's why it was like this, she'd never dealt with someone like him. He was now so close that she could feel his warm breath tickling her, many emotions flooded to her all at once. This was really happening, she was really about to get kissed by the boy every girl fell in love with. His lips were millimeters away from their target when...

" BRIIIIIIINNNMNGGG " " BRIIINNNNNG" students suddenly rushed out at the sound of the fire drill.

The two quickly broke apart staring at anything but each other while students were being calmed by the faculty staff.

" attention students please ignore the fire drill and commence with your schedules because apparently this appears to be some game to the culprit now caught red-handed " came a stern strict voice through the speakers

" right you heard the box, lets go to our class beauti-... uh Heather "

Alejandro said deciding to break the tension.

" uh yeah let's um go " the still blushing Heather replied.

...

The day was going pretty slowly for Gwen but soon she found herself at her lunch period to which she was pretty nervous about. Just as expected the lunch was filled with piles of students everywhere she looked. Many were at the lunch line, others were cutting the lunch line, at the vending machines, already sitting, talking with the security guards, making out, and other hectic stuff. It went from nerds, to skaters, to uptight people, rich kids, popular girls, and all sorts of other cliques. Where can Gwen sit when she hardly knew anybody.

" hey Hannah over here " called out a blonde girl from the center table.

" Lindsay for the millionth time it's Heather " replied the girl known as Heather to the other girl whom she figured out was Lindsay.

" I've missed you Hilary! So how was France? Did you miss me? Any good malls there? How are your relatives?

" I missed you too, I didn't go to France I went to Florida, malls are like here, and they couldn't be better " finished Heather with an exasperated look

The first thing Gwen noticed was that Heather was very pretty and had a face that intimidated her. Her eyes followed Heather and noticed a familiar boy walk up to her laughing all the way there.

" Ahahaha yo H-bomb you see that little prank I pulled with the fire alarm "

" Duncan how are you still alive I was pretty sure principal Rogerson would've killed you by now "

" Heather I'm ashamed that you wouldn't think that I used a freshman to take my fall,and here I thought we were pals " he said feigning hurt

" haha same old D you still got it " laughed Heather and she laughed even harder when Courtney arrived and hit him on his head knocking him to the ground.

" Daahhhh! ow god damn it princesses lighten up it was just a goof " he said rubbing his bump

" well it wasn't funny Duncan "

Gwen laughed at the sight, and saw as Courtney gave a high five to that Heather girl to which both smiled brightly. It was a little surprising to Gwen seeing sweet-loving Courtney talk to that sneaky looking girl but she could see that they looked like close friends.

Courtney must of spotted Gwen because she called her over and Gwen hesitantly went towards her. As soon as she reached her Courtney embraced her.

" hey there Gwen so I see you have lunch now, well why not sit with us"

Gwen took a look at her table and noticed it contained Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Lindsay, and had a few more vacant spots.

" who's she? " asked Heather

" she's Gwen and she's new so I thought we'd let her sit with us "

" umm Courtney this is the POPULAR table and I don't think it'll be a good idea letting new girl just sit here just like that "

" hey easy Heather she's my friend "

" Courtney this is why I don't care about new kids because you get clung too, hassled and followed around by them "

" so is that why you talked to Alejandro " whispered Duncan to another boy who had recently showed up and heard the dispute

The two started snickering until they were hit on the head by Heather who apparently heard Duncan's " not so quiet whisper "

" OWW " yelped out both boys

" fine whatever let her sit "

Gwen could tell she wasn't gonna like Heather, and had a feeling Heather felt the same.

" Hey Heather I'm glad your back though were not Team Awesome without you " said the other boy who was now rubbing his head.

" oh no please don't " thought Heather

" So how was Florida? Did you miss me? Any hot gir-...er sport stores out there? How are your relatives doing? He asked with caution seeing as how his girlfriend was sitting next him.

Sigh " great, yeah actually I did, I didn't go to Florida for sports, and they couldn't be better " Heather said annoyed.

" hey you missed him but not me " remarked Duncan

" so um Gwen huh, well I'm Tyler and this here is my babe Lindsay "

" nice to meet you guys " Gwen said shyly

" yea were known as Team Awesome " Tyler said grinning

" I told you were the Knuckle Bomb Group " retorted Duncan

" uh don't you think were to old to do the whole join the club thing " Heather said

" it's not a club thing were a squad that's what we are, not a sissy ass club they're two different things right princess " Duncan countered

Gwen shuddered a little at the nickname and felt a twinge of jealousy spread in her.

" oh Heather there's nothing wrong with us being a team although it is slightly childish " added Courtney

" yea all were missing is Alejandro, Owen, and DJ and we'll be set " Duncan said proudly

Heather couldn't help but remember the little moment with Alejandro and blushed.

" I'll be right back "

Meanwhile at another part of the lunch sat another group of kids.

" O M G Cody we picked out the same lunch " squealed out a girl

" actually Sierra you just copied what I got " came the reply of Cody

Then he saw her. A beautiful girl sitting right next to Courtney.

" hey Noah who's that girl over there " he asked his friend

" well Cody that depends there's a lot of girls over there " replied the sarcastic boy

" her I don't think I've seen her around before " he said this time pointing to her

" oh I think that's the new kid " he said bored

Noah's eyes suddenly spotted Heather going to the vending machines and she wasn't with Alejandro for once.

" I'll be right back "

Heather put a dollar into the machine and pushed the little button for the soon to be her chocolate bar to fall down. To her luck the machine got jammed and the candy layed stuck.

" what did you just eat my dollar you freaking machine "

" are you seriously arguing with a machine "

" What did you just- oh it's you what are you doing here " Heather said as she realized Noah was standing behind her

" probably doing what everybody does when they go to the vending machines " he said as he put a dollar into the machine

" ugh whatever " and soon the chocolate bar she wanted was dangled in her face

" here "

" huh? "

" when I picked my selection it sort of hit yours on the way down and chocolate really isn't me "

" uh wow thanks " she said as he placed the candy in her hands, and he let his hands linger there for a while content that she had let out a small smile.

That's soon how Alejandro spotted them, with Heather's hand outstretched and Noah placing his hand in hers. What was this he was feeling as he saw this, and why was she talking to him? He never saw them talking before.

Heather soon noticed Alejandro staring at them with an unreadable face. She removed her hand quickly just as Noah followed her gaze towards Alejandro.

" later " Noah said leaving Heather

She walked up towards him just as Alejandro was walking away.

" Alejandro wait up, we were all wondering where you were at, and I was just about to look for you "

" was that before or after you got your little candy " he said still wearing the same unreadable expression

" Nooo it was just that I...wait are you jealous haha no way " laughed Heather but stopped when she realized he wasn't laughing

All this time Alejandro was also thinking of the earlier incident with Noah. He too wondered why Noah had pushed through him and didn't just go around. While he was walking with Heather he was starting to think Noah just didn't like him. But it still didn't make sense seeing as how he'd never done anything to him. Unlike Duncan he didn't go around bullying kids. Until it then dawned on him, it wasn't about him it was about Heather and seeing them together now only further increased his suspicions. Of course he knew loads of boys had a thing for Heather but she always rejected them especially the non-popular ones, and yet here she was actually talking to one. It made him boil with rage, she was his and no one can have her...wait what was he even thinking did he really love Heather. It seemed like that was the only explanation. A warm hand to his shoulder soon woke him up from his thoughts.

" hey Alejandro are you okay you've been acting a little different "

" I'm fine preciosa sorry for worrying you " he said smirking

" I wasn't worried " Heather said blushing

" your cute when you blush you know that "

" uuugh lets just go alright "

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**Alright done with this chapter and as promised to you frizzle I included Noah. So you got to see more about Noah and I introduced you to Lindsay and Tyler too. Drama definitely on it's way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow omg I got more reviews soo...**

**To Frizzle1872: thank you again for the review**

**To can't think: I'll make sure to take your request into consideration :)**

**To angelvan105: aww thank you you're so sweet I'm glad you reviewed my chapters and Gwen did have a thing for Duncan but Noah/Heather is just something I thought world be interesting it never actually happened**

**To my anonymous readers: I appreciate you too and thanks for your feedback**

**JUST A HEADS UP ITALIC WRITTEN WORDS ARE FLASHBACKS**

**This time here to do our disclaimer is none other than Izzy!**

**Izzy: "... "**

**Me: oh yea I mean E-scope**

**Izzy: alright people Jeanette here doesn't own anything here, like not one thing. *sets off dynamites in her hand* and now time for fireworks**

**Me: now Izzy those aren't toys so why don't-**

**!BOOOOOOOMMM!**

**Me: argh *cough cough* onwards with *cough* the story**

**Izzy: muahaha Boom Boom!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: After School Realizations<p>

" ugh man what a long suck-tacular first day "

" oh quit complaining Duncan it's over now " Courtney said putting her books in her locker

" yeah but it's gonna come back again tomorrow "

" tell me about it " an equally tired Heather said

" don't worry chica I'll be here tomorrow to keep you company again "

" and that's great because "

Gwen just laughed at the conversation going on behind her as she put away her stuff. She did agree that it was a long day. Maybe she can ask Duncan to walk home with her as friends of course, and she actually lived pretty close by.

" yo princess are ya hungry wanna grab a bite to eat with me "

" sure why not Duncan, but quit calling me that "

This caused Gwen to frown " or not " she thought

" well me and princess are gonna get a bite to eat so we'll catch you guys later " said Duncan completely ignoring Courtney's previous statement

" catch you later then mi amigo and you to Courtney " Alejandro said as he pumped fist with Duncan

" later than D and have fun Courtney call me later "

" bye Alejandro and I will Heather " exclaimed Courtney as she high fived Heather

Gwen soon noticed Courtney approaching her.

" well Gwen I guess I'll see you tomorrow okay, and if you need me or just wanna talk I wrote you down my number here " Courtney said putting a piece of paper in Gwen's hand

" thanks Courtney and have fun okay "

" yep later "

And just like that they were gone.

" so señorita what do you say we go on our own little date "

" ew in your dreams, I'm going home I had a long day and I plan to rest "

" well you can't blame me for trying " Alejandro said slightly hurt which she soon saw

" well I guess grabbing a small bite to eat wouldn't hurt, but IT'S NOT A DATE "

At this his face immediately lighted up. " ok preciosa let us go then " he said putting his arm around her shoulder leading her out and causing girls to look in jealousy and dislike. Soon they were gone too.

Courtney was sitting in one of the booths at a McDonalds watching as Duncan devoured his Big Mac while she ate her cheese burger at a regular pace.

" Ugh Duncan you're like Owen, you're gonna choke if you eat to quickly "

" maybe if I do you'll perform mouth-to-mouth on me "

" you realize that I can only do that if you choke on water and there's a different method for if you choke on food "

" I'll keep that in mind next time we go to the beach, that's if I'm not too busy eyeing you in your bikini "

" Duncan you pig shut up "

" heheh come on why so uptight hot stuff lighten up, what happened to the crazy chick who helped me prank my math teacher last year "

Courtney remembered the day as if it were yesterday. It was the first time she'd ever broken the rules. Courtney was always following the rules, but messing around with Duncan had made her get in touch with a part of her she thought she didn't have. During their sophomore year there was this teacher who was always giving Duncan detention for no reason but one of pure dislike, and Courtney knew this because she shared that same class with Duncan, surprisingly he wasn't that dumb, and to actually have a math class at Courtney's level was proof enough

_" just great my fifth detention in a row this sucks, and the one time I'm actually not causing trouble " a frustrated Duncan said_

_" poor Duncan he looks so sad " thought Courtney_

_" I didn't do anything and you know what, this time I'm gonna teach him a little lesson Duncan style "_

_Normally Courtney would be against this and would have immediately scolded Duncan into stopping ,but this guy deserved it, and without being asked she said_

_" I'm in " which caused him to give her a look of shock but it sooned turn into a devious grin _

_" alright here's the plan "_

_He explained the whole thing to her and she though it was genius._

_" you sure you wanna go through with this "_

_" heck yea, this will be compliments of the killer Team Awesome "_

_" Knuckle Bomb Group "_

_" whatever "_

_During detention Duncan's teacher was the teachers who would always host it much to his displeasure. Although today it was going to work in his favor. He had been there so many times he knew his teacher's whole routine. His teacher would always enter with the same stupid coffee mug, and that was what was gonna cause his downfall. Afterwards he would break out into this ridiculous " it's all your fault you're here " speech and that's where Courtney would come in. While he was making his speech Courtney stealthily made her way towards his desk and poured down some liquid into his coffee which was given to her by Duncan, and then made her way out of the class. Almost instantly after he drank his coffee did the liquid take it's effect. Duncan almost blew his cover and was about to laugh when he heard the guys stomach churning in pain. All he heard was the guy utter " detention is canceled for today " before he booked it to the bathroom and that's where Duncan lost it._

_" BWAHAHAHAHA " he literally fell to the floor laughing and Courtney entered laughing hard as well._

_" so the princess has a darkside "_

_" wow that was like so thrilling Duncan, I'm sure he'll think twice now before he messes with you "_

_" thanks for your help princess, and seeing as how I'm let off early due to good behavior wanna get some milkshakes my treat "_

_" sounds good " said Courtney as she took a hold of his hand_

_This caused him to smile and they left the school hand in hand with the pride of a job well done._

Courtney smiled at the memory as it had become very special to her. It had felt so good to actually break the rules and live it up.

" I guess you're right Duncan I'll take it easy " Courtney said letting out a little giggle

" yea that's more like it " a genuinely smiling Duncan said

Finally Courtney made it to her house after a nice day out with Duncan and a long first day of school. She had to admit that it felt nice going out with Duncan. He could be really sweet when he wasn't around with the football players. She knew that there was more to him then the big tough punk football player he was known for. There was this nice gentle side to him that he'd show to her when no one else was around. Despite his actions, Courtney knew deep down he was a big softy at heart. He would always have this effect on Courtney whenever they were together or apart from each other one she couldn't understand. What was this feeling that went through her when he was around her. Well he was a treasured friend she wouldn't deny that. One whom she cared about a lot. She loved his Mohawk, his stupid jokes, his pranks, his bad boy personality.

She loved him.

" love " she said out loud

No it can't be did she have feelings for Duncan? But it was true the C.I.T was in love with Duncan. Courtney was in love with Duncan.

" I guess I am " Courtney said letting a girlish giggle escape her

Friday had soon finally arrived and the sun shined brightly upon the city again.

" oh Heather feather time to get up "

" I know dad I don't need you reminding me anymore! " the young teen yelled out to her dad

" damn I'm not six years old anymore " said Heather as she readied herself up

Heather reached the school quickly buying a snapple on the way in. She soon reached her locker where she found Courtney.

" figures you're here first Courtney you love learning after all "

" well I am a C.I.T I have to set a good example for new kids like Gwen "

" ugh "

" what what's wrong Heather "

" I just don't trust her I have a bad feeling about her "

" oh you worry too much "

" actually you just don't worry enough "

As Heather talked with Courtney she'd noticed something was bothering her. She'd noticed something bothering her for the past days.

" uh Courtney is something wro-" started Heather but was cut off

" say Heather um...have you...ever...well you know... "

Something must really be bothering Courtney to actually cause her to stutter nervously. Courtney was always a stubborn strong girl who usually said things without hesitation but now she was acting weird.

" Courtney were friends you can tell me anything so spit it out already "

" Heather have you e-ever l-l-loved somebody "

Immediately Heather started choking on her snapple beverage nearly spitting it out.

" HUUUUUUUUHHHHH? "

" you know ever fallen in love with somebody "

" w-what's this about, I mean all of a sudden you "

" it's just that I think I lo-"

" chicas how are you on this fine morning "

" phew " Heather was relieved that Alejandro interrupted the awkward conversation going on.

He wrapped his arms around both girls waist from behind pulling them close and putting his head in between theirs.

" so what kind of gossip is going on here is it about me "

Both girls pushed him away.

" in your dreams " said Heather glaring daggers at him

" I just love it when you look at me with those lovely eyes of yours "

_" Heather have you e-ever l-l-loved somebody " _

Courtney's words rung in her ears at the mention of love and she glanced at Alejandro who was smirking at her.

_" you know ever fallen in love with somebody "_

" no, no, no, no NEVER " thought Heather

" yo guys what's up " came the voice of Duncan

Heather noticed Courtney start blushing, was he why Courtney was acting strange. Heather frowned when she noticed Gwen by Duncan's side.

" hello there amigo mio and you too Gwen "

" hi there Gwen and um h-hey Duncan "

Did Courtney really not suspect a thing, god she was just too trusting of people. Heather decided she'd just keep an eye on Gwen in Courtney's favor.

" hi guys " Gwen said

" BRIIIIIINGGG " "BRIIINNNNNG" the bell rung

" I guess thats our cue amigos see you later "

During first period Courtney found Trent waiting for them outside the door.

" hey finally you made it guys "

" hi Trent " replied Courtney and Gwen

They took their seats and started conversing but all Courtney could think of was Duncan. She had been thinking about him all night and woke up thinking about him too. Did she really have it that bad for him.

" Courtney, Courtney " Trent said waving a hand in Courtney's face

" huh what "

" I was calling you for a while is something up "

" oh sorry Trent I was just thinking "

" hehe when are you not thinking " joked Trent

" haha oh funny " laughed Courtney

" what were you thinking about anyway "

" Duncan "

At this Gwen raised her head up.

" I always knew you liked him "

" what I don't like him I just..." trailed off Courtney

" it's written all over your face and I think you should just tell him how you feel "

" maybe so but I'm just nervous I guess "

" that's normal Court even I get nervous at times like this too ya know "

The bell to the class rang stopping the conversation going on.

" Gwen you coming " asked Courtney

" oh I'll catch up "

Courtney bid her friends farewell heading to her lockers and leaving Trent and Gwen alone.

" so um Gwen I was um... wondering that maybe after school we could-"

" sorry Trent but I gotta head to class " Gwen said sadly. She realized that it wouldn't be possible between her and Duncan now that Courtney clearly admitted her feelings

" oh sure okay " he said depressed

It was gonna hard for Gwen considering she had class with Duncan next. As she made it to her class she took in a deep breath before stepping in.

" yo Gwen what's up "

" hi Duncan "

" what's with the long face don't tell me someone messed with you, if they did tell me and I'll- "

" no I'm fine Duncan really " she smiled

" if you say so "

But she wasn't alright and she knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**Wow fifth chapter already who would've thought. Anyway sorry for anyone who wanted to see the AxHxN triangle but I had to dedicate this to Courtney and Duncan cuz I've been focusing to much on Heather. I hope nobody got confused during Courtney's flashback.**

**Poor Trent just can't catch a break while Gwen puts a stop on her feelings for Duncan or does she**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty thanks again reviewers**

**To Angelvan105: thank you and I most certainly can do a flashback centering on the start of the Courtney and Heather friendship in a later chapter. You actually inspired me on doing a flashback on how they all met so keep an eye out for that**

**To frizzle1876: my loyal reader I appreciate you as well and I totally agree Gwen never deserved Trent and about the Nizzy idea...hmmm I think your onto something**

**HERE I AM GUYS I'm back and here to do the disclaimer this time is none other thaaaaannn drumroll please, Chris Mclean**

**Chris Mclean: hey I'm supposed to be running things here**

**Me: just do the disclaimer please**

**Chris: Fine Jeanette here doesn't own anything and doesn't claim ownership of anything that deals with To-tal Dra-ma Island!**

***plays tdi theme song ***

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Trouble In Paradise<p>

Heather waited in health class for Duncan and Alejandro to show up. That Duncan has been turning Alejandro into a tardy boy lately. She noticed Noah approaching her and she just raised her head up from the table to look at him.

" what do you want "

" will it kill you to call me by my name it's not that hard to pronounce you know " said the sarcastic teen

" will it kill you to lay off the sarcasm "

" yes it would "

" ughhh what do you want already "

" I see someone woke up on the right side of the bed, dare I ask whats wrong "

" I've just been thinking "

" whoa shocker "

" oh suck it, now you wanna know or what "

" carry on "

" well its just that I'm worried about Courtney and-"

" Heather sorry were late it's just that-" Duncan stopped mid-sentence when he saw who Heather was talking too and unfortunately for her so did Alejandro

" well, well look what we have here Alejandro looks like the geek couldn't take a hint last time " Duncan said clenching his fist

" he was just leaving " Heather quickly interjected

" yeah well I can gladly show him the door "

" Really because I highly doubt that given your brain size " retorted Noah

" what you say dweeb " said Duncan getting angrier by the second

" you see you can't even comprehend what I just said "

" I'd watch what I say if I were you, seeing as how your little boyfriend Cody isn't here to rescue you this time "

At this Alejandro snickered behind Duncan's shoulder

" easy Duncan he said he was leaving " interrupted Heather

" Whatever he's not worth detention anyway "

Alejandro gritted his teeth, why was Heather defending him? Angrily he took a seat by the open window letting the breeze cool him off. Heather saw as Alejandro just ignored her and took a seat instead of flirting with her like he usually did.

" So no flirting Al, cat got your tongue today or what " she joked

He cringed a little at the name before turning around with a look that showed he wasn't amused.

" don't ever call me that " and with that he returned to his position

Heather didn't understand she knew he disliked being called that, but he never lost his cool at the name, merely stated he'd much rather be called Alejandro. He wouldn't even get mad at Owen who was constantly saying it so why now all of a sudden. He probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed and just needed to cool off a little, and then he'll be back to normal. But as the class went on he still hadn't talked to her and didn't even fall asleep like before, whereas Duncan was already sleeping. Not once did he spare her a glance just kept looking out that damn window. Once the bell rang he grabbed his bookbag and headed for his next class, not even offering to walk her to hers like he'd always done in the past. As Heather was about to follow him someone had grabbed her by her shoulder.

She turned to see Noah, " if you ever wanna finish our talk I'll be here "

She noticed Duncan raise an eyebrow at this suspiciously and swiftly removed her arm.

" whatever " she told him

" what was that about " questioned Duncan as they exited the class

" like I talk geek, how should I know "

" hah right you're right, what a dork thinking you'd actually talk to him "

" I know right " she really didn't find him so bad but there's no way they needed to know that now did they

Her thoughts soon strayed towards Alejandro again. Was it something she said that got him all steamed up. At lunch he was nowhere to be found either. As everyone talked about their day she just kept staring at her food picking at it occasionally with her fork.

" hey Heather you gonna eat that " asked Owen with hopeful eyes

He had finally showed to their table much to Tyler and Duncan's delight, to complete Team Awesome or Knuckle Bomb Group or whatever they were called. Heather just passed the plate towards him, who immediately started gobbling it up. Same old Owen or " eating machine " as Tyler and Duncan called him.

" Go, Go, Go " she heard Tyler and Duncan chattering as Duncan held up a stopwatch. It seemed they were having a " how long can Owen go on eating before he pukes " challenge going on

" boys " she thought

" anybody know where Alejandro is " asked Courtney

" something about going to the roof " Duncan said before turning his attention back at Owen

" I'll get him " Heather said almost immediately

" of course you would volunteer for this right " Courtney said laughing

" oh shut it " Heather countered blushing as she made her way towards the roof and as told, found him there leaning on the gate with the wind blowing his hair in front of his face. He looked really nice like that she pondered but quickly shook her head to rid that thought.

" so this is where you've been hiding huh, well you do know it's off limits to be up here right "

He turned around and was slightly shocked to see her but his face turned into a frown, and he faced the other direction again.

" it figures I can't even go one minute without some girl coming up to me "

" full of yourself much "

" what do you want Heather "

It then hit her that she didn't plan on what to say when she found him, and had only rushed to where he was at.

" to be honest... I really don't know "

" well if you don't have any business here leave, because I wanna enjoy my solitude a little more before I get my privacy invaded by loads of chicas " he said now starting to get irritated

" you have your own self to blame for that you know, instead of flirting with all of them like a moron you should just tell them how it is, so later you won't be complaining about being hassled idiot " she said now getting frustrated by his arrogance

" what I do isn't your business, now do me a favor and leave "

The nerve of him she thought.

" WHY SHOULD I LEAVE IT'S NOT AS IF YOU OWN THIS PLACE AL! " yelled Heather

" LEAVE ME ALONE! " he snapped

She never actually argued with him and never actually saw him angry, so it kind of surprised her a little as well as kinda scared her.

" you know what Heather I'm gone stay here if you'd like, I don't give a shit " and just like that he was gone again

" real smooth Heather way to patch things up " she berated herself

She wasn't one to quit given her feisty nature, which he once said he loved. She hated to admit it but she missed his teasing ways and wanted the old flirtatious Alejandro back.

" oh Alejandro why are we doing this I don't wanna fight you " she sadly said to the sky

Heather decided to go back to the lunch room and actually devise a plan this time.

As Alejandro came down from the roof he headed somewhere else hoping to be alone. But luck wasn't on his side as he realized that he walked right by the lunch room just as the bell rung and a flood of students came rushing out.

" Alejandro wait " came Heather's voice

" Couldn't that damn chica get a hint "he thought angrily.

" I already told you to leave me the hell alone Heather get it through your head " he barked

" I guess you aren't the type to say please after asking for a favor and here I thought Casanova was such a suave operator " came Noah's sarcastic remark that also held a slight anger to it

" listen this isn't between you and I wasn't asking any favors ok! " Alejandro spoke with pure rage not noticing that a crowd was slowly starting to form between them and one that included his friends as well.

" fight, fight, fight " chanted the crowd.

" oh I'm sorry I meant you aren't the type to say please when demanding things especially to Heather am I right asshole " Noah said holding his ground

Heather watched as Alejandro got angrier and soon had a chill run up her spine.

Then it happened something in Alejandro just snapped when he heard him mention her name he just couldn't control it anymore. He was a like a walking time bomb ready to explode and this certainly set him off.

" ALEJANDRO DON'T! " screamed Heather but it was too late

The football quarterback lifted Noah above the ground with incredible ease and slammed him to the wall with one hand and charged in with his other one aiming right for his mouth.

Noah could swear he saw his life flash before his eyes at that moment. What was he thinking messing with a jock and especially one as big as Alejandro.

A strong arm soon stopped and held Alejandro's fist from connecting with Noah. As Noah opened his eyes he saw DJ holding Alejandro in place and eventually moving him away from Noah causing Noah to drop to the floor.

" this is not how the coach trained us Alejandro you should be ashamed of yourself " said DJ to his fellow football player

Alejandro shoved DJ off and left towards the exit not even bothering to care that school wasn't even done yet. As he walked past her she realized that again it happened, that for the third time today he had walked out on her, and she had done absolutely nothing to change that outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**What I told you guys bout the drama closing in. It looks like Alejandro just can't keep bottling his emotions and I wanted to show you guys that he is right now dealing with an inner turmoil inside of him. I included DJ because not only do I love him but I wanted to add him as the football player that has strong morals. Plus his sensitive heart can't bear to see anyone hurt. His entrance was really epic.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**To angelvan105: more flashbacks here as you inspired me to do them and thanks for the review**

**To frizzle1872: I've given your idea about Noah/Izzy a LOT of thought**

**To can't think: this chapter might get you a little mad but I'm not saying it'll end like this**

**Anyway WHOA it got pretty intense last chapter didn't it. Alejandro just couldn't control himself anymore and poor Noah was a witness to it. This chapter here will explain his reasons for his abnormal behavior. Anyway disclaimer time and here to do it this time is Geoooofff!**

**Geoff: yo dudes and dudettes my party girl here don't own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to their respectful owners. Now let's rock on, the party has just started**

**Me: right you are Geoff things have only just begun**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Enter the Burromuerto's<p>

The usual happy talk that came by their lockers after school had ended was nowhere to be found. Nothing but the noises of textbooks being put back and the squeaking that came when the locker door moved, was heard. The tension flowing through could be practically cut with a knife. Even the loud mouth Duncan was surprisingly quiet. Everyone still had the earlier incident fresh in their minds. How could they not? Besides Heather and somewhat Duncan none of the others knew why Alejandro would just explode like that. This behavior was usually seen in Duncan not Alejandro. He was known to be the calm, hot, flirt boy and not the hot-headed one.

" I knew his mouth would've soon got him pressed, play with fire and you get burned " muttered Duncan angrily

" how can you even say that Duncan " retorted Courtney angrily

" you weren't there in class Courtney he kept trying to act all hardcore with me and Alejandro and this is what happens when you do "

" it still doesn't give him the right to attack Noah like that "

" whatever if you were there then you'd know, and you better make sure I don't find him cuz if I do he's dead meat " said Duncan as he slammed his locker closed and stormed out

Gwen silently watched as her two friends argued over her other missing friend. She knew she still hadn't known them long enough to have a say in it and that's why she kept quiet. As she soon departed the school she let her mind wonder. She too shared a class with Alejandro and he was always the controlled character who didn't let his emotions loose. Only on one certain topic did he let his feelings out without knowing.

" Heather " thought Gwen, when she had mentioned her once to him he instantly put on a goofy grin and spent the whole period talking about her. As she walked she spotted Duncan sitting at park bench sipping on a soda and he had a sad nostalgic smile on his face.

_" so amigo I see your signing up for football practice too right "_

_" yea Courtney tells me it'll keep me outta trouble "_

_" is that Courtney girl your girlfriend "_

_" No not yet but I know your game and I don't want you to bother her with your flirting got it "_

_" why of course not, you see I'm more interested in her friend "_

_" Heather "_

_" yes Heather "_

_" hah good luck with that "_

_" I bet I can get Heather first than you can get Courtney "_

_" oh you're on "_

Duncan sadly smiled at the challenge he made with Alejandro when he first met him. Soon they out grew the bet and eventually fell in love with the girls.

" hey Duncan you ok, mind if I sit with you "

When he raised his head up he noticed Gwen and gave a small smile.

" oh hey Gwen, yea you could sit "

" what's wrong Duncan "

" it's Alejandro I've never seen him act like this, I mean I've known him since freshman year when we met up at the football try-outs, and I've never seen him really this pissed about something " said Duncan clearly worried about his best friend

Gwen could tell he was really close to Alejandro. She would see as they always roamed the hallways together talking about football and girls.

" don't worry Duncan I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon but, as good friends we have to stick by him through good and bad " stated Gwen truthfully while patting his shoulder

" thanks Gwen you're right " he said smiling

Unknown to them Trent had watched from afar. He felt his fists clenching. So was this why she wouldn't give him the time of the day because she'd much rather spend it with Duncan. The nerve of Duncan as well, was he just toying with Courtney's feelings. He decided to keep an eye on him from now on. It was one thing for him to get his feelings hurt, but there was no way in hell he'd let Courtney get hurt she was way to special to him.

At another part of the city layed a teen girl in bed completely frustrated. Her parents weren't home leaving her with her feelings as her only company.

_" well what might you're name be preciosa " said a fifteen-year old Alejandro _

_" ugh none of your business and you might think you have every girl under your spell, but you sure as hell don't have me " came the reply of the fifteen-year old Heather _

_" but señorita it is no spell it's all me " said the boy_

_" oh spare me, you make me sick you know " _

_" This stupid new kid was even more full of himself than Justin was " is what she thought of him._

_" you mean all love-sick " Alejandro said smirking_

_" will you cut that out " an annoyed Heather said while trying to lose him in the hallways_

_" tell me your name and I will, or I can keep calling you beautiful if you'd like it's your call sexy "_

_At this she thought twice and then turned towards him as she reached her classroom._

_" It's Heather "_

_" such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you it suits you well Heather " but this time as he spoke she saw that his eyes held sincerity and a softness to them_

_His lime-green eyes were magnetizing her and she found herself stuck staring into them. He was like ten times hotter then Justin and she felt her face heating up at that thought._

_" you're real cute when you blush Heather "_

_" argh shut up loser it's just the hot sun coming in through the windows " she yelled making her way into her classroom and away from him_

Heather let a smile actually appear to her face at the memory of her first time meeting Alejandro. After almost two years he hadn't changed one bit except physically but that isn't the point here. Now that it was Friday she'd had to wait until Monday to see him and she couldn't wait that long.

" Damn it I need to see you now! " yelled Heather in frustration and was surprised by her own words

" wait what am I saying why should I go it's not like I care about him " is what she said, but her pounding heart completely disagreed with her

The truth was it actually hurt her when he started ignoring her. She needed him to flirt with her, she needed him to walk her to her classes, and annoy her because it became something she'd grown accustomed too not just his actions but his company as well.

She needed him.

_" you know ever fallen in love with somebody "_

Courtney's words suddenly rung in her head

No she couldn't be in love with that jerkface, not her. Heather was known to be the popular, tough, mean, rude queen bee and that's who she was, not some soft girl who falls in love. Without thinking she ran out towards her car with Alejandro's house as her destination.

" I gotta set things right or I won't be able to move on "

She knew where he lived as it would be used as a hangout for the football team to celebrate a winning game when no one was around, and Courtney, Lindsay and her would always tag along. Soon she reached his huge mansion home and made her way towards the doors. She took in a deep breath before ringing the buzzer and soon a tall man opened the doors. Was this his father? She'd never seen his family and it was because they had busy jobs his dad being a diplomat and whatnot and his mother was probably just as busy.

" Incredible the fifth one, Joooossseeee! There's another one here for you " he yelled into the house

" who's Jose " she thought and started thinking she was probably in the wrong house

A very handsome muscular guy about two years older than her soon appeared at the door and he sure had a very strong resemblance to Alejandro.

" papa this girl isn't here for me maybe it's for you Carlos " he snickered

" I'm married pendejo " was the response she heard from inside

" well can't just leave a pretty mamacita like you out here in the door now can we, so what can I help you with " Jose asked with a smirk similar to Alejandro's

" uh well I was looking for Alejandro "

" what did little Al seriously score a hottie like you, now this I gotta see to believe.. YO AL YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE! "

" wait you got it all wrong I'm not his- "

" I told you to stop calling me Al you trashbag and what the hell do you mean my girlfriend " came Alejandro's angry response

She could feel him reaching the door and her heart felt like it was about to fly out. Was he still mad about today's incident? Was he still mad at her? He came into view and they were now face to face. He was surprised to see her and his eyes widen a bit, but didn't say anything, nor did she. He closed the door for privacy. They just stared at each other until he glared angrily at her and at this she shivered. He truly was mad at her and it was starting to really hurt her. Did she love him?

" what do you think you're doing here, I thought I made it clear to you that I wanted to be alone " he said with an icy glare

" Alejandro look I..."

Why was she hesitating? She had planned out exactly what she was gonna say in the car but saying it to your car mirror was one thing and saying it to Alejandro was another.

" what is it Heather I have a lot of things to do so don't waste my time "

" that's it there's no mistaking it now...your dead serious about this...aren't you? " she thought sadly

Before he always spoke her name with adoration but now it was spoken with pure venom. Was this truly happening after so much history were they gonna just break up...wait that came out wrong.

" get out " and for the fourth time today he was going to walk away

" no don't go " she thought and desperately wanted to say it but her mouth was frozen and suddenly a wave of impulse surged through her and she acted out on her pure heart instinct.

She wrapped her arms around him and he backed into the wall taken completely off guard by her force.

" No Alejandro don't walk away from me not again, I need YOU! "

He stood there motionless with his arms frozen in the air. Never in all the time he'd known her had she showed any weakness or vulnerability, but the girl in front of him was a whole new person. He didn't know what to say to this new person.

" I'm sorry that I called you an idiot, and moron, and said you were full of yourself, and called you Al, and I'm sorry I yelled at you and ignored you. I missed you so much and I know we only argued for a few hours, but it made me realize that your someone that I can't bare to live without even for one second! I never stopped thinking about you not even for an instant! Do you understand me Alejandro I'm really in- "

" mmmmph " she was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers

Time suddenly stopped for her. Everything to her disappeared. All the noises in her mind and outside suddenly just stopped. For a moment everything was forgotten. It was just them two alone in their own world with nobody else there. As he pulled away she was left with a ridiculous dreamy face, and with her mind completely in cloud nine.

"Love with you " she managed to complete her previous statement

" I love you too "

She kissed him. She kissed the hottest boy at Rogerson High. The quarterback of the football team. Duncan's best friend. The boy who over threw Justin from the throne. The boy who always annoyed her. The one every girl was dying to have. She just kissed Alejandro Burromuerto. It caused her to do a retake. Was she dreaming? Was she imaging this? She was speechless.

" heheh is that hard to believe "

It was real everything was real. Her face was now in shock and she was blushing about ten shades of red.

" I always said you looked cute when you blushed and I meant it Heather "

" did we j-j-just k-ki-kiss"

" yes we did, you know I never thought you were the shy type or is that only around me " he smirked deviously

" I am n-not shy you j-jerkface " she said glaring at him but he ignored her and pulled her into a hug

" you don't realized how long I've waited for this Heather, how long I've waited to actually hear you tell me what I wanted to hear, I knew I had fallen in love with you the second I saw you in our freshman year "

" oh Alejandro " she said wrapping her arms around his back

" when I first laid eyes on you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I had to have you. That's why I lost my cool with Noah because I realized that he was trying to take you away from me and when I saw you actually talking to him it made my emotions explode. You affect me like nobody else has ever done and you make me act without thinking, I truly am in love with you Heather "

As he said this he held her even tighter. She squeezed him tightly too, nuzzling her head on his strong chest.

" you know I never said this to anybody not even Courtney, but I guess...that I...always kinda...secretly had a thing for you too but um... don't tell anyone ok "

They gazed into each others eyes and each mirrored off their feelings for one another. Words weren't needed to be spoken anymore. They slowly leant into each other and kissed again, both filled with happiness as well as passion. He soon thrusted his snake-like tongue into her and she arched into him pressing her body closer to him.

" Whoa Alejandro get a room! "

At the voice behind them he quickly removed himself from Heather, Alejandro turned around to see his brother at the door.

" Carlos um...this is Heather my girlfriend "

" hermano I'm glad you found someone, but I don't wanna see you guys going at it right outside our moms house "

" right my apologies " he said sheepishly rubbing his head

" now I'm going to run an errand but I'll be back so please use a room next time "

" just go already "

"..."

" well Heather you're already here, so why not come in already "

" really "

" c'mon Heather why not "

" yea alright I guess " and with that he led her in by the hand

The house was nothing new to her but what was new to her was eating dinner with his whole family in there.

" So familia I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Heather "

Well this sure was awkward. Heather had only planned on apologizing to Alejandro but that turned into confessing her suppressed feelings to him, then that turned into a whole makeout with him (not that she minded that part), and that sooned turned into meeting his parents.

" uhh nice to meet you guys "

Both parents stared at her intently which was freaking her out.

" My name is Pamela Burromuerto and this is my Husband Antonio Burromuerto it's nice to meet you " spoke Alejandro's mom with a smile

" so Heather I'm pretty sure you met my other two sons already correct " this time it was Alejandro's dad speaking

" yes I have sir " Heather said not exactly being proud on how she met them

" You know my son Jose graduated with the honors class and numerous soccer trophies all in first place, and I want Alejandro here to walk in his footsteps " said his dad

At this she saw Alejandro clench his fist under the table and slowly she reached for it and gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled at her warmly.

After a very uncomfortable dinner she sat outside on the grass by the patio with Alejandro who was staring into the ground sadly.

" what's wrong baby " she said now starting to get use to the idea of them being a couple

He smiled at the pet name but kept his head in the same position. "You heard my dad right, all he cares about is Jose and how I should be just like him, it's like he can't be proud of me no matter what I do "

" Is this why you never mentioned your family "

" yes, you see my brother Carlos is a successful soccer player and is making a career out of it, and my brother Jose is equally as talented in soccer as Carlos is, and has always been an ace in school just like Carlos too. But it seems that no matter what I do I just keep being overshadowed by them "

" I'm wondering why you picked football over soccer though "

" well to be honest Heather I prefer it over soccer, and I don't want to walk in none of my brothers footsteps I wanna create my own ones. Yet seeing as how Jose is in college now my dad has been pressuring me into doing things I don't want too, and I know that come next year it'll worsen greatly " he said running a tired hand through his hair

" so that's why you've been off these past few days, god I'm so sorry Alejandro I treated you so badly when you needed me most "

" it's alright mi amor I have you now and that's all that matters " he said cupping her cheek in his hand

" does anyone else no about this "

" just Duncan he was the only one who I've told about my family problems and I've never let Duncan meet my parents because I already know they wouldn't approve of him. They think I should only hang around with sophisticated people like the ones Jose hangs with "

Heather noticed how he spoke his name with pure hate but when speaking of Carlos he spoke with love and respect.

" so what's the deal with your brother Jose "

" Jose always has to win ALWAYS " he said raising an angry fist " he lives to make my life miserable, he punches me in the arm and calls me Al just because I HATE it "

" that's why you hate it, yet I used it to insult you, I must be the worst "

" I said it was ok Heather don't worry about it, but I have so much crap to deal with now that its gonna be extremely hard to balance it all out "

Poor Alejandro he looked so stressed out, he had so much weighing on his shoulders and he was only seventeen years old. He should be enjoying his youth not be rushed into an old man.

She grabbed his face making him face her so he wasn't facing the ground anymore and slowly pulled him in for a gentle kiss. As she did this she could feel the anxiety lessen and his tensed shoulders relax. Soon he pinned her across the patio floor hovering above her staring at her. She saw the longing in his eyes that he held for her as well as the need in them. Why couldn't she'd seen it before? She was his escape from the torture he went through at his house. The only light in his darkness. She wasn't going to ignore him anymore she was going to be there for him. This was a promise she made to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when he bent his head down and kissed her as if she were his lifeline and she wrapped her arms around his neck as if telling him she'd be right here for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**"PHEW " I believe this is my longest chapter. Well Heather finally makes peace with Alejandro as well as confesses her suppressed feelings for him along the way and meets the Burromuerto family. You peeps finally see why Alejandro has been under so much pressure too. About Noah well I might just pair him up with Izzy, or he might just end up with Heather in the end. But I'm not telling you guys that cuz where's the fun in that. Oh and I just had to add some TDWT scripts like when Al mentions why he hates Jose.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Angelvan105: awww stop you're too kind, thanks for being a nice reviewer**

**To Frizzle1872: Oh no need to worry they're on the way**

**Wow 8 chapters already damn I'm good, and now Owen you're up bud.**

**Owen: Awesome so my pal Jeanette doesn't own anything**

*** gives Owen a plate filled with food***

**Owen: I love you * devours food ***

**Me: aww I love you too now onwards**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Confronting Our Friends and Our Feelings<p>

As Heather got ready the next morning she was immediately crashed with memories from last night. " guess it wasn't a dream " She remembered setting up to meet with Alejandro today seeing as how it was Saturday and she wanted him out of the house. He said he'd meet her at her house around 9:30 AM so they can have breakfast and spend the whole day together. She was glad her parents left on a business trip in the morning because there was no way in hell she'd let him see them. He would never believe Heather came out of them especially her dad. She herself was still doubtful. The buzzer was soon rung and she made her way to the door and opened it. There stood Alejandro leaning on the wall with his arms crossed smirking at her.

" right on time Alejandro "

" but of course " and without a word he pulled her into a kiss.

It felt so good to kiss him. If someone had told her a week ago that she'd be doing this, she'd have Duncan shove the person inside of a toilet at the spot. He broke the kiss but kept his hold on her, and looked around.

" where are your parents Heather "

" business trip " almost adding a " thank goodness " to the sentence

" so " he said pinning her to the wall and leaning in " it's just us here "

She blushed taking the hint and pushing him off. " w-w-what do you think you're doing you bastard "

He laughed at this. " hey you can't blame me, I had to take a shot at it "

" freaking jerkface, look if you're done being a pervert can we go now "

" come on sweetheart let's go get a coffee then " he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder

They made it to the cafe and while they were making their orders the damn waitress who just so happened to be from their school kept eyeing Alejandro. She clenched her fist and was ready to pound her face on the spot. Jealousy wasn't exactly her most tolerable trait.

" so will that be all " she said more to Alejandro then her, and layed an unnecessary hand on his shoulder, okay that did it. Heather rose from the seat grabbing her by her uniform roughly, surprising both her and Alejandro and pulling her so she now faced Heather.

" look here bitch you're job isn't to stare at my man, so I suggest you knock it off now or you're gonna have to use the money you get payed here to buy a new face, now am I making this clear enough for you honey " and just like that the girl vanished to get their orders leaving Heather with a satisfied smile and Alejandro with a shocked face.

" wow my señorita has claws way to tell her sweetheart "

" they don't call me the queen bee for nothing "

Alejandro was enjoying being out of the house and spending time with the girl of his dreams. As they conversed and drank their coffee he would find solace on the smiles she would give him, as well as her laughs. He was starting to think he was in some sort of surreal world created by his dreams. Never would he'd imagine that he would actually be dating Heather, but here he was eating with the most popular girl at school. She told him she loved him and to him nothing could top that not even his fathers recognition. He could now kiss her whenever he wanted. It almost felt as if it were to good to be true. As they finished and left with him holding the door like gentleman, she stopped once they were by his car and turned to him.

" I know what you're thinking Alejandro, you're feeling like this is some sort of dream right? "

"..."

" I was feeling that too, but it's not a dream it's real Alejandro " she embraced him resting her head on his chest " we're really together now and that's not about to change... I love you so much Alejandro "

" mi amor I love you too, so so much " he said returning her embrace

" I'm glad now come on baby, we have the whole day to ourselves so let's not waste it by standing around here mushy-talking "

" shall we head back to your house then mi amor "

" sounds good " and with a smile on their faces Alejandro drove them off to her house. Once there he plopped himself down on her couch and took in his surroundings. Although he'd seen her house before he had never actually been inside it. His eyes soon landed on numerous pictures of her in a ballet uniform as well as awards and ribbons. Did such a tough girl like Heather really do such a soft sport.

" Heather you never told me you did ballet "

" What are you doing looking through my pictures " a rather embarrassed Heather said

" you're pretty talented considering you're achievements here "

" hmph I'm talented in anything I do, and if you must know yeah I do ballet, but drop the conversation there because that's all I'll tell you "

" fair enough " he said taking the soda can she had passed to him

" so Heather I wonder how the others are gonna react to us dating "

" shit " she said out loud she hadn't exactly thought of that. What would this do to her image, her reputation? What would people say now that the queen bee has actually fallen in love? She had loads of little freshman girls who looked up to her and worshipped the ground she walked on. But what would they say now?

" do you regret it, do you think we moved to fast? " he said sadly and she put her arms around him and put her cheek on his caressing it

" Alejandro I told you that we're together now and that's isn't going to change, I could care less about losing my image you're more important to me then my reputation, so quit worrying " she said and she damn well meant what she said. She made a promise to stay by him and she was going to keep that promise.

" my beautiful Heather you put my heart at ease with your words of affection " he said as he brought her to lay down with him on the couch

" so Heather when are your parents returning "

" tomorrow in the afternoon, why? "

" because I really don't want to go home anytime soon " he said and again she could see his desperation

" stay as long as you like then baby, tu casa es mi casa "

" hehe it's actually mi casa es tu casa " he laughed at her Spanish

" hey I told you it wasn't my best class " she said laughing

" come here mi amor " and he lifted her head up from his chest and took her in for a kiss. He soon flipped her over and got above her.

" I love you Heather I really do "

" I love you too Alejandro " and this time she brought him into a passionate kiss and he put his sinister snake tongue inside of her causing her to let out a a moan. Slowly it got more heated up and he went to her neck kissing it. She wrapped her legs around him, minds in pure bliss as he kissed her again and again " oh Alejandro " she managed to say. After a long day and constant make-outs the sun was soon down and the moon was now out meaning they couldn't dodge the inevitable.

" well mi amor as much as I would love to stay here sadly I must leave "

" you can come back baby, at whatever time you want okay "

" can I get a kiss goodbye " he smirked

" well you have been a good boy today " she said as she put her arms around his neck " or should I say a naughty boy " and with that she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss

Soon the time flew by and it was now Monday morning. It was the first day she'd confront her friends with the news of her and Alejandro now being a couple as she had stealthily avoided telling Courtney throughout the weekend. She went with her normal routine going to school and as usual Courtney was there.

" hi Heather how was your weekend "

" ummm about that, well there's something I have to tell you "

" eh what is it did you...OH look there's Duncan and he's with Alejandro "

Just as she said Duncan arrived with Alejandro and as luck would have it a second later Gwen arrived.

" hey guys something is wrong with Alejandro, he's not bummed out about nothing and he has the most stupidest smile on "

" really Duncan because something's wrong with Heather as well "

Alejandro walked over to Heather and kissed her at the spot. 3..2..1..

" SAAAYYYYY WHAAAAAATTTT! " came the voices of Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen, moments later

" you're a couple now, hah I knew this would happen " said Courtney

" I don't want to hear you guys tell me you knew this would happen alright " an angry embarrassed Heather said

" I knew this wou-... um I mean congrats " Duncan said carefully

The rumors quickly spread and soon almost everybody knew about Alejandro and Heather dating or the "AleHeather thing" going on as most people referred to it. Although not everybody knew, it had yet to reach a certain braniac. He spotted Heather entering with Duncan who was snickering at her while she ignored him, but he noticed she was blushing.

" ok shut up already Duncan "

" sure whatever you say Mrs. Alejandro "

!BONK!

" DAHH! Alright no need to smack me " he said rubbing his head

Noah had a bad feeling about this and an even worser feeling as soon as she saw Heather walking up to him. " I hope you're okay Noah I was pretty worried...listen I...gotta tell you something "

" I'm fine and what is it "

" me and Alejandro...are kinda...now going- "

" Yo Alejandro why so late " interrupted Duncan

" I had to ditch Owen who just wouldn't stop calling me a play-ah " he emphasized using air quotes, and soon noticed Heather again with Noah. " again " he thought, he walked up to them with Duncan trailing behind in case he got crazy again.

" look Noah I've been having a lot of stuff on my mind and haven't been myself and I know that doesn't excuse my behavior, but I don't want to have any altercations with you anymore so I'd appreciate it if you don't try any funny business on my girl "

That hit Noah like a ton of bricks, they went out now, that's what all the gossip was about. His chance was gone. It became clearer to him as the period went on. The loving glances they'd give each other as well as occasional pecks on the lips. He simply put his head down ignoring the world to enter his own thoughts. Of course she'd go with the big buff eye candy over him, although he had never actually told her how he felt about her so technically she never chose Alejandro over him. Should he had told her before? Should he still tell her now? He put his hands through his hair totally frustrated. He soon felt a hand on his shoulders and he looked up to see Cody smiling at him.

" keep your chin up Noah "

" thanks Cody "

As the bell rang students rushed out of their classes and one of those students was Gwen. She spotted Trent in the hallway and walked up to him.

" hey Trent how come I didn't see you at first period "

" I was late " he simply said

" oh I see, hey did you hear th-"

" sorry but I have to go " and he left without another word

" hmmmm what's up with him? "

The level of annoyance for Heather only grew as lunch came by.

" HAH I KNEW YOU'D GUYS WOULD GET TOGETHER "

" Tyler it's not that big a deal " said Heather

" I'm so happy for you Helen "

" Heather Lindsay it's Heather " she told her dumb friend

" wow Al you really are a play-ah play-ah " came Owen's voice

Alejandro merely just shrugged him off. While Duncan laughed at him. " Alejandro and Heather sitting in a tree F-U-C- "

!SLAM!

This time it was Courtney who smacked his head stopping him from making such an obscene comment.

" thank you for that Courtney " said Heather blushing

Once lunch had finished, Heather had found herself by her locker. " So you and Al huh, well it figures " came the voice of Justin. Heather turned to see him now leaning on the locker next to hers. " if it wasn't for that loser I'd still be running the school, and let's face it you'd be much better off with someone like me " he finished lifting her chin up and leaning in, but Heather saw as he was getting to close for comfort and smacked his hand away "What the hell do you think you're doing " Luckily for her that Alejandro appeared at the scene looking quite upset at how close he was standing to her and quickly got in between them.

" back off away from her "

" or what? Will you try to hit me like you tried on Noah "

Alejandro grabbed him by his shirt as he said that " No because to you I'd actually do it and unfortunately for you I don't see DJ anywhere, so there's nothing stopping me you pansy "

" relax I meant no disrespect by that, besides I wouldn't want to ruin my pretty face by fighting you " said the male model and Alejandro let go of him causing him to walk away. He turned around to Heather.

" are you okay mi amor? He didn't hurt you did he? "

" no I'm fine Alejandro I can take care of myself you know but...thanks for coming though "

" if he bothers you again or if anyone bothers you tell me "

" you know it makes me sleep better at night knowing I have a hot strong football player as a boyfriend "

" It feels good to me that I have such a sexy señorita by my side "

" come on lover boy let's go before we're late "

" after you "

Through one of the classes sat Noah with many things in his mind and the lesson wasn't one of them. " ooooohhh Izzy smells brains " Noah raised his head to see as Izzy sat next to him. " what do you want crazy girl I'm trying to bask in my thoughts if you don't mind "

" hey I had a basket once but it didn't exactly have thoughts "

" oh believe me I'm sure " he said his sarcasm returning but he soon just sighed and put his head down " so you've heard about the whole news traveling around Noah "

" actually nutsy I was a witness to it all "

" you know what I also smell "

" what Owen from all the way across the other side of the school "

" a sad Noah "

"...wow is it that obvious that even you could tell "

" the Izzy sees all Noah "

" except your craziness " but this time as Noah said this he actually laughed

" seeing as how we get along greatly, Izzy is going to sit with you now "

" life why do you hate me so much " he groaned

Finally school let out and students quickly went to their lockers so they can exit the school.

" so princess do you want to get something to eat again like last time " an eager Duncan said

" fine, but it's only so I can make sure you stay out of trouble "

" Aww Yeaa, well later you guys me and Courtney gotta date to go to "

" it's NOT A DATE DUNCAN it's so I can watch you " Courtney said

Gwen sighed as she watched Duncan drag Courtney out but quickly averted her eyes when Heather looked at her suspiciously. Alejandro also noticed Gwen's distanced face as she exited the school.

" mi amor why don't you leave without me I have something I have to do and I'll call you later ok "

" ok baby " and she gave him a quick kiss before she left. He followed Gwen who was still near the school. " Hey Gwen espera un momento chica " Just hearing the Spanish was all it took for Gwen to know who it was. " Alejandro what are you doing here? "

" can't a friend walk with another friend "

" well yeah I guess " she gave him a false smile but he saw right through it

" Gwen what's wrong chica? " he asked concerned as she turned away

" n-nothings wr-wrong I'm totally co-cool " her voice now braking

" Gwen I know we haven't exactly had the time to actually talk but you can tell me anything you know...I mean we are friends right? " After hearing this Gwen suddenly stopped in her tracks which caused him to stop too. He saw as she was shaking but her back was facing him so he couldn't see her face. She slowly turned around and he was shocked to see that she had been crying and in a quick second she threw her arms around his torso crying in his chest. Which shocked him even more but he nervously put his arms around her as well.

" G-Gwen what's wrong you can tell me "

" I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be in love with Alejandro "

Shit was it him? It can't be right? He never actually lead her on during the class they shared, only did a little flirting but never anything serious for her to think he had feelings for her. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke up " I don't know what to do Alejandro, the person is in love with someone else and I don't want to break them apart...but I can't help it ". Damn, it was him he was the only one who was in a relationship right now and he even remembered that he had told her that he loved Heather during class today. He should just let her down easily, so with a sigh he began

" Gwen I think you're very beautiful and you have a great personality "

" d-do you really *sniff* mean that? " she said burying herself deeper in his chest now probably drenching his shirt but he didn't care

" yes I do Gwen and I really do care about you...it's just that I- "

" I wish Duncan told me this but he's probably telling it to Courtney "

..." -_-' " boy did he feel stupid right about now all this time she meant Duncan not him, okay now it made sense but he had still meant what he said about her she was his friend

" but how can I feel this way Alejandro when Courtney was the very first friend I made here and she's been so nice to me too "

" Gwen we never pick who we want to fall in love with, it just happens and we have no idea what the future will bring for us but that's why we have to make the best decisions we can now "

" but why is this happening to me? Why is it that I have to love someone who's already in love with someone else? IT'S NOT FAIR " she yelled into his chest

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He had asked himself the same thing when he thought Heather liked Noah. He hugged her tightly and said " don't cry Gwen I know it's rough but you'll be fine you'll see, your whole life is going to be fine " and he could feel her stop shaking and relax into him as well as stop crying. He looked down to see her actually smiling up at him. " thanks for cheering me up Alejandro I can now see why Heather is so in love with you, you're a true friend "

Finally he let go of her and said " now why don't we go get some ice cream, I know a great place around here and it'll be my treat "

" yeah I'd like that " and with that both friends left with a content smile

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**Wowee another chapter done and I gotta say I really enjoyed writing this one. I had to do a scene with Alejandro and Gwen because I really haven't done any with those two and I love how it came out. I wanted to show you guys that she is right now dealing with her one-sided love for Duncan and I wanted to also show you guys a look into her friendship with Alejandro and how it just grew into an even bigger bond. Plus the whole misunderstanding thing was hilarious, how he thought it was him. I threw in a small Nizzy moment for you frizzle and because I love my little Noah too**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you reviewers cyber hugs to you all**

**To Angelvan105: Heather is just embarrassed about her parents being all old fashioned**

**To frizzle1872: *rubs ears* well I promised you some Nizzy**

**To Mari: as much as I hate Gwen I loved that moment too**

**To BlackFalcon269: thanks and you'll see why Geoff isn't in the team**

**Okay wow chapter 9 this is gr-eeeeaaat (Tony the Tiger voice)**

**Okay Courtney you're up let's see if you can do it.**

**Courtney: uh hello I'm a C.I.T of course I can, anyway Jeanette claims ownership of absolutely nothing and respects that the characters belongs to their rightful owners**

**Me: uh nice one Courtney a little milking it though, but onwards**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Scary Movies, Love, and Surprises<p>

" BRIINNGG" "BRIIINNNNNG"

" that stupid alarm again " said Courtney as she removed herself from her bed and drove toward the school. As soon as she reached the school she spotted Duncan there already. " wow this is new " she thought seeing as how he never arrives early.

" hey Duncan you're up early "

" hey princess yeah surprisingly I got up and well I just couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to just head to school early for once "

" I knew that eventually I'd get to you "

" Courtney...can I uh tell you something "

" what's wrong Duncan " she was concerned because he usually never calls her Courtney

" well I have...given t-this..a lot of thought and I'm not real good at this but the truth is that...I re-really like- "

" Hey Courtney! " came the energetic voice of Bridgette with Geoff next to her, they've been going since last summer

" oh hiii Bridgette! " she yelled to her friend who was now coming towards her " so uh Duncan you were saying "

" uh nevermind it's not important " he said

" yo Duncan what's up bro " Geoff said to his friend

" hey Geoff what's up, those parties you through last year were killer man, just as expected from the party man "

" oh you know it, and there's gonna be more this year "

" aww right on "

" Duncan what a surprise to see you early amigo " at the sound of Alejandro, Geoff immediately narrowed his eyes at him. He had always held a grudge towards Alejandro ever since he flirted with Bridgette during the sophomore year. Alejandro arrived with his arm around Heather and soon also narrowed his eyes at Geoff. He didn't get why he hated him so much it wasn't as if he had flirted with Bridgette while they dated, he only did it while Bridgette was single and who had even flirted back. Now he could care less about who she was with, because to him Heather was ten times hotter then any girl in the school.

" yo what's up Alejandro " Duncan said breaking the glare stares

" let's head inside now no need to stand around here " Courtney said also noticing the tension growing

once everyone had finished with their lockers Duncan had made sure that he was left alone with Courtney. " so uh Courtney I was thinking and I thought that m-maybe if you're not to busy we could...go to the movies together after school or something " Courtney looked up at him and blushed, was he really asking her out on a date? She did like him after all so why not? " okay um sure Duncan " he gave her a big grin and put her in a hug lifting her off the floor and swinging her around

" haha oh Duncan put me down...PUT ME DOWN "

" ok ok " and he put her down with a scared expression

He was eagerly waiting for Courtney by the lockers. " now what's with the big smile Duncan, finally didn't get detention "

" real funny Tyler but if you must know I'm taking Courtney out to the movies today "

" way to go Duncan are you finally going to get with her? "

" hopefully man, I've been wanting to since freshman year "

" Duncan are you ready? Oh hey Tyler " said Courtney

" what's up Court, listen guys I gotta go but have fun "

" well then princess shall we "

" let's get a move on it then " and unbeknown to them as they left they were being watched.

" hey Alejandro did you just see that "

" well yeah Duncan told me he was going on a date with Courtney "

She grabbed his hand and stealthily made her way towards them two. " uh Heather where are we going " he asked curiously to which she just looked at him as if he was dumb " uh hello follow them duh "

" now why would we want to that "

" you seriously don't wanna see Duncan's lame confession, and besides that's what Courtney gets for not telling me "

" but your confession was pretty rushed too and we didn't exactly tell them at the spot either " he said smirking but quickly regretted it when she glared at him. " hey I never planned to confess to you...it just sort of came out in the heat of the moment, but I bet if it were planned then it would of been like something out of a Shakespeare play " she said confidently

" oh mi amor it was just a joke now shall we go "

" whatevs you know it's true "

At the movies Duncan was having unsuccessful luck in convincing Courtney to watch a movie he liked. " ew you expect me to watch the Hooked Killer at Nimbasa Lane when it's filled with guts, why don't we watch something more productive "

" c'mon what's wrong jumpy McChicken are you scared? "

" no of course not " but in reality she was terrified

" well then miss C.I.T let's go "

" fine than you little neandrathal I'll show you my bravery "

Heather quickly followed behind with a reluctant Alejandro. " hey Heather we should just watch our own movie " said Alejandro while he eyed every movie. " hey we're on business here so focus loverboy " and she dragged him around buying the same tickets as Duncan." Now sit here zip it and spy " she said as she dragged him to an area at least four rows behind Duncan and Courtney. " wow Heather you know it's pretty dark in here nobody would be able to see what we do " he winked suggestively at her and at this he caught her attention and she smiled at him. " Alejandro you genius you're right it is dark so even if we get closer we won't be seen, finally you help " he sweatdropped and sighed following her and getting closer

" so Courtney if you get scared I'll be right here to hold ya " he joked

" as if Duncan I'm not scared it's just a movie "

As the movie progressed Courtney used all her willpower not to scream as the evil hooked man was about to kill another victim. " no don't go in there that's what he wants " and she closed her eyes but watched through a gap in her fingers. All the while Duncan smirked knowing she'd eventually jump into his open arms at any moment. Little did they know that just a few rows behind them sat another couple. " geez Courtney is such a wimp, I mean it's just a movie right Alejandro? " but at this point she was already sitting on his lap trembling while eating popcorn. " you sure that's not you you're talking about Heather " he said laughing a little to loudly causing Duncan and Courtney to turn around. Heather quickly noticed this and turned her whole body around to kiss Alejandro so that their faces were completely hidden.

" ugh get a room " a disgusted Courtney said

" whoa you get her man, now princess doesn't that give you any ideas "

* SMACK *

As Heather broke the kiss she glared at him " now next time why don't you laugh a little louder I don't think the whole theater heard you " but he simply smirked " if I laugh louder does that mean you'll kiss me again " and she blushed realizing her 'quick thinking' methods " get real Alejandro, what you just witnesses was called thinking on your feet, it was all strategic besides you never would of thought of something " she quickly said to cover her mistake.

" AHHHHH " the scream of the victim in the movie made Courtney and Heather literally jump onto the boys in fear who more than happily accepted them with open arms. " oh Heather relax, I mean after all it is just a movie right " he said while running a hand through her hair in a soothing way. She pushed herself off of him and sat next to him on her original seat " duh of course I know it's a movie and I'm not scared one bit " her stubborn self returning and refusing to show weakness.

Courtney on the other hand was trembling in Duncan's arms " o-oh p-please anybody with a brain can tell that going into the forest alone is like signing your own death wish, this movie is completely stupid real smart people would know not to go at it alone " Finally after the 45 minutes that were left of the movie ended both Duncan and a still in his arms Courtney started getting up from their seats and heading out, but they were walking through Heather's seat.

" oh no, baby their coming this way "

" well maybe we should kiss agai- "

" duck " said Heather as she grabbed him and put his head down and luckily avoided Duncan and Courtney " phew now that was close right Alejandro, almost got caught there thanks to you " Alejandro just sighed and followed her again. " oh no now where they did they go? " At this Alejandro smiled " well I guess now it's just us, come on Heather I think I deserve a little something for helping you "

" um hello you didn't help one bit, as I recalled we almost got caught thanks to you "

" Heather you're killing me here "

"...ergh fine but just a little bit...were on business here you know " and with that she pulled him in for a quick kiss to which he immediately took a hold of her shoulders preventing any escape.

" sorry sweetheart but I can't help myself anymore "

" b-but were on busi- *kiss * wait if we don't hurry we'll- *kiss * UGH LISTEN TO *kiss * fine we'll make out "

" there's you're privacy Duncan, now don't say I never did anything for you amigo mio " he thought triumphantly

Outside of the theater was where Courtney and Duncan were currently at. " Wow Duncan that movie sucked I knew we should of watched something more productive, it wasn't even scary " but he had something else completely in his mind and it had nothing to do with the movie. " Courtney look um I'm not g-good at this like I had said before but..." he trailed off, a hand on the back of his neck " Duncan what's up with you, you've been acting weird since this morning "

" it's just that...I've been trying to tell you s-something important "

" huh to me?..well go on tell me because it's getting a little chilly "

" well t-this is something I've been feeling for...a long time "

" hmmm something must really be bugging you, but you can tell me "

By now Duncan was nervous, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she says we're only friends? What if she laughs? He was now getting cold feet and slowly regretted doing this. Maybe I shouldn't-

" Duncan I know I scold you a lot and yell at you but that doesn't mean that we're not friends so if something is bothering you, tell me " her heart beating 5 times quicker as she put her hand on his shoulder, to which he shrugged off and turned around not facing her giving his back to her. Now he was worrying her " Duncan please I- "

" I'VE LIKED YOU EVER SINCE I MET YOU COURTNEY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME! " he blurted out so quick that she almost didn't hear it, but she did and now her heart was really soaring. Duncan had just told her he liked her, and this was what she had been hoping to come for a long time. Throughout her time of knowing him she had secretly grown attached to him but never admitted to know one, including herself but then after some serious thinking she realized that the feeling of attachment was in actuality a feeling of love. It almost felt unrealistic and the butterflies in her stomach were out of control.

Duncan kept a steady posture but on the inside he was going insane and instantly regretted saying what he said. Her quietness was an obvious sign of rejection and he wondered why he ever thought he even had a chance with her. She was a smart person who always followed the rules and he was a not-so smart person who always broke the rules, they were complete opposites. He should just play it off and at least keep whatever is left of his dignity.

" uh that was just...a big joke and you don't have to take it serious "

" you know Duncan I...was always...jealous of you " this caused him to turn around and look at her with shock and she took it as a sign to continue " I always told you that I hated the way you broke all the rules and did whatever you wanted, but honestly I envied you...I could never do anything like that, I could never live it up...but you brought out a side of me I thought didn't exist and little by little whenever I was around you I felt free...what I'm trying to say is that...I l-like you too..a lot "

Slowly they got closer to one another and both leaned in closing the gap and their lips finally met in a heartwarming kiss. Fireworks were exploding inside both of them and sparks instantly flew. They separated from each other and both were wearing a big grin.

" I've been waiting to do that princess "

" me too Duncan "

The two soon left holding hands and smiling brightly. Not long afterwards Heather made her way out of the theater searching frantically for Courtney or Duncan. " oh damn it we lost them nice job Alejandro "

" oh come on beautiful why don't we just kiss and make up "

" hmph shut up and as punishment for your actions you're taking me out "

" I consider that a treat, you know I love taking you out preciosa " and he grinned resting his hands on her waist. She smirked " well it all worked out then " and with that she leaned upwards and kissed him running her hands through his brown hair. Now unbeknown to the supposed spies they were being watched by a pair of eyes that had bad intentions written all over them.

" heheh poor Al is about to be in for a little surprise " said the voice

The next day came a lot quicker than Courtney would of expected. She was making her normal routine of going to school but it felt different now. She was now more excited in seeing a certain green Mohawk, then actually attending classes. She was even humming as she readied herself for first period.

" hey Courtney what's with the big grin chica "

" oh hey Alejandro, well um it's just that ... " she trailed off blushing

" hmm so is there anything you'd like to tell me "

" No!...I mean well uh I'll tell you later " and with that she took off

She found Trent sitting in his seat with a lonely face expression. She was starting to worry about him, he had been missing first period for a while. She walked up to him and sat next to him. " hey Trent you've been missing first period for a while are you okay? "

" oh hey Courtney, it's nothing just been a little off, but what's up with you, I see you look a lot happier did I miss something? "

" um...actually I...well me and Duncan...are sorta dating "

He was a little hesitant in responding due to the fact that he didn't trust Duncan one bit, but if Courtney was happy then he'd be willing to let it slide for now. " wow Courtney that's good news I'm really happy for you " and he smiled at her when he noticed she was smiling too, but it quickly went away once Gwen walked in.

" hey guys what's up "

" hey Gwen, good to see you " Courtney said happy to see her friend

" hey " was all that escaped Trent's mouth and he was glad that for the remainder of the class it was mostly Courtney talking to her about mindless girl chatter. Although she didn't mention that she was dating Duncan. That all changed come lunch time when her whole friends were there, including both Duncan and Gwen. It was about ten minutes into the period when all her friends had sat that Courtney decided to get the monkey off her back.

" hey guys I've got something I need to tell you "

" what is it Carrie " came the voice of Lindsay

" well it's something I gotta get off my back, and it's Courtney by the way " Duncan slowly rose up from his spot and Heather exchanged a glance with Alejandro. Tyler looked up from his PSP and turned his attention to Courtney, Owen even stopped ravaging his food to also face Courtney, and Gwen also faced Courtney as well.

Knowing she now had everyone's attention she began by grabbing Duncan's hand " me and Duncan...are now dating " 3..2..1..

" OWEN WHAT I TELL YOU, PAY UP MAN " spoke Tyler

" aww man there goes my snack money " said Owen putting a five dollar bill onto Tyler's hand

" Alejandro you IDIOT I told you we should of followed them, but nooooo you just had to trick me into making out with you right? That's the last time I take you to spy on someone "

" wow congratulations amigos "

" wait you guys betted on me! " Duncan said angrily

" you were spying on us! " Courtney said just as angry

Gwen was the only one who had remained quiet throughout the whole rant that had just happened. Now it was definitely official that she had no chance with Duncan. She could feel those damn tears welling up and slowly moved herself away from them. None of them seem to notice her as they were too busy congratulating Courtney and Duncan, but someone did notice. Once she was away from them in a secluded part of the big school did she finally let her tears fall down.

" Gwen " and at hearing someone call her she turned around and saw Alejandro standing there with a small smile on his face

" h-how did you know " but he didn't say anything merely opened his arms up a little wearing that same small smile and she stared at him for a while before running into his arms, and taking comfort in his warm embrace. He rested his head on hers and cringed at the sound of her silent sobs. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth a little. The feeling that she was having must be unbearable and he couldn't do anything to stop it, this was all that he could offer. He knew that this wouldn't stop her pain or change anything and he felt powerless all of a sudden, but her voice woke him up from his thoughts " it's enough...having you here, you're doing more than enough for me " it was as if she had read his mind and he couldn't help but smile " it'll be alright you'll see, and I'll always be here if you wanna talk "

Finally the school bell had let out and an excited Heather exited the school. " finally it's over and it sucks that I have a ton of homework to do "

" quit complaining Heather you sound just like Duncan "

" uh standing right here princess "

" sadly I have a lot of homework too amigos "

" wow you guys are so dumb if you actually do it, I just get Harold to do mines " said Duncan proudly

" What wow me too " said Heather

" yeah H-bomb that's how we roll " Duncan said as he high-fived her

" you guys are so lazy unlike me and Alejandro right? "

" ...actually Courtney...I kinda do it too "

" Oh my god poor Harold, you're all so lazy "

" but at least I asked " replied Alejandro

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**So finally the Courtney and Duncan thing happens and hilarity ensues once the others found out, well uh except Gwen but oh well. Poor Trent seems a little off and I just had to add the little Harold joke in the end, poor him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Angelvan105: thank you for reviewing again my lovely reader, and that yin and yang thing you said was awesome I might use that in a sentence. Thanks**

**To Frizzle1872: My other buddy, thanks for your support and I found it very cute too ;)**

**To TrustYourHeart: I agree totally  
><strong>

**Right chapter 10 let's do this, okay Alejandro you're up buddy**

**Alejandro: my señorita here doesn't own anything except the plot**

**Me: I love the Spanish, now onwards**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Believing In The False Truths<p>

September was now officially over and it was now the start of October and that meant that it was beginning to start getting a little colder. The school kids by the lockers realized that too as they did their normal routine of chattering up before class.

" wow a whole month has passed already huh " said Courtney

" yeah who knew time could fly so quickly " replied Heather

" well if you ask me it ain't flying quick enough " added Duncan

" now, now no need to complain amigos "

Soon each of them departed to their classes with Courtney being the only one excited about it, while the other three dragged their feet to their classes. Courtney was happy to find Trent already there and she walked up to him and sat by him. " hey Trent how are you " and he smiled once he saw Courtney " great, except I wish I could say the same about our weather "

" tell me about it, summer is definitely over, OH HEY Gwen "

" ...hi Courtney, hey Trent "

" hey " Trent said indifferently but lately he had been noticing her become kinda quiet and he figured it was probably due to the fact that Courtney was now going out with Duncan. Courtney also noticed the odd behavior of her friend " hey Gwen are you alright you've been a little mellow for the past few days "

" huh oh no it's just the weather that's getting to me "

" oh I see, yeah it stinks right "

" totally " she said

As the class progressed Courtney noticed that Trent was barely talking to Gwen and only spoke when she was the one who initiated a conversation and now that she thought about it Trent hadn't really been paying much attention to Gwen for quite a while. She could've sworn he liked her, had they gotten into a fight? But her thoughts ceased when the bell rang and made a mental note to check in to things out later. Gwen made her way to her next class which unfortunately for her she shared it with Duncan. She found him already there, it seemed that nowadays he had actually been arriving to class earlier than before.

" hey pasty what's up "

" hey Duncan you're here early again what a miracle, lose a bet to Tyler " she said laughing at the nickname

" haha believable but no, Courtney has been nagging me to get my butt in gear "

" does it bother you that she's making you do this "

" nope I'm use to her nagging and besides I kinda like, it shows that she cares in a weird Courtney kinda way "

Gwen knew he was off limits but it was a little tough to get rid of her lingering feelings " uh Duncan can I ask you something " and he looked up at her concerned " yeah of course, what is it? " She took a deep breath and began her question " well what would you do if you were in love with someone who was in love with someone else? I'm kinda trying to help out one of my friends " At this he furrowed his eyes in shock " um whoa uh I'm not really the best guy when it comes to this romance crap, but uh if it were me I'll still try and go for it " This time it was her who looked up at him and added more " what if the person you loved was in love with you're best friend and if they actually started going out would you still go for it or would you give up? "

" whoa kill the motor there pasty one question at a time " he joked causing a slight smile to appear on her face " ok now you've changed the playing field, so if this were me then that would mean that I'll be digging on Heather seeing as how Alejandro is my best friend...hmm that's a tough one " he said putting a hand to his face " I don't think I'll be able to go through with it "

" what why not? "

" well this may be my own way of thinking and others might think another way, but I just can't let any chick get in between me and my buds and if I see them happily together then who am I to butt in and screw it up, besides there's someone special for everyone and who knows Gwen someone might already be digging on you're friend "

" who could be into me...I MEAN my friend just a slip of the tongue " she said nervously covering up her mistake

" it's all about the soul searching Gwen "

After class had finished Duncan said his goodbyes to Gwen and made his way to his next class finding Heather along the way. He felt a little awkward talking to her after the weird talk with Gwen but he shook it off and grinned at her " hey there H-bomb, c'mon pick up the pace " and she looked at him surprised " you mean you...actually want to get to class early, wow lose a bet to Tyler " He couldn't help but laugh again at how that sounded like the only explanation for it " believable but no, Courtney's has been on my case telling me to get it together "

" well thats Courtney for you, she tells me the same junk "

" but I'm use to it " he said laughing as they made their way inside their classroom and Duncan noticed that Noah was already there " hey look Heather it's you're boyfriend " Heather looked around the classroom " what are you talking about Alejandro isn't even here yet " but after a second she quickly took the hint and scoffed " he IS NOT my boyfriend ok " and he started laughing " really you sure about that cuz I disagree "

" shut your mouth Mr. Courtney " she said mockingly

" oh touché fine you win this one "

" hola amigos, I see you're here early Duncan lose a bet to Tyler again "

" ok now that's getting annoying " Duncan said irritated by the repeats

" tell me about it " Heather said remembering that she too dealt with it

Alejandro sat down next to Heather and let out a big tired sigh. Heather put her hand on his shoulders " what's wrong baby " but he just slumped down into his desk " it's just that I had a long day yesterday " Duncan also saw his friend's frustration " So your parents are interfering with your life again, man that sucks you ought to tell them to lay off "

" Duncan is right Alejandro you can't let them control your life "

" if I tried something like that my dad would probably kick me out the house and besides I've been trying to get my father's recognition ever since I was little but I want him to be proud of something I do, not something he wants me to do " he said now putting his head in his arms " I want to be worthy of the Burromuerto name "

Heather began to slowly massage his shoulders to comfort him " man you're father is way to hard on you Alejandro, in my eyes you're fine just the way you are " he managed to relax under her comforting gesture " my two brothers were able to handle it, so I can't crack under the pressure "

" don't worry bud you can unleash your anger at practice today "

" oh I didn't even realize you had practice today Alejandro "

" yeah we only have a few games before the season is over and the coach wants us to be in top condition " stated Alejandro

At lunch Alejandro tryed to relax more and it helped that he was surrounded by his friends. But he still had the conversation he had with his dad in the morning fresh in his mind. He grimaced at the memory of it.

_As Alejandro was making his way to school he managed to catch his father at the door right as he was leaving too " Alejandro you're leaving to school "_

_" si papa I have to catch up with my friends "_

_" now Alejandro I hope by friends you mean educated individuals who want to make something of themselves "_

_" if you mean people with good hearts than yes "_

_" I need you to understand that the road to success also depends on those you surround yourself with "_

_" ... "_

_" if you want to be successful like Jose then you have to learn to stop acting like a child, you don't want to disgrace our family name by involving yourself with no good hoodlums right "_

_" right papa...I understand " and just like that his father exited the house without another word. Alejandro slammed his fist on the wall angrily, why did his father have to be so difficult? Why did he prefer Jose over him?_

" hey Al you gonna eat that cheese burger " he was brought out of his thoughts by Owen who was pointing at his untouched burger " my body is a sanctuary I can't ruin it by eating too much unhealthy food, so go ahead amigo, and I prefer being called Alejandro " but Owen was to busy devouring the cheese burger that he didn't even hear him.

" Alejandro you seem quiet are you okay? " Heather asked concern that the usually not so quiet Alejandro was actually being quiet

" I'm fine Heather " but he clearly wasn't and this didn't escape her, so she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and layed her head on it too " to me you're a very special person and I wouldn't change anything about you " and blushingly she raised her head and kissed his cheek " now quit being such a wuss okay " he smiled warmly at her actions. She had this incredible way of entering his heart and putting it at ease " thank you Heather no one affects me like the way you do mi amor "

Once classes had ended the teens were hanging around their lockers putting away their unnecessary books. Except for the two football players who still had practice awaiting them.

" well Duncan I guess we can't hang out today "

" don't worry princess, I promise I'll make it up to you "

" Alejandro are you going to make this up for me too "

" but of course Heather "

Courtney and Heather left out of the school together afterwards chatting up while heading towards their cars. " well Heather this is me, so I'll see you later " and Heather waved at her " see you around " once Heather made it to her car she noticed a little note hanging by the window " oh hell no it can't be a ticket, wait it's a note, phew dodged a bullet there " she picked up the note and read it

_**Heather I decided to sneak away from practice, why don't we meet up by the Starbucks and get a drink together**_

_**Alejandro **_

The place wasn't exactly far from here so she decided on walking, but she couldn't help but find it a little odd that he'd just ditched practice like that. He never ditched practice and was always determined when it came to football, maybe something must really be bugging him. Well she'll get her answers when she sees him. Once there she waited outside for him seeing as how he wasn't inside, but he didn't show up. A whole fifteen minutes had passed and and she let out an aggravated groan " UGHH where is he I'm here looking all stupid "

" hey were you waiting long "

" WELL WHAT DO-...uh you're not Alejandro " she stopped once she noticed that he was the same person who had opened the door for her when she had went to apologize to Alejandro weeks ago." What was his name again " she pondered...it was like Joseph or Joshua, boy did she suck with names.

" what are you doing here...uhhh Julio was it? "

He chuckled lightly " it's Jose and I believe your Heather correct ? "

" oh sorry I'm bad with names, but yeah I'm Heather, what are you doing here though? "

" it seems my little hermano couldn't make it so I came here to inform you, I'm sorry Heather if I had your number then I would of called you, I hope you weren't troubled by any of this "

" ...oh I see...WAIT you came all the way here to tell me all this "

" of course, I couldn't just go about my day knowing you'd be here waiting around "

Alejandro must be out of his mind, his brother is so nice. Unlike him who stood her up on a date, that asshole he could of at least call her. " he could of called why didn't he? "

" I guess he was to preoccupied that he couldn't call, although it was careless of him to just make plans like that knowing he's busy "

" tell me about it, just you wait next time I see him he's dead "

" hey you know I'm about to go to this small party and I'd like it if you tagged along with me as my special guest, you see it turns out a lot of people have noticed my talent in soccer and if all goes well I just might become famous, besides I feel as if I owe you "

" um...well that's nice but I- "

" it'll be quick and I want to talk to you about Alejandro too "

They didn't notice that another Burromuerto brother watched as Heather got in the car with Jose. " hmmm that girl looks very familiar...WAIT I know who that is " and he quickly dialed Alejandro and after a couple of rings he finally answered.

" hello..Carlos hermano I'm kinda busy with practice so can I call- "

" no Alejandro this is urgent "

The ride to the party was long, and she felt kind of awkward sitting next to Alejandro's brother Jose. He was extremely handsome and held a strong resemblance to Alejandro, except his hair was spikey while Alejandro's was long, and he was slightly taller. They arrived to a huge luxurious mansion that she hadn't seen and they walked in together. Once inside she took in all of her surroundings and noticed a bunch of fancy people in suits, as well as all sorts of fancy looking rich food " whoa this place is pretty fancy for a small party " and he laughed lightly and linked her arm with his " let's mingle señorita ". This caused her to slightly blush, was this the Jose that Alejandro hated? He seemed to act the exact opposite of how Alejandro explained him. He was greeted by many fancy important looking people, but he eventually led Heather to the outside garden.

" so Heather what exactly do you know about me from Alejandro "

" well I know you always call him Al and treat him like junk "

" I only do that to separate him from following in my footsteps "

" I'm not following "

" if he dislikes me then he'll keep away from me, and he'll walk his own path and be more independent. You see our father wants him to be just like me, but he knows me and Alejandro have our dislike towards each other and that prevents him from actually completing his goal, like the way he converted me into our older brother. It wasn't difficult for me to become like my older brother Carlos seeing as how me and Carlos didn't have a sibling rivalry thing going on. Do you understand Heather the more Alejandro hates me the less he'll want to turn into me, breaking that chain that binds us "

" I see so you don't tell this to Alejandro cuz then he'll eventually forgive you and your father will use that to his advantage am I right "

" precisely, not only do you have beauty but you also have brains not many chicas have both of those qualities nowadays. It's either one or the other, but you Heather you are quite the catch " and he secretly smirked when he saw her blushing. " You know Heather you remind me of a girl that I loved a while back "

" huh really? Well she must've been pretty then if we look alike, but uh what happened to her "

" she past away, and I was sure we'd get married one day. I guess that's why I haven't been able to find a new love because it's not as if we ever broke up "

Heather couldn't help but feel sad when she saw his distraught face. It must be unbearable to lose the love of your life and she'd probably die if Alejandro were to leave like that. The poor guy must be suffering so much, and it probably didn't help that she looked like his deceased lover.

" Heather would it be okay if I could hold you for just a moment "

...0\\\_\\\0... " uh " **(AN: LOL Heather's blushing face is priceless )**

" I'm sorry that was totally out of line and- "

" I guess...you can " she said mentally slapping herself for agreeing, but it was just this once that she'll allow this " so he can hold onto his love one last time " she thought

Slowly he embraced her and she could feel his warmth, it was as if she were being held by a king. Did he use to hold his old love like this? Did she act like Heather or was she nice? All of a sudden there was a shiver that ran up her spine and she opened her eyes, and saw Alejandro standing right there looking at them. His faced showed a mixture of emotions going from shock, to jealousy, to anger, and to hurt. She noticed that he was still wearing his football attire except his helmet, meaning he must of come directly from the school.

" n-no hold on Alejandro it's not what you think he wa-"

" Jose you BASTARD! " and Heather watched in horror as Alejandro hit Jose right in his face and grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly " I'm so sick and tired of you trying to steal my girls, I'm not taking it no more "

But he simply smirked " but dear little Al seeing her just brought back such sweet memories "

" what the hell do you mean memories " he retorted angrily and Jose put his arm around him " come here little Al I'll explain " and he dragged him until they were away from earshot and Heather could only watch as the two brothers spoke amongst each other.

" oh screw you " and with that he walked over to Heather and roughly dragged her away " vamos let's go " and once they were outside the mansion did she finally speak up " wait Alejandro didn't your brother explain to you the situation " but he ignored her and grabbed her by her shoulders facing her " listen Heather don't fall for his advances, whenever he talks to you walk away, as a matter of fact keep at least fifty feet away from him at all times. Never talk to him " but Heather pulled herself away from him.

" Alejandro just cuz were dating doesn't mean you have to hold my hand for everything I do, now I know what you saw looked bad and I take the blame for that, but it wasn't what you think he was just remembering his deceased lover "

...-_-'..." HUUUHH? " he said with a non-believing expression

" and besides Alejandro, I should be the one who's mad, you're the one who stood me up on our date "

" what are you talking about Heather we never had a date today "

" did you forget the note you left at my car "

" note, but I never...wait it must of been Jose who left it there to mess with me "

" oh sure blame him "

" I'm serious he's trying to trick you "

" you don't even know if that's the truth right? You're only blaming him because you hate him "

" que? Am I hearing this, so you're picking his side over me when you don't even know him "

" it's nothing like that, I would never mess around with your brother quit acting like a child! " and she saw that her words stopped him momentarily and he lowered his head with his hair covering his eyes.

_" if you want to be successful like Jose then you have to learn to stop acting like a child "_

" you say that now Heather but believe me he always gets what he wants " and he clenched his fist and looked at her " I'm trying to warn you that he isn't to be trusted why can't you understand that!...'sigh'.. you know what forget it I gotta get back to practice " and he walked over to his car that was recklessly parked by the corner. He must of come in quite a rush " wait Alejandro hold it " but it was too late and he was already making a turn and soon disappeared from her sight. She entered back to see Jose standing there " Heather I'm so sorry this is my fault I should of known better "

" how did he even know I was here? "

" hmmm...that's a good question, but come on why don't I drive you home it's the least I can do "

" just drive me to my car I'll go home by myself "

Once she was home she slumped down on her bed, today had been a long day for her and a confusing one too. " Alejandro " she said out loud

_" you say that now Heather but believe me he always gets what he wants "_

The look on his face when he said that, it looked so defeated and the hurt was there too. She had seen it flash in him for a quick second right before he left. This wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't suppose to make him feel pain. None of this was right, she had promised to stay by his side not argue with him, yet she had done just that. Angrily she slammed her fist on her bed " God Damn It! "

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**And we come to the end of another chapter and I believe now this is my longest chapter, so Alejandro's brother decides to pay a little visit to Heather. Now can he be trusted, well Alejandro doesn't think so. It's a good thing the other brother Carlos saw them and called Alejandro, otherwise who knows what could of happened.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**To AngelVan105: Jose is the master in the art of manipulation**

**Wow 11 chapters that's some sweetness right there and I wouldn't have been able to do it without the support of my reviewers so thank you guys I love you all and now to do the disclaimer is...ME!**

**Me: I don't own none of the characters just the plot, now moving on**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: There Are Two Sides to a Coin<p>

Alejandro was stressed out from the events that had just occurred. He had a rough morning with his dad, he had practice after school and during that same practice he got a call from his brother telling him that his one true love was with his lying brother, Heather didn't believe his warnings, and to top it off his coach yelled at him for ditching practice. He was just lying down on his bed staring into the ceiling. He couldn't stand his brother at all. He always did everything better then him. He got the prettier girls, the better grades, did better drawings as a kid, got all the attention and it left him standing in the shadows. His parents were always so busy making Jose into the perfect sculpture that it made him feel neglected and he felt a strong bitterness to his brother for always mocking him. His brother Carlos would always look out for him when they were younger, but eventually that stopped once Carlos entered high School. Carlos soon became involved with his friends, soccer, school work, and girls that he didn't have anymore time for Alejandro.

He soon realized that little by little as he was growing older his parents were trying to turn him into another Jose. At one point he just woke up one day with a major epiphany. It was when he was twelve years old that he decided that this wasn't who he wanted to be, and so he started breaking out of the family chains. He started doing things his parents didn't want him to do. Such as making any sort of friend, he started watching football instead of soccer sport shows, and he even joined the little league football team instead of the soccer team like both his brothers had. Then he had started high School and that's where he first met his friends as well as the only place where he felt that he truly belonged. Each of them were special to him, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, DJ, Gwen, even Owen they were all important to him. Then there was Heather, she was something else. Almost every girl he had hooked up with, had been stolen away by his brother. It had never really affected him more than piss him off, because he held no feelings for those girls, but it was a different story with Heather. She was not just some girl, he loved her. There was no way in hell that he'd let Jose take her away from him, but what can he do if she doesn't believe him?

I guess now he'll have to relive himself of this at his next practice. He didn't see Jose at all at dinner and for Jose's sake he's lucky he didn't. After a couple of hours later he decided to call it a night for tomorrow would be a long day. At school he made sure to avoid Heather and he knew it wasn't the right way to approach his problems, but he just had to unleash his anger first and then talk to her. It wasn't hard to avoid her seeing as they only shared one class due to him being an honors student, and Heather wasn't exactly the smartest kid when it came to school. During their health class he sat next to Duncan and was happy that Duncan was chatting him up, so he didn't need to talk to Heather.

" I'm telling you Alejandro I schooled Tyler on Xbox Live yesterday "

" hehe really amigo, well what was the score? "

" 34-13 haha he just couldn't deal with the D-Machine "

Heather watched as Duncan and Alejandro talked about their NFL Madden 12 game, sometimes it was tough for her being a girl and sitting with two football jocks. She hadn't really spoken to Alejandro, but she guessed that it was because he and Duncan were doing their " guy talk ". Once the bell had rung Alejandro quickly left and she knew he was probably still upset. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't see him at all not even at lunch. He must be mad but avoiding her was completely childish and irresponsible.

At the other side of the lunch room was Noah reading one of his books he's famous for having. " yo Noah like what are you doing " and he cringed knowing who it was " oh great what do you want crazy girl? " and she latched onto his arm " why are you like Santa now because the Izzy wants a lot of things and I've been very nice " he broke free from her and sighed " geez nutsy don't you have something better to do than bugging me "

" Nope nothing comes to mind "

" wow really, I should of known " he said sarcastically but he was use to her annoying him and by now he was already accustomed to seeing her. It was enjoyable to some extent and it was better than watching Cody drool over Gwen while Sierra angrily tried to divert his attention back to her. So I guess you could say he was relieved to have her presence and oddly they were their own little group.

" Noah I've got an idea why don't we do something nice after school? "

" you mean now I have to see you outside this suckfest too? "

" c'mon it'll be fun and Izzy knows fun "

" whatever " and she hugged him taking it as an agreement

Later that day Heather was waiting by the lockers hoping Alejandro arrived but only Duncan and Courtney got there. " hey Duncan you seen Alejandro "

" yeah he's already waiting for me out in the field "

" aww Duncan you always have practice and we barely get to go out "

" well princess the seasons almost over, and besides your boyfriend's gotta stay in shape you know "

" seeing as how we're missing out on a lot of 'us' time I have made a planner for you to follow it indicates all the days we'll see each other once the season is over, that'll make up for lost time "

" oh great more homework "

Heather laughed at her two friends but it made her want to see Alejandro even more. That stupid boy, now she's gonna have to wait till he's done with practice and that'll take forever. The old Heather would never go through this much trouble over a boy, but that was just it he wasn't just any boy. Through out the years many boys would ask her out, but either she'd reject them or Duncan would chase them away stating that she was Alejandro's woman. Although of course that would earn him a hit to the head. To her the only boy that would truly stay by her side would be Alejandro, and at first she thought he only wanted her because of her popular status, but that wasn't the case. Throughout the end of every class she had, he'd always wait for her and would walk with her to her next one. No guy had ever went through that much trouble to be by her side like the way he had. It was as if he truly cared for her. Behind close doors she had always found his sweet gestures to be cute.

" well nothing to do then, but kill some time "

Outside of the school was another teen who not so eagerly waited for someone that he would normally call crazy. Noah watched as Izzy made her way over to him and gave him a big hug " Noah you're here " and he managed to pry himself off of her pretty strong grip " no you mean you're here, I was already here "

" oh silly Noah I was here just hiding in the bushes waiting for my grand entrance "

" oh right I must've missed you then " and he noticed Cody exit the school with a not so interested Gwen next to him

" so the Code Meister was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with him? " he said pointing at himself with his thumb in an attempt to look cool. An attempt which she obviously didn't find cool " uh no thanks I got more important things to do " and she left him there with an agape face.

" awww poor Cody right Noah? " and he silently nodded

"Eeeeeee don't worry Cody I'll go on a date with you, we don't need her " an excited Sierra said while hugging the shorter boys arm

" no thank you, quit following me around "

" oooohh Izzy has a killer idea Noah "

" knowing you I bet it'll involve killing "

" let's invite Cody and Sierra and make our date a double date, whattaya say Noah? "

" we aren't on a date and it's a dumb idea, but although I just voiced my opinion you'll just invite them anyway "

Just as he had said she ran over and dragged Cody and Sierra over to Noah " hey guys me and Noah were wondering if you'd like to accompany us on our date and make it a double date "

" it's not a date " replied Noah

" Gwen " a sulking Cody said

" Eeeeee yes, yes we'd love too " said Sierra

" so we're all in agreement then, it's a date "

The four left to the bowling alley much to Noah's dislike. He wasn't exactly the most fit person so throwing a big iron ball down a path to try and knock out a bunch of plastic pins wasn't exactly his definition of having fun. " c'mon Noah it'll be fun put your faith on the Izzy "

" I'm sure our definition in fun differentiates a whole lot "

Cody on the other hand was pretty excited in the idea of bowling " wow we should so get something to eat afterwards "

" I agree with Codykins " Sierra said

" that's the spirit Cody " added Izzy

" the only thing that would make this day better was if Gwen were here, but she can't resist my manly charm forever "

Noah saw as Sierra lowered her head and he felt somewhat sorry for her. He too knew how it felt for the person you like to like another person. " it's your turn to bowl " and he was woken up from his thoughts by Izzy who practically shoved the green bowling ball at him. Almost instantly did it almost drag his arm down. " there's no way this is 8 pounds "

" It's actually 12 pounds Noah "

He threw the ball down and miraculously got a strike in one go. It shocked him as well as his friends.

" BOOOYAAHHH " he said pumping a fist into the air and Izzy jumped up and enveloped him in a tight hug " Go Noah you sure showed those bad pins who's boss "

" hmm guess I don't my own strength "

Cody threw his bowling ball and it left three pins standing " aww shoot almost " and Sierra patted his shoulder " don't worry Cody I'm sure you'll get it next time "

Izzy did some funny flips with the bowling ball and threw it across the alley gaining a strike like Noah " the Izzy is unstoppable when it comes to bowling "

" if nutsy can do it then so could you Sierra "

" you're right " Sierra said throwing her bowling ball and knocking all but one pin that was still standing proudly " wow super second I guess "

" it looks like team Nizzy is beating team Coderra huh " said Izzy

" uh team what? " said the cynical teen

" Eeee! Team Coderra I love it Izzy " replied Sierra happily and hugging Cody

" whoa since when are we a team, besides I'm strictly a part of team Gwody " protested Cody

" but that doesn't have a nice ring to it like the way Coderra does " countered Izzy

" oh don't listen to Codykins he's just shy "

" man you're so weird " Cody responded

After a couple of more games the four went to a nearby pizza restaurant to eat. They sat on of the booths by the window with Izzy sitting next to Noah and Sierra sat next to Cody, much to his displeasure. Noah was amazed by Izzy's intense appetite.

" you're love for food rivals that of Owen's "

" what can I say, me and big O are masters at the culinary arts " replied Izzy as she downed her second pizza. Noah however ate his at a more presentable way.

" I can say that today was pretty fun, we should do it again sometimes except next time I'll make sure Gwen accepts my invite "

Again Noah saw as Sierra averted her gaze to her hands under the table. How stupid can Cody be to not realize there's was someone waiting for him with open arms. Izzy also noticed Sierra's sad face " hey Sierra let's go to the bathroom and check our...uh...brains yeah brains " and she dragged the reluctant girl to the bathroom.

" so Cody I know you can see that Sierra likes you or are you that dumb "

" what of course I know it's just she creeps me out, she's so obsessive and weird and she's not my type at all. I mean she's the stalker girlfriend I always wanted but believe me I regret that wish completely, trust me Noah be very careful what you wish for "

Noah rolled his eyes at how he labeled Sierra. He had secretly hung out with her sometimes and she was nothing like the way Cody described her. She showed a sweet personality and she even admitted to him that she didn't mean to act stalkerish around Cody it just sort of came out and she couldn't help it. " and Gwen is your type when you hardly even know her Cody " he stated with words dipped in sarcasm

" it's called love at first sight Noah " Cody replied slightly irritated that he was going against his feelings

" more like one-sided love, believe me I know how it looks like "

" I don't care if that's what it is, if I keep trying I can make her fall in love with me. No girl can resist a lady killer like me "

" are sure you won't be just annoying her "

" NO! It'll show her that I truly care, and as I recall Noah you were doing the exact same thing with Heather. You knew she didn't like you, but I didn't see that stopping you right? So don't go judging me you damn hypocrite "

" don't you think I'm only trying to prevent that from happening to you moron, but that didn't cross your mind did it because you're so busy being in denial right! Believe me Cody you're fighting a losing battle, I've went through that and it's not pretty but I've learned from it. That's why I know if you go on with this it'll only end badly "

" even so I won't give up Noah no matter how many times she rejects me, I'll just brush it off and try again with a new idea "

" you know you're real funny Cody, you sit there calling me a hypocrite, but in reality you're the hypocrite here "

" what did you say " Cody said now getting mad. Who was Noah to try and judge him?

" you confidently go around saying you'll keep trying and you won't give up, but yet you criticized Sierra when she's doing the exact same thing you're doing. In my eyes Cody that looks like a hypocrite to me "

"..."

" sorry we took so long guys " said Izzy as she and Sierra took their seats again. Both girls noticed the tension flowing in the air " so I call dibs on the last slice " said Izzy trying to break the ice

" uh yeah take it " replied Cody. What Noah just said was completely true. He had been rejecting Sierra and calling her annoying when he was doing the same thing with Gwen. How could he have been so mean to her? She was the one who would save him from the bullies, take a blow for him when the lunch was having a massive food fight, and even beat up a dog who had once tried to bite him. She had been by his side this whole time except he was just to blind to see.

" are you okay Codykins? "

" yeah I couldn't be better " and he genuinely smiled at her and it surprised her a little but it quickly turned into a big smile. He wouldn't be mean to her anymore. Now he was going to be more understanding of her and treat her like the way you're suppose to treat a friend.

Noah and Izzy watched the little moment and gave each other a quick smiling glance at each other. Once the four were done they decided on going their separate ways.

" hey Sierra why don't I walk you home? " said Cody happily

" O M G I'd love that " and she took a hold of his hand and surprisingly he let her

" later guys let's do this again sometime it was fun " Cody said as he walked away, but this time he didn't mention Gwen at all

" Noah does this mean you get to walk me home? "

" well now, how would one travel from here to the jungle before school starts tomorrow " and with that both started laughing as they walked down the sidewalk. By now the sun was setting giving it a magical romantic feel. As he reached her house she stopped by the door and turned to him " Izzy likes your style Noah, we should do this again " and she leaned in and kissed his cheek causing him to blush. Before he could reply she had already disappeared into her house. Maybe going out with her another day wouldn't be so bad and he soon made his way back to his house, without realizing that he was smiling all the way there.

Finally after waiting for about two and a half hours Heather assumed their practice should be done by now. She casually made her way over to the football field. As she expected the whole football team began exiting, yelling out nonsense that only boys would say.

" Yeeeeaaaaaa good practice y'all "

" we gonna destroy those Rustbuckets tomorrow "

" guys show a little sportsmanship "

" ahhhh can it DJ "

" hey let's go round up some hotties "

" oh yea uncork her and then pork her "

Soon the whole jocks except for DJ started chanting that " Uncork her and Pork her, uncork her and Pork her " they all sang immaturely. She recognized Tyler amongst the group " hey Tyler over here "

" Uncork her an-...huh oh hey Heather what are you doing here? "

" I was looking for Alejandro, you seen him Tyler? "

" H-bomb what brings you here " Duncan said now exiting the group and walking up to her

" Is Alejandro with you Duncan? "

" oh him, he's still on the field, that guy practices like a champ even though practice is done right Tyler "

" yeah it's killer, and that's why he's the captain of the football team "

" Ty, D-machine you guys coming or what? "

" oh yea let's go Ty, later Heather "

" see ya Heather " and the two left chanting that ridiculous song again down the hallway. She sighed at their immaturity and entered the big field. She saw Alejandro there still in his uniform and helmet tackling down on a big object. She had never actually seen him practicing, and thought he just used the whole football thing as a means to get girls, like a whole lot of them did. But seeing him now, she knew that wasn't the case.

_" that guy practices like a champ even though practice is done "_

_" that's why he's the captain of the football team "_

He didn't just do it for the title, no he did it because he was serious about it. She silently watched him from afar as he would push the object a bit further each time he would tackle it. That thing looked like it was heavy, but he still kept tackling it and growling from time to time. It was really alluring to watch him like this. It was mesmerizing her and she couldn't look away. The way his legs moved so quickly, or the way his shoulders raised up, and how his chest heaved up and down, just put her in a trance. Slowly without even realizing she walked over to him, only until she was in front of him did she snap out of it. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, raising himself up from his crouched position. She could still see his lime-green eyes through that helmet of his, as well as his muscular chest through that tight jersey he had on.

She never actually saw him this close with his uniform on, and the day before when he had arrived at the party her and Jose were in, she was too busy being mad that she hadn't even taken a good look at him. Now as she saw him in the Rogerson High Warriors football jersey she was speechless. The setting sun shone brightly upon him casting a certain glow to radiate off him. Her mind was blank with only one thing running through it.

The helmet and uniform made him look extremely hot.

" Heather " he said through that iron protective mask he wore. She could see his face that showed a feeling of loneliness and a longing to see her. Even behind that mask he couldn't hide from her. She slowly raised her hands and removed his helmet that prevented her from seeing his face. He did nothing as his helmet was removed revealing his face. He could feel her hand as it trailed from his face all the way down to his chest.

" you overworked yourself Alejandro "

" yeah " and the two just stared into each others eyes for a while

" Alejandro...I..I'm sor- "

" I'm sorry Heather "

" what no, I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry for how I acted "

" it's okay Heather " and he smiled at her with his eyes shining " I just can't stay mad at you "

She embraced him tightly, dropping his helmet to the floor " Alejandro I didn't mean to fight you, I love you " he returned the hug " I love you too Heather and I don't like fighting with you either " she could practically feel his muscles through the tight shirt

" now get out of this sweaty thing and let's head out "

" right buena idea Heather, gimme a second "

Heather waited outside the locker room for him to finish up. At this time the school was pretty much empty. The only people here were the ones who had detention, after school nerds, and the sport kids still practicing. After about ten minutes Alejandro came out, now wearing a regular white shirt and his sweatpants.

" you looked so hot in your uniform Alejandro "

" oh? " he said slightly surprised by her random compliment

" yeah you did, and it was such a tight shirt that I could feel your muscles " she said with a dreamy expression

" would you like to see my muscles up close " he said smirking and raising an eyebrow

" yes..I mean NO! what a stupid question " she said now recovering from her daze

He ignored her and started lifting his shirt slowly and she blushed as his body was coming into her view " w-wh-what are you d-doing Alejandro? " He lifted his shirt to a point where she could see his eight pack, and as soon as she saw it she almost did a massive nosebleed at the spot. He was hot, hot, hot, and hot. Her hand unconsciously moved as if she were under a spell. She layed her hand on his stomach, which was devoid of any trace of fat. It felt like touching a smooth soft boulder and soon both of her hands were on it and tracing every inch of him, he had definitely been working out since freshman year where he only had a six pack. He let out a groan as he felt her soft hands on his stomach.

" Heather you have such soft hands " he said, mind in a complete daze. That snapped her out of her dreamland and quickly she pulled her hands away. She was blushing and he was panting "um whoa uh..that was...you..let's go shall we "

" right let's go...but you do have soft hands " he said smirking trying to hold in his laughter

She gave him a glare " never speak of this again " but he laughed and pulled her in for a kiss " your secrets safe with me " and as they exited the school Alejandro glanced at her

" um Heather "

" what is it "

" I...love you "

" I love you too Alejandro "

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**This chapter was in my eyes super cute. It had AleHeather, Nizzy, and Coderra all in one chapter.**

**Next up it's Duncan's turn for drama. So I think now this is my longest chapter.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**To all my Reviewers: thank you all I love you**

**It's been a long road as we arrive at our next stop chapter 12. While stepping off the train make sure you stand clear of the closing doors.**

***bing bing *...anyway disclaimer time**

**Noah: Jeanette doesn't own anything blah blah only the plot**

**Me: :{**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: My Sweet Beloved Dunky<p>

Duncan dragged his feet all way to school, after the long night he had with Courtney he was exhausted. She had demanded that he call her everyday after practice. Who knew that girl could talk for hours on the phone. He barely got any sleep that night and seeing as how he surprisingly went to school early now it was killing him slowly. He entered the school and saw Geoff and Bridgette.

" whoa Duncan you look like a zombie, what happened? " Geoff said

" I didn't get much sleep yesterday cuz I was on the phone with Courtney all night "

" yikes that can't be healthy " said Geoff and Bridgette elbowed him on his arm " hey she just wants to spend time with him and seeing as how Duncan is always at practice the only solution is the phone "

" Duncan you're here " yelled Courtney

" speak of the devil " Duncan said and he was soon embraced by Courtney " oh Dunky I was so happy when you called you know I love talking to you " and this made him feel slightly guilty at feeling mad at her before and he hugged her back " yeah I love talking to you too princess " As Courtney and Bridgette started talking, Geoff went to Duncan's side

" that's not how you'll solve you're problem "

" I know but she likes it, so I'll be willing to put up with it and besides she called me Dunky no girls ever called me that "

" really it sounds lame "

" you're just jealous "

" hurry Dunky or we'll be late "

" coming baby " he said melting at the nickname and took a hold of her waiting hand.

" I think Courtney is turning him into a wuss "

" well I think it's cute "

Duncan made it to his locker with Courtney right by his side and he saw Alejandro and Heather already there. " wow D you're really serious about getting to school early now huh "

" of course he is, Dunky can do anything he sets his mind to "

" Dunky " both Heather and Alejandro said almost laughing at the nickname and Duncan glared at them both " you're just jealous "

He started grabbing his stuff from his locker and did a little thinking to himself. He did admit that Courtney was kinda making him look wimpy. She made him go to class early, she made sure he didn't do any pranks, kept him from bullying the nerds, called him Dunky (he didn't really mind that one), and to top it off made him actually listen to a chick. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms hug his " come on Dunky walk me to my class "

" whatever you say babe " and he agreed to her again. Why, because he loved her. As he was walking he saw Gwen catch up to them " hi guys what's up " Courtney smiled at Gwen " oh hey Gwen, Dunky here decided on walking me to my class. Isn't he just the sweetest "

" uh...Dunky " she said stifling her laughter

" you're just jealous " he repeated and when he reached the classroom he saw Trent waiting there by the door. " hi Trent " Courtney said

" hey good morning Courtney " and Duncan didn't like the way he was smiling at Courtney. To be honest he never really liked Trent because he would hang around Courtney to much. The two gave each other the stink eye. Trent didn't like Duncan either. He stole Gwen's heart from him and now he thinks he can steal Courtney's friendship from him too. Well he's dead wrong.

" Hey Elvis still carrying that old junk with you " Duncan said pointing to his guitar

" still failing all of you're classes Duncan " he retorted.

" well guys why don't we head in already " Gwen said as she noticed the dislike in the air. Trent misinterpreted her intentions and thought she was defending Duncan so he got a little mad, but stopped nonetheless.

" see you after class Dunky " and he glared at Trent and Gwen who were snickering quietly. But it soon turned into a grin when he felt Courtney's soft lips on him " later dollface " and before he left he muttered " you're just jealous "

Trent was laughing at the nickname Courtney had given Duncan once he was in his seat. Gwen was also laughing at it. "What's so funny you two " Courtney said as she sat in between them " oh nothing Courtney just some joke " and Gwen agreed " yeah just some joke "

" oh ok " Courtney said obliviously and throughout the whole period all Courtney would talk about would be Duncan. Once class ended Gwen laughingly made her way to her next class which already had Duncan there.

" hey Dunky " Gwen said laughing

" can it pasty you're just jealous "

" ok sorry, but seriously though Dunky that sounds so wimpy and so not you "

" I know I know, it takes quite a lot of effort to date someone like Courtney " he sighed " yeah I love her, but it's just lately she's been trying to change me "

" what do you mean "

" well she's trying to make me follow all these rules and stuff, and it's just not me. I feel as if she wants to turn me into someone I'm not "

" you're reading into it too much Duncan, I think she just wants to look out for you "

" hmm I hope you're right cuz I'm no softy "

" oh I know...Dunky " she said laughing again

" you're just jealous "

Once lunch time came Duncan decided that he'd just relax from his thoughts and hang around his friends. Wow Courtney must really be getting to him if he's actually thinking took the regular seat next to Tyler " hey bud you up for another smackdown today on Xbox after practice "

" you're so on man, the only reason I lost to you last time was because the X button on my controller didn't work "

" excuses " said Duncan and eventually everyone started arriving and Tyler pumped a fist to the air " sweetness Team Awesome is all here now "

" I told you a thousand times it's the Knuckle Bomb Group " Duncan interjected

" hey whoever doesn't want their pudding just pass it to me " Owen said happily " how bout you Al c'mon buddy give it up "

" Alejandro it's Alejandro " he said as he passed the pudding to Owen

" here Oliver you can take mine, if I eat chocolate it'll make me breakout "

" wow thanks Lindsay " Owen said not even caring that she mispronounced his name again

" oh Dunky I'm going to get something from the vending machines I'll be right back " Courtney said as she got up " alright babe " he said

"..."

Duncan knew something was wrong when he noticed everyone stop talking all of a sudden and he hesitantly turned around and saw that all his friends were holding in their breaths.

" BWAHAHA " they all broke out laughing except Lindsay who apparently didn't get the joke

" no way Dunky what's up with that " Tyler said

" Yeah it doesn't suit you at all " Owen added

" shut up you're all just jealous " Duncan said with his face now red from embarrassment

" hey Hannah who's Dunky? "

Heather facepalmed at Lindsay's denseness and it caused Alejandro to laugh harder " oh por favor no more ahahah it's too haha much "

" you're all just jealous "

" yeah cuz every guy would kill for such a manly nickname like yours Dunky " Tyler said laughing and causing another domino effect to happen as everyone else laughed

" shut it already, like I said jealous "

" wow what's so funny now " Courtney said as she came back and Gwen spoke up " oh just another joke " and she pouted " so I miss another one, just my luck "

" hey you okay Duncan you look mad "

" couldn't be better " he said angrily as he saw his friends get disappointed when Courtney had used his name instead of the nickname they wanted to hear so badly. He liked the name, they were just jealous.

" hey Duncan you owe me twenty bucks if you lose on Xbox today after practice "

" well if you wanna just hand over a twenty dollar bill to me, then who am I to say no "

" what Duncan did you forget that you're suppose to call me after every practice "

" I'll call you afterwards alright "

" but were suppose to make up for lost time " she said disappointed that he wanted to play instead of talk with her. " we will, and after I make an easy twenty bucks I'll call you "

" you promise "

" I promise "

The day went by and more people laughed at his nickname. He simply kept repeating the same thing to them " you're just jealous " he would tell them. It was getting annoying to have to repeat himself but for Courtney he'd do it. As he arrived to his next class he met up with Geoff and Owen who were already inside.

" hey Dunky good to see you early "

" aaahh put a burger in it Owen "

" seriously bro, she's totally crashing your party with all this stuff she makes you do " Geoff said

Duncan thought about what he was saying and wondered if he had a point " it's just she wants to spend time with me, but I guess seeing as how I got practice all day she just calls me " and Geoff gave him a glance " yeah and she keeps you up all night, you know lately I've been noticing you not doing the things you usually do, it looks like she's trying to change you "

" hey let's not bad mouth, Courtney like this, she's just trying to watch his back " Owen said. Even though he found Courtney's nickname funny it didn't mean he'd just make fun of her, after all she was still a friend

" watch his back, she completely has him by a leash and I think Duncan should do whatever he wants " countered Geoff

Duncan layed in his seat and thought about what they were saying. Sure Courtney was a little controlling but that didn't mean she had him on a leash. There was more to the C.I.T then her spoiled attitude, she did have that sweet side that he liked about her. One that she would show to him when they were together. It's just that she made him do things he didn't like. He didn't want to follow the rules or go to school early it just wasn't him. He wanted to cause mayhem on the school and do his late night graffiti stunts, but he couldn't because Courtney was on his case. Were they right, was she changing him? He felt the same on the inside, but what about on the outside. Finally once his classes were over he met up with Alejandro by the lockers.

" amigo why the long face "

" hey Alejandro do I seem different to you? "

" que? What do you mean? "

" like do I still act like my old self? "

Alejandro saw that his friend was feeling a little confused and put his arm on his shoulder " hey what's wrong Duncan " and he sighed " you see lately I've been feeling that Courtney's been trying to make into something I'm not ". Alejandro listened intently as his friend was talking " I think she's doing it because she cares about you and doesn't want to see get in any trouble "

" Hey Alejandro " came Heather's voice and next to her was Courtney " hey Dunky, remember you better call me after you're little match with Tyler " he smiled at the name " I know "

" Alejandro, me and Courtney are gonna go shopping okay, don't overdo it at practice "

" okay mi amor, but are you sure you don't want to see me practice " he said remembering how it led to a little fun" I'm sure " she said glaring at him

Meanwhile Courtney was saying her goodbyes to Duncan " now Dunky I'm going to be out with Heather, but that doesn't mean you can't call if something comes up ok " and he scowled a little at how she thought he was a little kid who couldn't take care of himself " sure " he said and he grinned again when he felt her soft lips again " have fun at practice Dunky " and with that the two were gone

" hurry amigo don't wanna be late "

" yeah go on I'll catch up " and he started finishing up and making sure he put away his annoying books so he wouldn't have any extra luggage on his way home.

" hey Duncan shouldn't you be at practice "

" hey Gwen what are you still doing here? " he said grinning at her " well to be honest I have to stay for detention, cuz I played a prank on my teacher " she replied laughing " alright pasty " and he gave her a high five " you see now that there is why I like you "

" hehe thanks Duncan "

He decided on taking out his frustration out on practice, just as he had told Alejandro to do once. He laughed at the irony of it. It turns out that his practice was a good stress reliever, but it was tiring too. He chose to stay a little more once practice was done to relieve himself a little. By now his whole team had already left, and he even stayed later then Alejandro who had already made his way back home too. He was now sitting by the steps of the exit to his football field and didn't even notice someone approach him.

" hey there mind if I sit with you " and he looked up to see Gwen smiling at him " oh sure I was getting a little bored anyway "

At the mall Heather and Courtney were having a lot of fun as they exited their tenth store and were being followed by a reluctant Tyler who thought going to the mall after practice was a good idea. He was proven wrong once he bumped into the two shopaholic girls. " c'mon isn't this enough stuff " he said as he carried their numerous bags with much difficulty

" okay let's get something to eat " Heather said

Once they were at the food courts Courtney started wondering something " hey Tyler I thought you and Duncan were going to play today after practice " and Tyler looked up from his food " oh he decided against it and stayed at practice...hmmm must've chicken out " At this Courtney looked down at her food, he didn't call her. He must be feeling a little off, well she ought to cheer him up.

" Tyler you're pretty strong to hold all our bags "

" I've got wicked strong fingers Heather, once my mom got me a piano and I broke the keys. Got into sports after "

" I'm going to see Duncan " Courtney said

" huh? What for? " Heather asked

" cool I'll go with you Court, cuz I left my PSP in my locker "

" okay but first you're going to carry our bags to our cars "

" Aww man " he said not looking forward to it, and Courtney smiled up at him " and then afterwards I'll drive you home ". This caused him to grin " you will ALRIGHT BRING ON THOSE BAGS " he said happy that he won't have to wait for the annoying bus. Once all the bags were put away he got inside her car and awaited for Courtney.

" so Heather let's do this again "

" you bet Courtney, and I'm sure Tyler would love to join us, right Ty " she joked

He cringed and sunk in his seat already terrified of the idea. Soon Courtney got in the car as well and started it up but he noticed she was glaring at him " what? Did you forget something? "

" no you did dummy, where's your seatbelt? "

" oohhh right " and he began putting " safety first right Court "

" that and I don't want you to be the cause of my first ticket " and at that the two started laughing " you know Courtney when you're not being all smart-pants you're real funny "

She pondered on what he had just said. Was this how Duncan felt? Was she being too demanding of him? " do you think I'm too uptight, maybe I should lighten up I guess "

" hey whoa Courtney I didn't mean it as an insult, you're fine the way you are, it's who you are. All I'm saying is try to have fun more often because you're a cool person to hang out with "

" wow...thank you Tyler " she said completely flattered " you're welcome and besides Team Awesome ain't the same without our braniac "

" hmm you know what Tyler? I misjudged you, you're a lot more smarter then I thought "

" thanks, and have I told you how much I love you're wheels Courtney "

" actually yeah, everytime we see each other " and they laughed again. After about eight minutes they arrived at the school and headed for the football field. " why don't you get Duncan and I'll get your PSP Tyler, you look a little tired and all, besides going to the football field is closer than going to your locker "

" thanks " and he scribbled his password onto a paper and headed for the football field

Gwen took a seat next to Duncan who seemed very pensive at the moment " what's wrong Duncan you seem off " and he simply looked up at the sky " I just haven't been myself. Courtney is trying to change me into a softy and I appreciate her concern but it's just not me " Gwen stared at him as he continued " I'm a bad guy and she's the good guy, and that's it, maybe I just don't deserve her " and he felt her place a warm hand on his

" don't say that, you're an amazing person and any girl would be lucky to be with you "

" do...do you...mean that "

" I do...I really do " and she looked into his teal eyes and slowly moved closer. He suddenly felt light-headed, and his exhaustion was getting to him. His mind wasn't processing things well. He felt something soft touch his lips and it felt nice.

Once Tyler entered he spotted Duncan and his mouth dropped once he notice what he was doing. He was kissing Gwen and he just couldn't believe it. How would Courtney react once she saw this, it'd probably break her apart. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't be able to bare seeing her cry. As he quickly left he didn't notice that another teen had witnessed the scene as well.

" what's wrong Tyler, where's Duncan? "

" ...he left already...nobody was there "

" oh I see " she said disappointed " well how bout that ride I promised you "

Courtney noticed a change in Tyler's mood as he was quiet throughout the whole ride and he even looked slightly sad. As they arrived at his house she stepped out with him and walked him to his door " sorry for dragging you around in the mall " and she realized that he hadn't look at her since they got in the car " it's okay "

" is something wrong? You're awfully quiet "

" Courtney I want you to know that I'll always be there for you and I've always considered you a loyal friend " he said now looking up at her

" wow thanks, but where's all this coming from "

He embraced her in a hug and knew she was going to be broken soon. There was no dodging this bullet, it was coming and it was aiming for Courtney. For now he'll let her rest and give her this day of happiness.

" it's coming from the heart "

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**Looks like Duncan is feeling stressed out and leave it to Gwen to use it to her advantage, that little bitc- oops almost said a bad word. Tyler is such a sweetheart and I loved the scene with him and Courtney. I did it because in the episode in TDWT after Courtney finds out about Gwen and Duncan, he felt bad and said Duncan was a jerk, which I agree.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To Angelvan105: awww u can review as many times as you want. Gwen kissed him first, and I was saving the Courtney/Heather flashback for a special occasion. As I said to my biggest fan it'll be in the next chapter I promise**

**To SoccerChica13: hey you're a new face around here, first of all thanks for reading and TRUST me she'll be upset**

**To TrustYourHeart: I'll help you murder her and then we'll hide the body**

**To Shain-The Otaku-of-Ireland- I'm not a Taylor Swift fan either :]**

**I love all you guys so I update quickly for ya  
><strong>

**Incredible 13 chapters and it's only my first fic amazing, well you're turn Sierra**

**Sierra: wow,oh my gosh me really, okay the Td characters don't belong to Jeanette at all  
><strong>

**Me: you bet they don't, now onwards**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Consequences of Our Actions<p>

As Duncan layed in his bed all he could think about was Gwen. It had been a long day and a very confusing one too. He had never seen her as more then a good friend and he thought she felt the same way. How wrong had he analyzed things, it wasn't like he thought at all. She had feelings for him and kissed him, he could still feel her lips.

_Gwen broke the kiss and was blushing and he was staring at her in complete shock . He was speeches " uh "_

_" D-Duncan I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, it's just I couldn't control my feelings for you anymore "_

_" ... "_

_Gwen knew this was very wrong, but it felt so right to just express her feelings and not keep it bottled up " I've fallen in love with you Duncan " and by now her hands were shaking _

_" Gwen I- "_

_" I'll see you tomorrow bye " and in a few seconds she was out of his sight _

He lazily sat up from his bed and ran a hand through his Mohawk. Was she serious, did she really love him? She was suppose to be his friend and nothing else, but she had wanted to be more then friends this whole time. It was clear to him that they both had lots of things in common. How would things be now if he had been dating Gwen?

_" well what would you do if you were in love with someone who was in love with someone else "_

He thought back to when he had that conversation with Gwen and it hit him. She wasn't talking about a friend like she had told him, she was talking about herself the entire time. Why hadn't he noticed it? Before he knew it he had dozed off to sleep and had completely forgotten about calling Courtney.

Tyler walked to school the next day, and usually he'd be excited on a Friday but today he was feeling like an extremely nervous mess. He was horrible when it came to keeping secrets, especially the dirty little ones. What should he do now? To tell or not to tell Courtney?

" hey there Tyler, nice morning were having " and he recognized the voice of Justin

" oh what, I mean yeah " he replied nervously

" why so jumpy? Did you see something you wish you hadn't or maybe you just had a long day yesterday full of surprises "

" what do you mean, I didn't see Gwen and Duncan at all yesterday " he said very quickly. Man he sucked with secrets.

" I never mentioned them two at all "

" uhh I gotta go...uh Lindsay is calling me " and he dashed away from Justin. There's no way that he could of also witnessed the scene too right? But he seemed so suspicious, it was almost as if he had actually been there too. Well he wasn't gonna let nothing get to him and he made his way to his locker. He felt someone pat his back.

" hey Tyler what's up "

" I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING " he replied scared

" whoa you alright Tyler " and he relaxed once he saw that it was just DJ. " oh yeah I'm cool, just a little jumpy that's all "

" Tyler hii Tyler " came Lindsay's voice and she kissed his cheek and he smiled at her " oh hey Linds "

" so how was practice "

" WHAT I DIDN'T SEE DUNCAN AFTER PRACTICE, AND I DIDN'T SEE GWEN "

" huh who's Duncan and Gwen? " and DJ simply shook his head

At the other side of the school was where another part of Team Awesome or Knuckle Bomb Group were at.

" hmm Dunky isn't here yet Heather "

" hah I knew him coming early wouldn't last, it was only a matter of time "

" I told you that Dunky can do anything he sets his mind too " she said glaring at her and Heather laughed " relax Courtney I'm only joking "

" hmm he didn't call me either " she was worried already yesterday and now she can guarantee that something was troubling him " I thought you and Tyler went to go look for him? "

" we did Heather but he wasn't there "

" he probably just forgot, or was to tired to call you. I mean he did stay overtime "

" yeah you're right, I guess I'm just overlooking things "

" now off to class we go "

Courtney still was worried, but decided that she can't baby him all the time. At her first period class all she saw was Trent and she made her way towards him " hey Trent, wheres Gwen "

" beats me " he said nonchalantly " I've been noticing that you talk to her less and less, I thought you liked her " she replied

" people change their minds, it happens "

" but I don't understand, all of a sudden "

" I did like her a lot, but I don't think she likes me...and I think she's into someone else. No biggie though " but Courtney could see the sadness in his eyes " I could talk to her for you, and I could- "

" just drop it Courtney, somethings are meant to happen and some just aren't meant to happen "

Courtney felt bad for him, how can gwen not like him. So who did she like, and where the heck was she? The period went by and she never arrived. Well everyone arrives late sometimes.

Duncan finally arrived to school in the middle of his third period health class. He had made on of the nerds he encountered in the hallway make him a late pass. He entered and noticed the teacher was absent. In other words this meant a free period and everybody was just doing whatever they wanted, while the substitute teacher was sitting on the desk reading a newspaper. He looked around and saw kids texting, Noah was reading a book (typical), Cody was playing his nintendo 3DS, and finally he spotted Heather and Alejandro in the back making out. He scoffed and threw a paperball at Alejandro, which fell right on his head.

" TU MADRE, who threw tha- oh Duncan bromigo you're here " and he separated himself from Heather " is that anyway to greet a friend "

" yeah jerk, and why are you so freaking late " Heather said irritated by his disturbance

" I just... overslept " but in actuality he wanted to avoid Gwen

" you had Courtney worried sick about you, she was looking for you "

" wait Courtney's sick " Alejandro said

" I said worried sick you idiot "

It then hit Duncan that he hadn't even spared a single thought on Courtney. He didn't even call her like he said he would. " she went looking for you yesterday after we went to the mall " and he froze at the spot. Did she see him? " r-really she did? "

" yeah but she told me that you had already left "

So she didn't see him, and he sighed in relief. " how come you didn't call her "

" what is she my mother, I don't need to call her every five seconds. She should know that I get tired from practice and sometimes all I wanna do is relax "

Heather and Alejandro were taken aback by his response " she only does this cuz she likes you idiot and besides Alejandro always calls me after all of his practices "

" that I do mi amor " he said as he rested his head on her shoulder

" well so what, it's just she calls me 24/7 and I needed a little space from that. Besides I'd probably have done another all-nighter if I had called her "

" hahah all-nighter " laughed Alejandro and he stopped once Heather glared at him " that shows how much she likes you if Courtney the honor student is willing to go all night to talk to you knowing she has school the next day, you unappreciative assho- "

" now, now my beautiful Heather, no need to get angry. I'm sure Duncan forgot to call her because he was just a little exhausted from practice "

" whatever I guess " she said and he put his arm around her shoulder " I love it when you get like this Heather "

" oh you love it don't you baby " she said putting a hand to his chest and completely forgetting about Duncan being next to her

Duncan however was deep in thought. Him being tired from practice had nothing to do with why he didn't call Courtney. The real reason was because he was to busy thinking of Gwen. He wondered how Gwen would of treated him if they dated. It probably be easy seeing as how they had loads of things in common. He couldn't keep dodging the inevitable though. His thoughts were interrupted by Alejandro.

" Duncan, Duncan you heard me "

" huh what? "

" I said are you ready for tomorrow's game "

" we have a game tomorrow? "

" yes at five-thirty, weren't you paying attention when the coach told us yesterday "

" oh right I remember "

Once it was time for his lunch period he decided not to go. He didn't want to see anybody at all he'd feel way to uncomfortable, so he ditched lunch. As he was walking he saw Justin coming his way. " not going to lunch "

" no I'm going for a smoke " he didn't like Justin one bit, mostly because he didn't like Alejandro and he use to flirt with Heather a lot

" hmm well I'm going and I hope I run into the pretty Heather " and this caused Duncan to stop and turn around " you stay away from her "

" well then if she's taken I guess I'll go for someone single...like Gwen "

Duncan grabbed him and shoved him to the wall " don't you go near Gwen or else " and Justin just smirked " what it's not as if she's your girlfriend, last time I checked Courtney was your girl " and that made Duncan stop and let go of him " I...don't like her, I just don't want someone like you near her "

" so are you convincing me or youself " and Duncan watched as he headed for the lunch room and left him with his head down in defeat

Courtney walked into the lunch room with Alejandro by her side " so Duncan went to class late "

" yes, but don't worry I'm sure he's fine " he said as he took a seat and saw as Lindsay was already there

" hola Lindsay I see you're here "

" oh hiii Alexander and hi Candice "

The two sweat dropped and merely sat down " she never gets it right does she? " and he laughed " well it's better than being called Al "

Heather made her way towards the lunch room and saw Tyler going in too " hey Tyler wait up " and he tensed up " I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING " he said nervously

" huh? Jumpy much " and he relaxed a little " oh sorry Heather I'm just just not on my game today "

" Tyler when are you ever on you're game " she joked and he let out a small chuckle " and speaking of game, you have one tomorrow right "

" yeah and- "

" might I join you two " Justin said

" no thanks " Heather responded and Tyler immediately cowered behind Heather " you heard her "

" well you guys wouldn't believe what I saw yesterday, or should I say who I saw? "

" what are you talki- " Heather didn't get to finish her sentence as she got her arm dragged by Tyler " c'mon Heather lets go "

" but I wanted to hear the latest gossip, and as the queen bee it's essential for me to know it "

" he's probably lying anyway, now c'mon ". Shit he knew, he knew. They made it to their table and were greeted by Lindsay

" Tyler you're here, oh hi Helga "

" it's Heather how many times- oh forget it "

" mi amor I saved your seat " and she smiled and sat next to him " so where's the D-machine? " she asked

" Dunky isn't here yet " Courtney said sadly and Heather looked around and noticed someone else missing " where's the goth girl "

" hey I haven't seen Gwen either, hmm she must be absent I guess " replied Courtney, but Heather was having a bad feeling about this situation " both Duncan and Gwen are missing " she thought

" I bet they'll show at the game tomorrow " added Owen and Alejandro nodded his head in agreement " yes I agree with Owen "

Courtney sighed " where are you... my Dunky " she thought sadly

Tyler watched as Courtney lowered her eyes in sadness and he gritted his teeth " those two how can they do this? " he thought and another question popped into his mind. How long had this been going on?

Once school had let out Courtney eagerly waited for Duncan by the lockers. He had to come to at least drop off his books, or so she thought.

" well I'm off señoritas, the coach wants us to be in tip top condition before our game "

" so you better win the game then Alejandro " he smirked " yeah I'll be in my uniform too " and Heather blushed " s-so who cares "

" see you later Courtney "

" bye " and Alejandro glanced at her for a while and could see her mind was somewhere else and with a quick kiss from Heather he left the two. " estupido Duncan " he muttered to himself

" so Courtney why don't we head to the mall again " Heather said trying to lift her friend's mood up

" uh you go I have something to take care of "

Heather wasn't stupid, she knew Courtney wanted to stay and wait for Duncan a little more.

_" what is she my mother, I don't need to call her every five seconds. She should know that I get tired from practice and sometimes all I wanna do is relax "_

Duncan was such a moron to not be able to see how much Courtney loved him. " okay Courtney I'll see you later then " and Courtney smiled at her " bye Heather "

Once Heather was gone her smile had completely vanished and she resumed waiting for Duncan to show up. She waited and waited but he never showed up. She kept making excuses in her head and telling herself he'd show up eventually. " Maybe he forgot something? Maybe he was bullying someone? Maybe he was in the bathroom? All these thoughts were running through her head, and she tried to convince herself that one of those thoughts was the reason to why he hadn't shown up yet. A half an hour passed and she noticed that she had actually sat down on the cold floor, and realized that she had run out of excuses for his absence. A teardrop ran down her face " he's not coming ". She picked herself up and headed to her car. " Maybe he was in a rush? " but this time she thought this excuse to herself with no actual belief in it like the others.

Saturday arrived very quickly and it was now five-thirty, meaning it was game time for the football players. Many students had already begun searching for seats in the bleachers. Other students were buying food in the concession stands first.

" Codykins let's sit here " said Sierra as she dragged Cody to the vacant spot " hey guys Sierra found a spot " and Izzy sat with a reluctant Noah following behind her " remind me again what drugs you guys used to make me agree to coming here "

" boys why don't you go buy us ladies some munchies " Izzy said ignoring Noah's comment " well I am a gentleman now c'mon Noah off we go " and again Noah was dragged to somewhere else.

Heather was making her way to her usual spot in the front, which nobody ever sat in. Students immediately made room for her to pass as she walked by them.

" wow Heather you sure maneuver easily through this crowd "

" well what can I say Courtney, I am the queen bee "

" and you love it don't you "

" oh most definitely "

As they sat down Courtney spotted a head of blue amongst the big crowd " HEY! Gwen over here "

Gwen froze once she saw Courtney waving at her. She had no intention of running into her here and had only come to talk to Duncan about what had happened. She hesitantly made her way towards Courtney " h-hi Courtney g-good to see you "

" hey Gwen where've you been? "

" oh I was um absent yesterday "

Soon the Rogerson Warriors bursted out through the field and the crowd immediately cheered loudly and it pumped them up.

" woo you hear that crowd, we're so gonna win this and send those Blue Falcons home "

" yeah we got the homefield advantage "

" and we got Alejandro leading us "

The opposing team soon made their entrance and didn't get such a warm welcome due to not having that many fans in the seats. On the bleachers the three girls cheered for their boyfriends on the field.

" go Tyler!"

" Alejandro you got this baby! "

" do your best Dunky! "

Gwen lowered her head when she heard Courtney. " there's my Dunky, Heather "

" no Courtney his name is Dennis, how can you forget names "

Courtney fell to the floor animately and chuckled at Lindsay's comment " right how can I forget " The game was progressing well and surprisingly it was pretty close. It was the fourth quarter and the score was 25-23 with the Warriors winning. Gwen sat nervously as the game was nearing it's end and she wasn't the only one nervous. Tyler couldn't keep this up anymore, he couldn't continue harboring this dirty little secret anymore. It was also didn't help that Justin had been taunting him the whole day. He was relieved once the game was done with Alejandro scoring the final TD. Everyone had erupted into cheers and so had the team once they were inside the locker room.

" YEEAAHH WE WON BABY " Duncan yelled happily

" they played a good game "

" ahh can it DJ "

" you were awesome Al " said the lovable mascot Owen

" it's Alejandro amigo "

Once they were done, everyone started heading out and receiving high fives from the crowd, as well as hugs from the girls. How the team loved the attention they always got after a win. Alejandro of course got the most attention. He made his way towards his friends and almost instantly he was dragged away by a jealous Heather.

" hmph stupid girls can't take a hint that you're all mine "

" but of course Heather " he said as he kissed her and made some girls eye her with jealousy and others with respect. Tyler joined Alejandro and pulled Lindsay into a hug " did you see me out there Lindsay " and she hugged him back " you were amazing Tyler "

But someone hadn't shown up yet. Courtney waited for Duncan to arrive so she can congratulate him, but he sure was taking long.

" hiya Courtney did you enjoy the game " and Courtney turned around and saw Sierra coming down the bleachers with Cody, Noah, and Izzy " yeah I did it was great, and whoa Noah you're here " she said surprised to see him

" drugs are a horrible weapon "

Suddenly Justin appeared and thought now was the best time to show himself " the game was great right Courtney "

" anti-me " Noah said glaring at him

" what do you want Justin " Courtney said and he smiled once he saw all of Courtney's friends appear including Tyler, " well I just wanted to tell you something nice " and Tyler quickly ran up in front of Courtney " she's not interested "

" very well , why don't you tell her then Tyler? "

" tell me what? " Courtney said now putting in her full attention and so did everyone else

" tell Courtney what you saw at the football field yesterday with Duncan and Gwen "

" huh " Courtney gasped and glared at Gwen who raised her hands up to her chest in defense

" now " Justin said to an extremely nervous Tyler who looked liked he was on the verge of exploding

" Uhh...I SAW DUNCAN AND GWEN KISS"

" WHAT! " Courtney said both in shock and anger " phew that feels like a load of " Tyler said relieved

" YOU! H-how could you..I-I thought we were friend-ish" and Courtney charged at Gwen but was held back by Sierra " I HATE YOU I HATE YOU "

" Duncan? Duncan? " Cody said with realization to why she didn't like him

" you called geek " came Duncan's voice as he finally arrived

* SLAM *

Duncan soon felt the wind get knocked out of him as Cody punched him with surprising force. He got up and was about to pound him when he realized something. Everybody's eyes were all on him and they all mirrored the same thing. Disappointment and shame. He looked up and spotted Courtney trying to charge at Gwen, but was being held back by Sierra. What was happening here?

He then put two and two together and it hit him. She knew, Courtney knew, everyone knew. Gwen was just as nervous as him. She was trying her best to get a word out to Courtney. " listen Cour- "

* SMACK *

Now it was Gwen who felt the wind get knocked out of her as she felt a painful slap. Everyone could only watch as the scenes were unveiling right in front of them. Heather watched as Courtney's head was lowered with her bangs covering her eyes and her fists were clenched to the point where she was trembling. Heather was helpless and for the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. Silently Courtney began walking away and everybody moved as she walked by them. Heather went towards Courtney but felt somebody gently grab her shoulder and turned around to see Alejandro with a sad look on his face, and he shook his head at her.

Duncan watched as Courtney was making her way towards him and he was frozen in his place. It felt like she was taking years to reach him, but in reality it was only seconds. Finally she reached him and stopped momentarily in front of him. He immediately braced himself for a slap, but without making eye contact with him she reached into her pocket and pulled out an object. She then lightly tossed it to him and without sparing a glance at him she walked away, and soon she was out of his sight. He looked down at the object and felt a knot in his stomach when he realized what it was.

_" Courtney wait up " a fifteen year old Duncan said as he desperately tried to catch up with the C.I.T _

_" no I won't wait for an ogre who couldn't even remember to get me a present for my birthday " replied the now-turned fifteen year old Courtney as she exited the party going on in her house, and headed to the backyard _

_" but princess I didn't forget, look I made this for you " and he tossed her his present _

_She looked at the object in her hand. It was a small wooden carved skull. She looked up at him " Duncan you made this yourself " and he smirked at her " sure did "_

_" okay this is really weird and I don't know what it is, but I love it " and she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug " happy birthday Courtney "_

She kept it, for two years she had kept it and the knot in his stomach tightened up even more. As he looked up he noticed that Gwen and him were the only ones left on the field. They were gone. His friends were gone. Courtney was gone. He felt so lonely and cold all of a sudden.

" Duncan I- " but before she could finish, Duncan had already begun walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**Wow such an emotional chapter. I included some TDWT script elements in there like how Tyler announced his secret, the way Sierra prevented Courtney from mangling Gwen, and the punch/slap that Duncan and Gwen received.**

**P.S. screw you Gwen**


	14. Chapter 14

**To AngelVan105: as promised the flashback is here**

**To SoccerChica13: I totally agree, she ruined the relationship**

**To TrustYourHeart: yes he is stupid**

**To Jason: *thinks evilly* hmmm you might be onto something**

**To Metallica F: hehe liking the list**

**So we're now on chapter 14, amazing, now go on Cody you're up**

**Cody: ladies man here, coming to tell you that Jeanette doesn't own none of the characters here**

**Me: onwards :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: And I've Lost My Way<p>

It was now past four-thirty on this fine Sunday, but it wasn't enough to make a certain teenger rise up from bed. The only noise that could be heard from her was the voice that her house phone gave you after an unsuccessful call.

_" hi you've reached Courtney's number and right now I am currently unavailable, but leave a message and I'll get back to you "_

_" Courtney it's Heather, can you give me a call back when you can "_

_" hey chica it's me Alejandro, I'd really would like to see you, so call me when you can " _

_" Court it's Owen, I was on my way to this all you can eat buffet and was wondering if you'd like to come. It'd be my treat, so if you wanna go call me...I'd really like it if you did "_

_" Courtney it's me...Tyler can you drop me a call I r-really wanna talk to you...please "_

_" hi Courtney it's me Lindsay, I'm off to the mall and would love it if you joined me, so call me back...I even got your name right this time "_

_" Courtney it's Trent, look I heard about what happened...and I'm here for you...I'll always be here for you "_

The phone next to her bed just kept ringing but she as usual wasn't answering it. None of the calls her friends gave her were successful, and were all being sent to the answering machine. She was laying down on her bed with her back to the phone and a pillow to her head. The phone annoyingly rang again an hour later and like before was sent to the answering machine.

" Courtney it's Heather again, can you please pick up I wan- " and it was this time cut off by Courtney pulling the cord out and shutting the irritating phone up completely.

" can't they take a damn hint " she angrily thought and resumed her position on the bed. On the other side of the phone line was a disappointed asian teen. Heather ended her call and sat back down on her porch next to Alejandro.

" no luck again mi amor? " and she shook her head " no she didn't pick up...arrh DAMN IT, I just knew that bitch couldn't be trusted " and Alejandro already knew who she was talking about.

" come on beautiful let's go out "

" right...let's go "

He drove her to a nearby restaurant and the two sat on one of the booths. He ordered them both something and awaited for the food. Heather always loved going on dates with him but today she was just staring out the window, and didn't even notice the food had arrived.

" come on Heather eat, I don't like seeing you like this " but she didn't respond and continued looking out the window. She was in deep thought at the moment.

" when we were younger, Courtney would always listen to my stories without ever getting bored " she said half to herself and half to Alejandro.

_" hey you're in my seat " an eight year old Heather said_

_" I don't see your name on it " replied the equally aged Courtney _

" when I first met her in the second grade I couldn't stand her. She sat on my seat, nobody ever sat on my seat...but this girl actually sat on it "

Alejandro listened closely as Heather talked " we'd always try to get there before the other did, so we could sit on that seat...whoever was last always took the seat next to whoever was first " and her hands were now clenching and unclenching

_" hey that's my pencil Heather, you stole it I'm gonna tell the teacher on you "_

_" I didn't steal it from you, I stole it from the monster in my closet "_

_" wow...really that must of been so scary, how'd you do it? "_

" we'd always argue back and forth about the stupidest things, and as usual before she could rat me out I'd invent some dumb story which she always believed " and now Alejandro noticed her hands were trembling a little " she was the only one who ever believed my stories, and little by little we stopped arguing, and without us even realizing it we had become friends, though none of us would admit it. Then in the fifth grade we had to do this science project for a science fair, and seeing as how I sucked at school nobody wanted to be my partner. "

_" hey Heather, looks like your dumbness scared away everyone "_

_" hmph like I care, this is no big deal I can do this myself I can go without help for days for weeks trust me "_

_" well I know you stink at school, but I heard you know how to draw and do cool designs...and I'm not good at none of those areas...so can you be my partner "_

_" huh, are you sure about that, I mean I'm no good at writing reports and stuff "_

_" I'll handle the reports and you handle the artworks, I'm sure if we work together we can ace this "_

_" well I don't actually need help, but I'm sure you do, so I'll help "_

" despite everyone warning her about me...s-she still asked me to be her partner. It turns out..that our project was the one chosen to represent our school in the science fair " and by now her voice was breaking

_" Heather did you hear that our project was the one that was picked " Courtney said as she hugged Heather for the first time " thank you so much I couldn't of done it alone " and as Courtney was hugging Heather she wasn't able to see the first true smile Heather had given in her life_

" you have no idea how happy she made me that day...it was the first time t-that I've ever seen someone happy a-about anything I've ever done " she lowered her head " she... she's become my best friend "

Alejandro rose up from his spot and went to her side. He wrapped both his arms around her " it's okay mi amor everything will be okay "

Sunday was now over and it meant school was back in session. A very hesitant Gwen made her way to school and decided to go late. An equally hesitant Duncan did the same thing. He contemplated on ditching school, but he'd only prolonge the inevitable. He made sure to cut the health class he shared with Alejandro and Heather. As he sat on his desk he began noticing the difference in things now. Nobody called him yesterday to check if he'd done his homework, nobody called him Dunky, nobody assured him that he can do anything he set his mind to, and nobody gave him the other half of their bagel like Courtney use to do. Now the guilt and regret started pounding into his chest like a tsunami disaster. He had taken everything Courtney had done for him for granted, and now that all those things he had supposedly found irritating were gone he felt empty. Slowly he began playing with the skull he had made Courtney.

At lunch time Gwen knew she couldn't sit in the same table as before and began searching for somewhere else. She spotted Cody sitting at a table with Noah and Izzy, and made her way over to him. She knew he had this annoying crush on her, and although she didn't want to go he was the only choice. Once she took a seat next to him she prepared herself for a geek attack, but shockingly it never came. Instead he just looked at her with disgust " sorry but you're in Sierra's seat " he said with a cold voice

To say that she was surprised was an understatement and she observed the others. Noah was looking at her with indifference and Izzy gave her a glare " yeah that seats taken "

" eh hem you're in my seat " said Sierra as she finally arrived from the vending machines and was not so happy at seeing who was in her seat. Gwen was so shocked at Cody's reaction but she knew where she wasn't wanted and lifted herself up from the seat. She watched as Sierra sat and hugged Cody, who surprisingly didn't push her away. It was as if she were a new kid again, she had nowhere to sit. She sat where not many kids were seated at.

At another table sat an incomplete team. Courtney wasn't at school and the usually loud table was just in an awkward silence. Everything felt different now Owen wasn't eating, Lindsay wasn't being her dumb self, Tyler wasn't speaking, Alejandro wasn't flirting, and Heather wasn't talking about her popularity. It wasn't the same anymore. " so did anyone have any luck with Court " Tyler said breaking the silence and everyone just shook their heads.

" I miss her " Owen said sadly and Heather patted his back " me too "

After a dreaded day, school was finally over. Due to excessive rain today, all sports practices were canceled. It felt odd to be by the lockers without Duncan yelling around, and Courtney shutting him up.

" don't worry Heather I'm sure she'll be here tomorrow, you'll see " but that didn't cease her troubles " it's just that she's never absent, she was always so stubborn and refused to miss school even when she was sick "

Heather felt so helpless " I couldn't prevent it...I had a bad feeling something would of happened with those two...and even with knowing all that I still couldn't prevent it.

" mi amor it's not your fau-

" Courtney was always helping me out and making sure I did all of my schoolwork, so that I can pass and be with her in the next year. It had nothing to do with the way Duncan described it...she just cares about her friends too much and yet...I WAS USELESS... "

" c'mere my sweet Heather " and he put his arm on her shoulder " I'll keep calling her and if she doesn't pick up then I'll go to her house and drag her out if I have to "

" alright...uh thanks " she said looking away and he chuckled when he noticed she was still not so use to showing her sweet side

Behind the shadows Duncan watched as they left and he quickly went to his locker once they were gone. He felt so miserable and he hated this feeling so much. His friends hated him, Courtney hated him. It made him feel so alone. Before he'd always be happy when there was no practice, because it meant he could go on a date with Courtney. Now nobody was waiting for him, nobody wanted to see him.

It was by now almost six and Courtney was still on her bed and hadn't gotten up. She didn't even care that her mom was worried or that it was a school day. Around thirty minutes later she got up and entered the shower by her room. She stepped in and turned the knob, letting the hot water pour all over her head and body. The hot steam felt good, on her body. It was as if it were burning away her memories. She was to preoccupied with the shower that she didn't hear the knock to her bedroom.

" Courtney, honey your friend is here he's worried about you...I'm worried about you " her mother said and she was saddened by Courtney's lack of response " please talk to her for me Alejandro, she won't eat anything and hasn't been out of her room at all "

" don't worry that's what I'm here for " and with that Courtney's mother went downstairs hoping he can do something about Courtney.

As Courtney was washing the shampoo off of her hair she noticed that she hadn't locked the door. She lazily wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out to close it. Once Alejandro entered her room he saw that Courtney wasn't there. He then heard the sound of water running and turned his head to the closed door at the end of the room.

_" please talk to her for me, she won't eat anything and hasn't been out of her room at all "_

Suddenly a shiver went down his spine and his heart started skipped a beat. " she wouldn't be doing what I think she's doing right " he spoke out loud. He was breathing erratically and was beginning to assume the worst.

_" why hello there señorita, I'm Alejandro and what might your name be? "_

_" okay stop right there, cuz I'm not interested "_

Alejandro shut his eyes closed " why are these memories coming to me now? " but the flashback wasn't stopping

_" you got it all wrong I merely wanted to know your name that's all, but you are very pretty "_

_" my name is Courtney Hernandez, and why is it that I've never seen you around here? "_

_" well pretty Courtney that's because I'm new around here "_

_" oh you're new "_

These memories just wouldn't stop and it kept pulling at his heart strings more and more.

_" let's get one thing straight Ale-jerk-dro just cause I'm showing you around doesn't mean were friends alright "_

_" fiesty aren't you I like that in a girl, but what I like more is when those fiesty girls escort me around " he said putting an arm around her _

_" oh spare me the theatrics " she replied removing his arm_

He had secretly had a thing for Courtney when he first met her and was attracted by her fiestyness. That is until he met Heather and was struck with love at first sight. As the days went by he had formed a funny but strong bond of friendship with Courtney.

_" ...and even with knowing all that I still couldn't prevent it "_

Alejandro wasn't going to let Heather down, he knew how horrible she had been feeling about this. That's why he had come, to make his true love happy and cheer his friend up. He looked at the door with his mind made up and without hesitation he charged right through.

Right as Courtney was about to put the lock on she felt an incredible force pound into her and was sent to the floor. She could've sworn she felt a pair of arms go around her body and cushion the fall. She looked and saw Alejandro.

" Don't you fucking dare Courtney, don't you dare suicide, it isn't the answer and you know it. Heather misses you, I miss you...everyone misses you and we all want you back. That's why I came to knock some sense into you and stop you from doing shit like this. How could you have possibly thought...DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD OF DONE TO US! I know you're sad but you can't leave us you're to special " and as he finished his speech he looked into Courtney's eyes and saw they were wide and her face was completely as red as a tomato.

Realization then hit him as he examined the situation more. He was on top of Courtney pinning her down by her shoulders and the only thing between them was a soaked up towel. Another shiver ran through him, but this time it wasn't Courtney's life he was worried about now. " oh...uh hehehe " he said nervously

" GET OUT! GET OUT! " and he dashed out the door as objects were flying at him going from toilet paper, to shampoo containers, to soaps. After about ten minutes she came out this time wearing her clothes instead of the towel, and she glared daggers at him " you god damn pervert, what were you thinking barging in like that "

" por favor don't tell my beautiful Heather, I was only worried that you were trying to kill yourself "

" I'm not suicidal you Moron!...just hurting a little " she said as it all started coming back to her and she layed back down to her bed

" Courtney I... "

" what's with everybody feeling sorry for me, I don't need your pity "

" Heather is worried about you " and she just turned away and gave him her back " tell her I'm fine, tell everyone I-I'm fine...all of you need to quit worrying...I'm not e-even bummed out about it "

" the pain of seeing someone taken away from you, the loneliness that comes afterwards...it's out of this world right " he replied

" WHAT DO YOU KNOW! "

" You know Courtney I wasn't always this lucky with the ladies. " and at this she turned and faced him " Back at my old school when I was in the 7th grade, there was this girl I use to go out with and I really liked her...but one day I caught her kissing my supposed best friend " Courtney saw the anger in his voice " I felt so betrayed... she had been the only girl to not be stolen away by my brother...and she had the audacity to say that she only thought of me as a friend...the lying bitch. I made sure to get my revenge on them...and I started playing around with the hearts of girls. I told myself none could be trusted "

" Alejandro... "

" I became indifferent towards the emotions of people...but then I moved here and I met you first, do you remember Courtney? "

" hehe yeah how could I forget? " and he smiled once he heard her chuckle " I met you and I met Heather and the two of you changed me. While you showed me that friendships did exist Heather showed me that true love exists too...and as corny as it sounds it's the truth "

He made his way to her bed and sat at the edge and she soon rose up and sat next to him " you see Courtney I didn't have friends to help me out four years ago, but you do...and we want to see you happy...so can you please come back to school tomorrow "

She thought for a moment before getting up from the bed " hehe you guys doing all these unnecessary things for me, I guess I've been in the dark for a while, but not anymore. I'll return to school and everyone will see me again. Me Courtney Hernandez the next future successful lawyer " and she faced him, pointing a fist to him " REMEMBER IT "

He saw as she wore this determined look on her and he grinned at her pointing a fist right back at her " that's the spirit chica "

He left Courtney's house and headed for Heather's house with a satisfied smile. Once his car was parked he knocked on her door and soon a rather hippy-looking man opened the door " can I help you young man " he said with a feminine type voice

" um is Heather home? " and the guy soon broke into a teasing smile " oh Heather Feather you're boyfriend is here "

" what have I said about calling me that " and she was slightly shocked to see Alejandro.

" hey honey! Come see our little Heather Feather's boyfriend " and soon a woman who greatly resembled Heather appeared " my, my what a handsome young man, so this is the Alejandro you're always on the phone with "

" well it's a pleasure to finally meet- " and Alejandro was cut off by Heather who pushed her parents inside the door while she stayed out " ugh they're always embarrassing me " she said before averting her gaze to him " now what are you doing here "

" well sweetheart you'll be happy to know that I've talked to Courtney and she'll be returning to school mañana " she lowered her eyes but her mouth twitched upwards into a grin " you- " and she cut him off again and leaped up on him sending them both to the grass. Again he was amazed by her strength. He felt her planting kisses all over his face.

" you did it baby, how I love you Alejandro " and she pressed her lips to him " mi angél I know you crave Alejandro like a big chicken craves molé sauce, but I don't want your parents to see us all over each other " he said as she broke the kiss

" oh right my bad " and she got up " I'm glad you convinced her...it means a lot really " and he felt relieved to see her problems disappear " I'd do anything for you " and the two leaned in for a heartwarming kiss

Just as promised Courtney arrived to school the next day and met up with Alejandro and Heather. Before she could greet them she was hugged by Heather " you came Courtney, I'm so glad " and Courtney hugged back " well we can't rule the school together if I'm just in bed all day right " and she raised her hand up high.

" ohh yeahh! " and Heather raised her hand up to meet Courtney's in a high five

Throughout the day Courtney realized just how much her friends had missed her. First it was Trent who was shocked to see her and soon ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

" Courtney it's you, you're back I'm so happy to see you " she hugged him back too " me too Trent, I'm happy to see you too "

It then went to lunch where her other friends were at all wearing a sad expression. That all changed once they saw her.

" Courtney "

" Court "

" Cassie "

Again Courtney dropped to the floor animately at Lindsay's forgetfulness, but was soon embraced by Owen who happily swung her around. " we all missed you Court " and she ruffled his blonde hair " thank you guys for worrying about me "

Unbeknown to her that a certain boy was watching her from afar. Duncan watched from his spot at how everyone was hugging up Courtney and she was wearing a huge grin. It was such a happy grin that reached from ear to ear. He wanted to go to his table and hug her too, but he knew he couldn't. How he missed her smiles, her hugs, her kisses, her love. It was all gone now and he had single handedly destroyed it. He had stupidly picked a relationship with Gwen over the love he had held for Courtney since he had met her. She was always there.

_" Don't listen to those teachers Dunky, I know you can do anything you set your mind to "_

_" do you really think so, because I honestly don't think I can do anything successful "_

_" even if nobody believes in you, even if you don't believe in you, I'll always believe in you " and she planted a kiss to his lips_

He clutched his heart in pain, the regret was eating away at his insides and it hurt so badly.

" what have I done? "

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTES<em>**

**_Guess being with Gwen ain't as good as you thought huh Duncan? Oh and btw I found the Alejandro/Courtney moment to be hilarious, how the dummy jumped to conclusions and assumed the worst._**


	15. Chapter 15

**To AngelVan105: I promised you a flashback didn't I, and Heather's always been mean, and I wanted to make Cody a little more manly and show that he was hurting too **

**To TrustYourHeart: yes he should of known better **

**To SoccerChica13: hehe yep it was funny**

**To Jason: you'll love me for this chapter *gives high five* **

**To Frizzle1872: you're alive *crys in relief * JK, yeah I think one of these chapters had a little nizzy date moment **

**To ILUVCOURTNEY: I'll let you know that when I made this story I intended on having DxC and AxH as the main couples, so don't worry your pretty little head. They're just going through some things**

**Just a warning, this chapter gets pre-tty rough, just around the beginning **

**Fifteen chapters awesome and I gotta say this fic is almost at it's end, with prolly 3-4 chaps left. Thank you my reviewers. Now let's move it Ezekiel.**

**Ezekiel: okay yo, so it's finally my turn eh. So Jeanette doesn't own none of the characters used**

**Me: yeah now time to get started**

Chapter 15: The Liars Who Once Were Friends

Courtney managed to get through her return to school day surprisingly easy and now she was going again. It had been a week since she returned and with the help of her friends she had been recovering well. Her counselor instructed her to channel her anger into a song and seeing as how she'd always wanted to sing she agreed. The song was entitled Boyfriend Kisser and she had a reluctant Heather join in on it, and even Sierra made a funny cameo. She hadn't seen them and realized they had been avoiding her, well for their sake they're lucky she hadn't seen them.

Duncan walked by to the location of his new locker and began getting his books. Ever since he had decided to return to his classes he was asked (or forced) by Heather to move his locker somewhere else along with Gwen. He grimaced at the memory.

_He had arrived to his health class after skipping it for a while and he walked by Alejandro seat, who was surprised to see him there._

_" oh it's you Duncan...so you decided to show up " and he was about to respond to him but was cut off_

_" sorry we don't talk to backstabbing losers " Heather said as she approached them and he sunk his head down. " oh and make sure you move your locker somewhere else, I don't want your ass anywhere near there anymore. I want you and that boyfriend kisser out of our area ". He flinched at her hating tone and at the name she used for Gwen, he knew Courtney had made it. Alejandro had shot him a sympathetic look before he went to another seat. Cody had given him a dirty look but he shrugged it off. Now he couldn't sit with his friends at lunch and always chose to avoid them. The only person he could talk to now was Gwen._

He missed his friends and he missed Courtney. He still came to school early and made sure to do his homework, but he didn't even know why he still did it. There has been no practice due to heavy rainfall, and that was the only excuse he had to see his friends. As he was walking to his class he bumped into someone and knocked them down " ooomph " the voice said and he almost melted once he recognized it.

" hey you can't just bump into a C.I- " her catchphrase was halted when she saw him. He extended his hand to help her but she smacked it away and got herself up, dusting herself off. His stomach churned at how she was just walking away " w-wait princess I- "

" don't you fucking call me that! " and he shuddered at her tone " my name is Courtney and nothing else " and soon somebody else appeared.

" Courtney are you alright " came Trent's voice and Duncan watched her walk up to him " I'm fine Trent don't worry, now come on we don't want to be late to first period right " Trent shot him a dirty look and put an arm around Courtney's shoulder leading her away.

He stayed still in his spot unable to move " no don't go with him, don't go with him, don't take her away from me " he whispered sadly

Trent led Courtney to class and sat down next to her " you ok Court he didn't try anything right " and she patted his shoulder " I said I'm okay Trent, now stop being such a worry wurt ". He laughed but it quickly died out when he saw Gwen enter the classroom. Her eyes caught his for a second before turning away. He felt no sympathy for her, she got just what she deserved. There's no way he could forgive anyone who hurts Courtney like that. He cursed himself for the lingering feelings he still had for her. Courtney couldn't believe how Gwen had played her like a dummy and how she had trusted her.

Gwen sat on her seat and could practically feel the hate pouring out of Courtney. She was glad the period went by fast and she skidded off to her next class. When she arrived she took her regular seat next to Duncan who just had his head down. Nowadays he never said much like he use to.

" h-hey Duncan, so what's with this weather right " he rose his head up a little and she caught the sadness in his eyes " yeah " he said before he went back to his same position. This wasn't how she had wanted things to turn out. Duncan stayed like that throughout the whole period and only moved when the bell rung. He dragged his feet to his health class and missed the way he'd use to always bump into Heather, and walk the rest of the way with her. Now even though he was surrounded by kids in the hallway he still felt alone. He spotted Alejandro already inside with his feet plopped on the desk.

" Alejandro " he called out and he turned around to see him " oh Duncan it's you, how's it going " and it felt nice to talk to his best friend. He would never get the chance to talk with him when Heather was around and he missed roaming the school with him. " I've missed you bro " Duncan said and Alejandro could see the loneliness and despair in him.

" Duncan listen to me, what you did was horrible but I can't judge you. I've done bad things too so I'm not one to criticize and above all, tu todavia eres mi hermano "

Duncan knew what he had said in the end even though it was in Spanish. It translated to " you're still my brother ". He felt so relieved to hear that, it meant somebody still liked him. He gave Alejandro a huge bear hug " aww bro you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that "

" amigo i'm glad to hear that but can we please separate before more people sees us "

" oh right sorry bout that it's just I'm so glad I have my brother back "

" what the hell is he doing here " came the voice of an angry Heather " Alejandro I asked you a question " she said getting pissed by his silence

" well mi amor, Duncan here just wanted to talk to me...and just like Courtney's your best friend he's mine " and Duncan smiled at his friends loyalty, but Heather wasn't smiling " oh so you're siding with the traitor "

" come on mi amor let's not fight " he said grabbing her hand but she pushed it away " oh shut up! Don't hang around with this asshole "

" don't you think I regret it Heather " Duncan retorted angrily but she just yelled back at him " no I don't think that cuz you're nothing but a backstabber "

" whether you believe it or not it's the truth! "

" I could care less about what you say, why don't you and that boyfriend kisser do us a favor and just jump off a cliff! " and Alejandro intervened " will you two knock it off already! " and their arguing only got the classroom's attention.

" Burromuerto, Evans, and Sakuragi do I have to separate you! " the teacher yelled out

The three sat down to avoid trouble and Heather glared at Duncan " don't think you're sitting with us, get up and move " but he didn't budge an inch " I'm not sitting with you I'm sitting with Alejandro "

" what did you say, you piece of sh- " and Alejandro stopped her before she could say the profanity " relax sweetheart he won't bother our us time " he said cupping her cheek with his hand.

" hmph whatevs it'll only be for today " and he smirked knowing that being romantic to her was her weakness. Duncan didn't say it out loud but he felt very happy that he was sitting with them. Once the class was done he began exiting but was pulled back by Heather.

She yanked him by his shirt collar " I'm not playing with you Duncan this was only for today, so don't get comfortable. To think I actually use to trust you " and he looked away from her eyes " I..I know you hate me now...but I still like you ". She wasn't expecting that and was caught off guard

" from the bottom of my heart I regret it, I was stupid and my actions caused me to lose my friends and the person I love the most. It was hard for me to date Courtney and when I saw that Gwen was an easier person to be with I jumped at the opportunity to get out of doing so much. I was a coward and I didn't realize what I was leaving behind until I lost it "

She loosened her hold on him and released him from her grasp " maybe I'm not the one who you should be telling this to " and she left him there

Courtney was happily making her way towards the lunch room with Tyler and Owen next to her. " hey Courtney are you gonna finish those chips " and she handed the bag to Owen " you are such an eating machine Owen "

Tyler laughed " oh totally he- " and he stopped when he saw Gwen entering " uh maybe we ought to enter the other way "

" why would you even think that Ty-...oh " Owen said as he noticed Gwen too, but Courtney simply kept walking forward " c'mon guys "

Gwen saw Courtney, Owen, and Tyler walking in her direction too. Now she wished she had taken the long way instead. Honestly she missed being part of Team Awesome or Knuckle Bomb Group. The three walked right passed her and didn't even spare her a glance. While inside the lunch room she heard Courtney mutter something loud enough for her to hear.

" boyfriend kisser " and she felt a sting at the insult given to her by her old friend. She didn't want to be with Duncan like this, she wanted to be with him and still be friends with Courtney. " s-stop Courtney " she said and the three momentarily stopped.

" I didn't want things to turn out like this " Gwen said and Courtney looked at her with hatred " oh you didn't, well it turned out like this anyway "

" I'm so sorry Courtney it's just that- "

" Don't you say you're sorry cuz you're not "

" Yes I am Courtney, I truly didn't want it to end like this...your friendship I didn't want to lose it "

" you and me never had a friendship, you only pretended to be my friend so you can steal my man " Courtney replied bitterly

A lot of spectators were now forming around the two and hoping for a fight. The rest of Courtney's friends were now there. " what's going on here " is what Heather told Owen and Tyler. " I don't know one minute were walking to lunch and the next minute were here " responded Owen

" Courtney forget this boyfriend kisser and let's just go sit " Heather interjected

" this has nothing to do with you it's between me and Courtney, so shut your ass up " Gwen replied angrily. She never liked Heather at all.

" what did you say! There is no you and Courtney bitch there never was. Get it through your head " she countered equally as upset as Gwen was. By now even a certain punk had arrived to the scene. When he entered he saw the big circle of students and approached it, only to find out that it was starring Gwen and Courtney.

" Courtney I really regret it, I never meant to fall in love with him...it just happened "

" oh well that makes it alright huh " Courtney said in an angry sarcastic tone

" No it doesn't make it alright! There's no excuse for what I did to you but..hey where are you going " she said as she noticed Courtney walking away from her " save your breath I have no intention of hearing your crap "

Courtney was pulled roughly by her shoulder and turned around by Gwen " you have to hear me out Courtney please I- " and Courtney shoved her arm away " I told you I'm NOT hearing it! ". She didn't understand how Gwen was feeling and it caused Gwen to snap " Damn you Courtney!" and before she could stop herself she charged a fist to her. Duncan saw this coming and knew he couldn't stop it in time, it was going to connect...or so he thought

In an instant as quick as the punch was shot it was blocked by Courtney who raised her hand up so it hit her arm. Everyone watched in amazement as Courtney grabbed Gwen's arms and swung Gwen over her shoulder sending her flying to the floor._** (A/N: man I wished this happened in the show )**_

Gwen was stunned at what she had just went through, and her shocked face was exactly what everyone else was wearing...except for Heather. She was smirking to herself " as if this girl would really beat up a 3-time mixed martial arts champion " she thought to herself. Heather knew about how Courtney joined a mixed martial arts club in the 6th grade.

" I don't want to fight you Gwen, now I'm only going to say this one more time I have no intention of hearing whatever you have to say "

" but you need to hear me out " she said still surprised by what just happened " and you're going to hear me out " and she slowly started getting up

" you just can't take a hint can you " Courtney said and she was starting to get annoyed by this all, but Gwen was determined to get her feelings through to Courtney " I don't care what it takes, you will hear me out ". Courtney glared at her " oh really "

" I don't know why I did it Courtney I wasn't thinking, and it was all in the heat of the moment. I truly did value you're friendship "

" if you truly valued friendship then you wouldn't have done what you did, and you'd be able to understand you're friends feelings...like Trent "

Her statement got Gwen thinking hard " what..what do you mean Trent? " and Courtney gave her a cold laugh " exactly, you have no idea how he feels about you do you...hah of course you don't "

" let's go people, nothing to see here " she said to the disappointed fans " man I wanted to see guts flying " said Izzy and Noah dragged the crazy girl away " move it nutsy "

" Courtney should of whupped her butt " said Sierra and Izzy nodded in agreement " yeah so it teaches her lesson "

Gwen stood in disappointment " so I couldn't get my friend back and I've been ignorant to Trent's feelings...smooth " she thought to herself. Once classes were done Alejandro angrily put his books away. " what's wrong Alejandro " Heather asked concerned for her boyfriend.

" it's just that with this weather going on there's no practice for us and a person like me needs their daily exercise. Plus with no practice going on my father thinks that now is a perfect time to talk about my future "

" you're pops sure is a stubborn dog " and he sighed " tell me about it, he's probably already prepared a schedule for me today "

" hey guys " Courtney said happily " hey Courtney you really surprised me with that move you did today chica "

" I'm stuffed with loads of talent Alejandro " Courtney replied proudly

Duncan waited for the three to separate before he went to follow Courtney. He had been thinking about what Heather had told him and he felt that he needed to apologize and get her back someway. He followed her all the way to where her god of a car was parked. How he loved her Audi and he knew that Courtney loved the car to. Courtney loved driving it was a place where her problems would just go away. She patted the hood of her precious Audi " well are you ready partner " and she was about to to get in, but someone called her name.

" Courtney " and she turned around to see Duncan.

" oh it's you, what do you want? " she said with a dull expression as she threw her bag inside the car.

" uh you see...I've been...meaning to talk to you "

" we have nothing to discuss " he felt a thunderstrike in his heart at how she was just tuning him out.

" I...miss you...Courtney " she froze up at that

" stop it Duncan..I already said we have nothing to discuss...so why don't you just go back to the person you truly want to be with and leave me alone " she said referring to Gwen

" but I am with the person I truly want to be with "

" ARGH SHUT UP! You're nothing but a liar "

" I know I am...I'm so sorry Courtney I was a coward and I was scared of being in a difficult relationship with you..me and you are complete opposites and our personalities are to different. You were always this amazing, smart, nice girl with a bright future and I was none of those things. I was lazy, inconsiderate, stupid, and was going nowhere. The only thing that gave me hope...was you, but I knew that I was only holding you back...then came Gwen. It was easier with her and it meant you didn't have to have me holding you back.

Courtney turned around from him facing away " I-I don't want to he-hear it " she said close to breaking down but he continued.

" it was only after you left me that I realized what a big mistake I had done...I never loved Gwen and I was only fooling myself. We may be total opposites but I know now that...that's why I fell in love with you. You're everything I'm not...my better half. I couldn't live without you...and I still can't.

Courtney was now slowly crying " you're...too late. You've already picked her over me and whether you love her or not is your own problem " and with those final words she got in her car and sped off.

" WAAAIITT! " he pleaded but there was no way he'd catch up to that car. He sunk down to the pavement and angrily began punching it, not even caring that his hand was bleeding or that it hurt like hell. The pain felt almost soothing. " I fucked up, I fucked up, damn it, damn it, damn it "

Inside the car Courtney was now crying and the pain was unbearable " why didn't I just listen to Heather when she told me not to talk to her ". She slumped down on her bed crying softly before dozing off.

Heather was laying down on her couch, with Duncan in her mind.

_" I..I know you hate me now...but I still like you "_

Was he really in that much pain? Did he truly regret hurting Courtney? These thoughts were all confusing her. " I could use a smoothie " she thought, as she rose up and went out the door

Courtney woke up to see that it was dark out and she looked to the side to see her clock. " 7:45 PM wow I was out like a rock " she said out loud. The events that occurred earlier soon crept up onto her mind " oh right "

_" I...miss you...Courtney " _

_" but I am with the person I truly want to be with "_

The tears were threatening to fall again as she remembered his words " why does this crap ache so much "

She walked around with no location in mind. It had all been meant to calm her nerves and when she looked up she saw she was at Trent's house. She made her way to his door and knocked on it. A few seconds later he was at the door " who is-... Courtney what are...hey have you been crying "

" can we sneak out...for old times sake "

" sure "

Heather was now in the Planet Smoothie store after thinking for too long. " I know what Duncan did was unforgivable and I'm loyal to Courtney...but he looked like he really regretted it...this sucks " she thought and downed her third smoothie.

" another one " she told the girl working there

" you looked like you had enough " a voice said

" you look like you should mind your...whoa uh fancy meeting you here " she said as she saw it was Jose

" hello there Heather, well I was in the neighborhood and I saw you here through the window "

Heather wasn't really comfortable sitting with him like this, if someone saw them it'd look like they were on a date. She was also reminded about what had happened the last time she was with him. " uh look I was just about to leave and all that sooo..."

" let me walk you home then "

" thanks but no thanks I can walk alone "

" but señorita it's dark out and it gets dangerous around this time " he tried again but she still was neglectful " I'm not scared of the monsters in the dark Jose " and he smirked at her " I truly do respect your bravery but I'm sure you'll respect my persistence given this situation "

" fine whatever " and the two headed down the sidewalk " so Heather what were you doing out so late anyway and where in the world is Al at? "

" not that it's anyone's business but I was out thinking and Alejandro had things to do, besides I'm not dependent of him you know " and they arrived to her house

" you're right you're as strong as you are beautiful Heather " and this made her feel even more uncomfortable " ehh yeah...well thanks I guess". Right when she was about to unlock her door she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist

" Heather you're so cute "

" whoa whoa hands off " she said breaking out of his grasp " n-now just cuz I remind you of your old girl doesn't mean I'm her got it "

" no Heather I meant you " he replied, now putting both hands on the door behind her pinning her. Slowly he started leaning in " I can treat you better than my brat brother " and he was immediately pushed back by Heather " you don't get it do you "

He stood shocked by her actions. Every girl that Alejandro dated quickly fell in love with him as soon as they saw him. Why was this different?

" why is it you reject me Heather? "

" hah it's simple Jose, it's because I'm in love with Alejandro "

" love " he thought as if it were a foreign word and she spoke up " I'll never leave him, I promised to stay by his side "

" promised, promised to who? "

" no one...I just promised it to myself " and soon the door was slammed right in front of him. He clenched his fists angrily " Alejandro " he said through gritted teeth.

Down at the beach were two friends who were enjoying their time together. Courtney layed comfortably on the sand with her feet occasionally touching the water, and peering to the sky. Trent sat next to her and played a gentle tune on his guitar.

" wow Court how long has it been since we snuck out like this "

" quite a while, I've almost forgotten how fun and calming it could be " and Courtney smiled " it's so nostalgic here, I feel like a twelve year old again "

" the breeze is just as great as I remember...and your smile is also just as I remember "

" so much things are going on now, this whole thing with Duncan has my heart going crazy and.. I don't know what to do Trent " and suddenly a flicker of water was thrown at her and she looked up to see Trent grinning " just like before huh Courtney "

" oh fuuuunny you'll pay for that " she said as she chased him through the beach splashing water at him " ouch c'mon Court it's cold and I only threw you a little bit " and she tackled him to the sand " if you say uncle I'll stop "

" okay, okay unc-NOT " and he flipped her so now he was above " looks like the tables have turned Courtney "

" alright, alright uncle uncle " and the two broke out laughing just like they use to. Trent was about to get off but he soon caught her eyes with his. The moonlight was upon her giving her dark eyes an illuminating glow. She looked beautiful, her brown hair was sprawled across the sand, her face was looking up at him with those black eyes of her. Although he could see a loneliness in them...just like in his. " maybe just maybe " he repeated in his mind and and without another thought he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Oooooohh now that there was my first cliffhanger. Duncan seems to truly regret his actions and Heather thinks so too. She had a little confrontation with Jose and she told him how it is...though he didn't take it so good. Duncan better try harder to win Courtney back. It seems that in the midst of their loneliness Trent decides to find comfort in Courtney...but is this truly what he wants? Hmmm is this my longest chapter now?  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**To AngelVan105: heheh you really think I'm a good writer thanks that means a lot, and I think you're an awesome person**

**To SoccerChica13: believe me I had fun writing that**

**To TrustYourHeart: Jose just won't get it will he**

**To 21hugs: yeah lol Tyler and I decided to twist it up with Justin, but stil DxC FTW**

**To Jason: appreciate the idea nudge you gave me **

**To ILUVCOURTNEY: yeah the Trentney was a twist**

**To Frizzle1872: you'll love me for this chapter, as there is a little portion dedicated to you **

**And I'm back, chapter 16 is now commencing. Okay Trent you're up...Trent where's Trent?**

**Izzy: still kissing Courtney **

**Duncan: WHAT! *runs off***

**Me: wait Duncan you can't kill him I need him alive...egh, well I don't own the Total Drama series **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: If It's Broken Then Fix It<p>

Courtney was shocked as she felt Trent's mouth on hers. Could something actually work out with them, well right now it certainly took her mind off of her problems. What would Duncan say? Wait why should she even care about that cheater anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back. He was surprised by her approval but continued with the flow. It felt good kissing Courtney on the beach, under the moonlight, like a scene out of a movie. While kissing her he felt like something was amiss, like as if it was wrong to be doing this. Then it hit him and he pulled away.

" I'm sorry Courtney I can't do this to you "

" what's wrong Trent? "

" it's not me you want to be doing this with " and in a fit of anger she pushed him off and this time she got above him " YES IT IS! Why can't you be there for me! "

" Courtney..I'll always be there for you but this is wrong "

" Why is it wrong..it can work Trent, we could work out and we could...learn to love each other "

" you still love him Courtney and as much as I hate myself for it...I still love Gwen and that's why this is wrong. We're only using each other to get over our denial and if we continue like this...we'd only hate ourselves in the end, I can't take advantage of you I can't hurt you Courtney "

" ...but it's all over Trent... " and she removed herself from him " everything is messed up now "

" don't give up yet...he'd be stupid to leave you "

" what should I do I don't know anymore " and Trent could see the uncertainty in her eyes " you have to dig in your heart and see what you really want...and I've seen him Court...he looks just as heart-brokened as you "

He embraced her warmly " Courtney I never liked Duncan at all...but I know when a man regrets something he's done " Courtney returned the embrace, taking comfort in his warmth " I think coming out here was a good idea, now how bout one last song "

" you got it "

The next morning came and our favorite bookworm was making his way down the sidewalk. " Noah hey Noah wait up " and he was soon thrown into a bear hug by Izzy " well I see you're as hyper as ever "

" wow it's like the middle of October already Noah "

" yeah days go by as time progresses " he remarked sarcastically " hey Noah umm... " and she trailed off, which surprised him a little. She always spoke her mind, but she seemed to actually be deep in thought and that scared him even more

" crazy girl what is it, are the cops on to you " he joked but she didn't respond. He let out a sigh " look nutsy if something's bothering you tell me...we're friends aren't we, and that obligates me to help "

She hesitated a little before speaking " d-did you ever think that maybe we could be more then friends " and his widened at the question and he glanced at her and what he saw scared him. She was serious " Noah you're like my partner in crime and I'm crazy for you "

" that is such a you confession " Noah said shaking his head and smiling " you're craziness is rubbing off on me because I really like the idea of being your partner in crime " and with that she leapt on to him and gave him a sweet kiss. One to which he happily returned " you know what Noah, we should go to the principles office and announce our love on the loudspeakers "

" isn't being your boyfriend enough craziness for one day " and as usual she didn't listen " race you there "

" life I think you don't hate me that much " he said smiling and began catching up with his crazy girlfriend **(A/N: scene dedicated to Frizzle1872)**

Alejandro was making his way to school as well with his hands behind his head and, whistling to himself.

" hey Alejandro " and he turned around to see Gwen. He hadn't talked to her in a while " oh Gwen "

" you probably hate me too right...go ahead I don't blame you, I hate myself too "

" ...no I wouldn't say I hate you more like disappointed in you " she lowered her head " I see "

" we can't change what we've done...but we can try our best to fix what we've done "

" I wanna fix what I've done no matter what it takes " and he smiled " it'll be hard, but I know Courtney well enough to know that she has this huge forgiving heart "

" nothing will make me happier then being friends with Courtney again I'm gonna try my best to- "

" you boyfriend kisser!" came the angry voice of Heather " so stealing one guy wasn't enough for you huh, well get away from my man or I'll rip your- "

" wait Heather you got it all wrong, she was only trying to tell me how sorry she is and- "

" sorry HER! Hah don't make me laugh there's no way she's sorry, she just wants a new boy toy " and she dragged him away from her " listen Alejandro don't fall for her advances, keep at least fifty feet away from her at all times. Never talk to her "

" last time I told you that you didn't listen to me " and she averted her gaze, remembering how he had warned her about Jose " oh...I'm sorry Alejandro " but he merely laughed " don't worry Heather I'm not mad I just find it ironic that's all "

" yo guys " and the voice of Duncan came irritating Heather " didn't I tell you not to come back here " and he sunk his head down

" mi amor that's not nice of you "

" like I'm known for being nice, now get out of here before- "

" Heather hey ". Heather sighed " Courtney gets here " she said finishing her previous sentence. As soon as Courtney arrived she noticed Duncan standing there. He gave her a sad smile " pri- Courtney " he knew better then to call her princess again. After her talk with Trent she didn't know what to think of him. Her thoughts were disturbed by Alejandro " now isn't this nostalgic " he said sadly. He too missed how things use to be. Suddenly the loudspeakers went on

" what is it on, is it on? " a feminine voice said and another joined in " wait you were serious about this "

" hey I recognize that voice " Courtney said

" guys me and Noah are now- IZZY! I knew it was you how many times do I have to tell you that my loudspeakers aren't a toy and you even got Noah involved in this "

" I take it back life you do hate me " and soon the loudspeakers went off. The four stared at each other before breaking out into a huge laughter

" bwahaha that was so Izzy " Courtney said

" haha who else is that insane as to use the principle's loudspeakers " Heather added

" I bet the principal is gonna kill her " Alejandro said

" nooo, more like the crazy girl is gonna kill him " Duncan said making them laugh even more. This feeling of laughing together felt so good to them. Why did it have to be messed up? It was great the way things were why did it have to end?

" well I'm off to class " Courtney said as she left and Heather watched Duncan stare at her longingly.

" well I'm off too, Heather you coming "

" uh you go ahead I gotta get something " and normally Alejandro would kiss her but he didn't want to make Duncan feel bad so he opted on just leaving. Once he was gone she turned to Duncan who stared at her with nervousness in him. " walk with me "

Duncan was shocked but he wasn't gonna turn down an offer to walk with an old friend " Duncan were you serious when you told me all that stuff yesterday, about you regretting everything " and he gave her a serious look " yeah Heather from the bottom of my heart I truly did mean it "

" then I guess...I can't hate you fully now " and Duncan knew that was her way of saying she forgives him. Like Alejandro he brought her into his arms happily " AWW Heather, I have my queen bee friend back! " he said swinging her around. She couldn't help but smile, she had missed his him too " now don't think you're off the hook yet, you still gotta set things straight "

" you bet, and I'm going to fix this I swear it "

Courtney sat on her chair and was soon greeted by Trent " yo Courtney what's up " and she grinned at him " nothing but the ceiling Trent " he chuckled at the little joke. They both looked at the door when they saw Gwen enter. Courtney and Gwen caught each others gaze before Gwen turned away.

_" Take this locker Gwen it's vacant and like this I can see you after every period and I'll take you to your classes and show you around till you get use to the school"_

_" Wow Courtney you really are such a great friend I think even if I get use to this school I'll still want you with me "_

_" That's fine by me "_

Courtney smiled at the remembrance of her first day at meeting Gwen. Everything seemed so fun back then when they were friends. Why did it all go downhill?

" I guess everyone deserves a second chance " and she was brought out of her musings by Trent speaking " especially those that truly want it "

" maybe... " Courtney said pondering on the idea

Duncan was seated in his chair waiting for Gwen to show up and a few minutes later she did. She sat next to him and they looking at each other for a second until " we need to talk " the two said at the same time

" you first " Duncan insisted " well Duncan I really enjoyed our kiss...but I realized that it's not worth losing my friends and it's also not worth breaking you and Courtney up. That's why...I'm not going to continue chasing after you and I'm truly sorry for butting into your relationship with Courtney "

He was flattered by her sincerity and put a hand to her shoulder " don't be sorry Gwen I never blamed you for anything. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings...but you'll always be my friend ". Duncan expected her to cry but she didn't and instead she smiled " that's fine by me " and she raised her fist to him " still buddies Duncan "

Duncan gave her a big grin raising his fist and bumping it with hers " always pasty "

After his chat with Gwen, Duncan ran happily through the hallway making his way to his health class. An extreme relief went through him when he saw Heather waiting for him like before " ready Duncan " and his face lightened up at that " I was born ready ". This was such a relief, he was slowly regaining his friends back. The two walked in contentment to their class, while talking like they use to. When Alejandro walked in to the class he was surprised to see Duncan and Heather sitting together.

" amigo what's up " and Duncan gave him a high five as he sat " let's just say that I've patched things up with the atomic H-bomb " Heather chuckled at the nickname she had missed.

Alejandro brought the two into a group hug " this is good news, soon we'll be Team Awesome again "

" Knuckle Bomb Group "

" whatever "

" but Duncan still has loads of things to do before I fully accept him back " Heather said and Duncan nodded " yeah but I'm off to a good start " The day went by and slowly he started apologizing to all his friends. The first being Owen who he found in the hallway.

" Owen hey big guy " and Owen turned away from him quickly " oh no, oh no, I'm sorry Duncan but I can't exactly talk to you...Courtney...because you... "

" I know Owen because I hurt Courtney right...but believe me bud I'm going to fix what I've done and everything will be back to normal "

" ya promise " and Duncan put a hand to his heart " I promise you Owen " This seemed to put the big boy at ease as he hugged Duncan " alright pal go for it "

The next person was Lindsay who he found by her locker with Beth.

" no Becky it has to be the pink one it'll look great on you trust me "

" wow you think so, and it's Beth by the way "

Duncan made his way towards the girls " yo Beth can I talk with Lindsay for a second " and Beth eyed him for a while before nodding her head " okay Duncan, see you around Lindsay " This left Duncan and Lindsay alone and she turned to him " what do you want Dennis? "

" _'...this was gonna be hard " he thought, but he wasn't gonna give up " Lindsay I wanted to talk to you "

" sorry Darryl but after you and Gabby hurt Candy's feelings like that I just can't talk to you ". At another situation Duncan would of burst out laughing at Lindsay's forgetfulness but not now. To some extent she was true " I understand but in all honesty I really do regret it. Not just for hurting Courtney, but for hurting my friends and that includes you too "

She looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes " Lindsay I know I don't deserve it, but if you give me a second chance I promise to never let my team down "

" if you mean it, if you really mean it...then I can give you one last chance...Duncan "

" huh you said Duncan, you said my name right Lindsay " and she looked at him as if he had three heads " don't I always say your name right Danny "

He ignored the comment and brought her to a hug as well " alright I got my idiot back " and she glared at him " heyyy not nice Devin ". Now all he needed was Tyler and his Courtney back and he'll be set.

Duncan wasn't the only one thinking about old friends, Courtney had also given it thought. She was thinking about Duncan.

_" you have to dig in your heart and see what you really want...and I've seen him Court...he looks just as heart-brokened as you "_

Was Trent right, was Duncan really hurting that much?

_" I truly did value your friendship "_

What about Gwen, had she meant what she had said? This was all too confusing for Courtney. She shook her head and rid herself of the annoying thoughts.

" hey Courtney espera let's walk together " and Alejandro walked towards her with Tyler next to him " yo Courtney "

" Alejandro, Tyler hey guys " and she waited for the two before she began walking again

" alright y'all practice is back and I'm so fit for it " Tyler exclaimed excitedly

" oh most definitely amigo, sport athletes like us need our training "

" totally a guy like me is like a star in the making, right Courtney "

" of course Tyler, you're definitely a rising icon "

The trio reached the lunch room doors and waiting there was Duncan. Tyler immediately narrowed his eyes at him. Courtney saw him and felt her heart skip a beat. Alejandro was quick to notice the tension and spoke up " Duncan were you waiting for something "

" tch Gwen I bet " Tyler muttered

Duncan knew Tyler and Courtney were going to be a little hard to get too. This wasn't going to change his resolve " no someone else actually "

" Please not me " Courtney pleaded silently to herself, but Tyler heard her and could tell she wasn't ready for any confrontation. He quickly got in front of Courtney, blocking his view of her " beat it Duncan she doesn't want to talk to you "

" oh really " Duncan said

Tyler could feel her cling to the back of his track sweater with her fingers. This was more proof that told him she wasn't ready to talk. If Duncan thinks he's going to talk to her, he's gotta another thing coming. Duncan walked up closer towards him and he felt Courtney's hands around his sweater tighten up. Tyler had been feeling awful for not ever telling Courtney about what he had seen with Gwen and Duncan. The way she had found out also made him feel bad too, and ever since then he had decided to be a better friend to her " don't worry Court, I got this " he whispered to her.

" yeah really Duncan she doesn't want to talk to you and if you wanna talk to her then you'll have to get through- "

" good because she isn't the one I want to talk to "

**(A/N: hehe thought it was Courtney, not yet)**

" say what? " Tyler said flabbergasted

" that's right the person I wanna talk to is you "

" huh? Me you wanna talk to me, but I thought.. "

" yup I was waiting for you " Duncan said smirking

Tyler felt Courtney let go of him, she too was surprised by his proclamation. " well let's talk then " Tyler said and he gave Courtney a quick glance " I'll be right in there in a few minutes " and Courtney gave him a small smile " okay ". Alejandro then led her away, leaving Tyler alone with Duncan.

" well what do you wanna talk about anyway " Tyler said curious to see where this was going

" I know it was you who spilled the beans on me "

" first of all I was pressed into saying it you know I suck with secrets, and second of all why are you acting as if it's a bad thing that she found out, were you planning on having both of them "

" no that's not what I was planning, I never wanted to hurt Courtney like that...I just wanted to be out of her way ". Tyler looked at him in confusion " what do you mean "

" well I always felt that I was holding her back, she was always worrying about me and looking out for me, and I didn't want her to waste her time on someone like me. She deserved better then me, but when I saw how hurt she was once I left her I realized that she didn't care about my faults...she genuinely loved me and I loved her too "

" aww Duncan I didn't know...I'm sorry bro "

" no Ty don't apologize, none of this is your fault. In fact I really respect and appreciate the way you were protecting Courtney like that. It shows that you're a true friend "

" I'm glad you owned up to me like this Duncan it shows me that you truly regret what you've done...and that I don't need to lose my Xbox Live rival "

Duncan grinned and brought his friend into a noogie " I've been gone for too long and I'm gonna have to lay the smackdown on you "

" you're on, today after practice "

" alright make sure you plan out your funeral after you get home, cuz you are so going down " and the two friends laughed, both happy to have the other back.

" Duncan you should talk to Courtney "

" not now I can tell she's not ready yet, I'm going to lay low for a while and wait till school is done. Can you let Alejandro and Heather know that I'm going to see Courtney after school let's out, this way there's no surprises "

" can do bud " and when Duncan walked a few steps he called out to Tyler " oh and Ty, make sure you let the coach know I might be a little late to practice "

" alright bro, handle it "

Tyler made sure to tell Alejandro and Heather about what Duncan had said before the bell rang. When Courtney had asked what Duncan wanted he told her that it wasn't important and for her not to worry about it. He couldn't ruin the surprise, this was one secret he wouldn't tell.

Heather waited impatiently for Duncan to arrive once school had ended " that douche better show up or he's getting it "

" patience mi amor you can't rush these things and besides it's not as if were gonna stay here to watch it, we're only waiting here to make sure Courtney doesn't leave before gets here "

" hah says you, I missed Duncan's lame-o confession last time thanks to you and I'm not gonna miss his lame-o apology this time "

" I love this girl " he thought

" hey there guys, Alejandro aren't you gonna be late for practice " Courtney said walking up to them. " oh Courtney you're here and I was about to leave I was...just uh...waiting for my goodbye kiss from Heather "

" geez Einstein you're real good at excuses " she whispered to him " well my beloved Heather I'm sure she'll believe me if you kissed me " he said smirking. This caused her to blush a little " oh look it's Duncan ". Just like she said Duncan had appeared.

" sorry I'm late guys " Duncan said

" not late enough " Alejandro thought

Courtney felt the emotions inside of her whirl around crazily " w-whats all this about "

" well would you look at the time, don't wanna be late now so I gotta run. Heather I'm sure you have places to be too right " Alejandro said

" nope I got nowhere to-...heyyy " she said as Alejandro began dragging her away. Now Duncan can have his alone time with Courtney.

" Courtney can we take a walk...please "

" don't you have practice to go to " she said hoping that makes him go away

" it can wait...you're more important "

" you have five minutes Duncan " and he smiled to himself as they exited the school. She didn't waste any time in getting down to business " so what do you want already "

" I want...you back Courtney " and she could swear she heard her heart beating " goodbye Duncan " and she began walking away

" Courtney, Courtney will you wait just a second " he said catching up to her " all I want is a second to explain things...I know that I don't deserve it but... I'd really appreciate it if you listened "

She didn't face him but still stood there so he took it as his cue " like I said before I never meant to hurt you..but it doesn't change the fact that I did and I'm so sorry Courtney. I love you with all my heart but I don't want to be in love with you. Courtney you have an amazing future ahead of you, but not me I'm not destined for great things like you. I'm nothing but a loser and even though I tried to deny my love for you by telling myself that I shouldn't be with you, the feelings just kept coming back.

Courtney didn't dare face him because by now her tears were completely visible.

" I liked the feeling of being something important to someone, of being something that someone would do anything for. It was wrong though I could never return the love you were giving me, and I was only selfishly holding you back. Now as I think back to how I've been thinking I can only say that I really am stupid. It took losing you to make realize that I was only holding you back because I didn't make any effort to better myself "

He walked up to Courtney and gently turned her around. He wiped the tears off her face with his thumb and left his hands on her cheek, caressing it softly " if you can please find it in your heart to give me a second chance, I can swear to you on my life that I'll never hurt you ever again. I'll be the man you deserve Courtney, I'll treat you like the princess you are, and I'll give you my undying love "

She averted her gaze from his pleading teal eyes and it took a while before she finally looked back at him " I-I never thought you were a loser, or that you were holding me back, and I...I never hated you, I don't think...I ever could "

The two leaned in and kissed. It was filled of longing and love. He encircled her waist with his arms and deepened the kiss. The two poured their hearts into the kiss, and it was easy to see that they had missed each other.

" I love you Courtney, you and only you "

" I love you too...Dunky "

He swooped her up into his arms " how I missed that name babe "

" oh no Dunky you're going to be late for practice, I bet if you go now you can make it "

" oh about that " he took out his cellphone and began making a call. After a couple of rings the person picked up " hello Duncan this you "

" yo Ty I changed my mind, tell the coach I can't make it to today's practice "

" consider it done " and Duncan couldn't see that Tyler was grinning happily along with the team

Duncan put his cellphone away and looked at Courtney who was stunned by his actions " but Dunky you never ditch practice, you love it "

" I know. I do love my football and being with the team...but I love you more "

" ooohhh Dunky you're so sweet " she said kissing his cheek. He blushed lightly " just don't tell the guys, I don't want them thinking I'm soft "

" now Dunky let's grab a bite to eat "

" anything for the princess "

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**Awww wasn't this chapter cute. Trent handled his Courtney situation in a very mature way. I wanted to show you guys that Duncan wanted to redeem himself not only with Courtney, but with his friends too. He apologized to each personally as well as telling it straight to Gwen. I personally loved the Lindsay scene lol she's so funny. Sneaky Heather wanted to listen in again. The confession Duncan did was cool too.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the wait guys I had some business to take care of, but I'm back**

**Chapter 17, wow I'm good. Anyway almost done with the story. My story is almost at it's end :( now disclaimer time.**

**Heather: ugh me you picked me**

**Me: c'mon Heather do it**

**Heather: fine whatever, so Jeanette doesn't own none of the total drama series big deal**

**Me: gee thanks Heather ={**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Difference Between You and I, Brothers To The End<p>

" BEEP, BEEP,BEEP "

Alejandro woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing on his phone and lazily turned it off.

" uhhh I forgot to turn off my alarms "

It was Saturday, meaning he didn't need to wake up early. He tossed around trying to get back to sleep, but his attempts weren't working. Checking his phone he saw that it was 6:45 AM. After about twenty minutes of unsuccessful attempts at sleeping he got up and went to brush his teeth. Once done he decided to just lay awake in his bed " hmmm how boring, what to do? "

DJ was probably sleeping, so he wouldn't be awake at this time, there's no way Duncan was awake either. Speaking of Duncan he probably was tired from the long day he had yesterday, what with apologizing to all his friends and winning back Courtney. That Duncan sure has done a lot of growing up since freshman year.

" maybe Heather's awake " and he decided on calling her. It rang about 5 times before a tired voice answered " hello, Alejandro what in the world do you want at " there was a pause for a few seconds before she responded " 7:27 AM "

" well Heather, you see I woke up due to my alarm and now I can't go back to sleep "

*zzzzz...* " huh what? You said you can't sleep, well that's a lame reason to wake me up "

" but I don't know who else to call "

" and I'm very tired, now why don't you call me back in two hours and we'll talk then kay bye "

" no wai- " but soon he heard a click indicating that the call had ended. He sighed sadly " great now what...Courtney I bet she's up ". He began clicking on her name on his screen a few seconds later and she picked up " hello "

" hey Courtney good you're up, you wanna do something because- "

" oh Alejandro now isn't the best time, I'm taking a practice SAT course so why don't you " like Heather there was a momentary pause " call me back in about three hours and we'll do something okay now bye " and that same click was heard again meaning she had hung up too. Typical workaholic Courtney, even on Saturdays she studies hard. It was pretty envious though.

" hmm no way am I calling Owen, knowing him he'd want to go on an eating competition so that leaves...Tyler! " now he began pressing Tyler's name on his phone and it took a while before he picked up

" yo! "

" Ty- "

" you've reached the Ty man, but as you can see I'm busy so I'll hit you back later " and he hung up once he recognized his voice message answered

" hmm nobody has time for Alejandro " he said with a frown. He checked his phone again and this time it read 7:41 AM " now what, nobody wants to talk "

He layed in his bed fooling around with his IPhone playing Angry Birds **(A/N: that game is such a good time killer ) **" argh pendejo bird, go up not that way " after not being able to beat the level he exited the game and looked at the time again. This time it read 7:53 AM. " hmmm how long did Heather say to wait before I could call her? "

He called her again and a half tired, half angry voice picked up " Alejandro you again "

" when did you say I could call you again? "

" really this is why you called me? "

" yeah " he could hear the groan that escaped her before she spoke up " two hours I said two hours "

" but I can't wait that long Heather I want to hear your beautiful voice now " he said hoping sweet talking to her would work

" yeah I do have a beautiful voice, can't argue with you there " Alejandro smirked victoriously " yes you do mi amor and you have such a beautiful smile too "

" oh Alejandro I just love it when you compliment me and-...wait a minute! I see what you're doing here, nice try baby but nobody can outsmart me "

" nobody can outsmart you beautiful you're to- "

" oh give it up, I'm on to you already now two hours okay baby " just when he thought she was going to hang up she spoke " oh and don't even think about waking me up again " and then came the annoying click followed by a sigh

" wait up I'm a Burromuerto! I don't need anybody else with me I can be alone and enjoy the company. First something for my stomach "

He rushed down to the kitchen and began making himself a bagel " hmm too bad Heather isn't here because I would of made her one ". Once he was done he began chewing it down " oh let's see whats on the TV " he took the plate up to his room along with a glass of orange juice. He plopped himself down on his chair and flipped the screen on " hmmm news, more news, baby shows, more news, boring movies, reruns, animal shows, WHOA WRONG CHANNEL geez who watches that stuff at this early in the morning, superman, more news, cartoons, argh I bet there's never anything on at this time cuz..oohh wait "

" we now return to the top 20 most stupidest people of the world " came the voice of his TV.

" heheh now this is something I can watch, I bet Lindsay's number one "

_*** thirty minutes later ***_

" damn it I'm bored again...oh wait no way Beyblade is gonna start! I didn't even think they still aired this show, which reminds me that stupid Jose stole my Beyblade when I was a kid...hmm wonder if he still has it? "

Heather woke up and stretched her arms out and checked the time. It read 9:29 AM. " hmm Alejandro didn't call maybe he finally fell asleep or maybe...I was to hard on him. The poor guy he probably just wanted to talk, well I'll call him ". She began calling him and it was taking a while but he finally answered " hello "

" Alejandro I wanted to- "

" oh no way the song is on " and Heather could hear a guitar playing in the background which she assumed was his TV " what are you watch- "

" picking up speed, running out of time, going to head to head it's a way of life, you gotta fall down and eat ground to get back up again, lets Beyblade! " she heard the TV

" man this takes me back to when I was like ten, but I don't watch junk like this anymore and oh JOSE YOU STOLE MY BEYBLADE! "

She heard his door open and a voice came in, one she didn't really recognize " hermano you're up "

" yeah Carlos I'm up, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep "

" same here, you up for some Guitar Hero then "

" you are so on, go set it up...wait is this still on damn it is, hey Heather perdon I forgot you called but don't worry Heather I'm alright now. You don't need to call, Carlos lets do Hotel California...Bye mi amor "

" wait Ale- " and this time Heather heard the click of the phone " but..I wanted to call...karma sucks "

Alejandro was enjoying playing with his brother, he couldn't remember the last time they played like this " Beat it, Beat it " he sung along

" alright I win " Carlos yelled out

" damn it I was so close too "

" you guys seem to be having fun, can I play " Jose said and Alejandro narrowed his eyes at him " no now make like the song and beat it "

" what's wrong Al, you afraid I'll beat you like I do in everything else " he said mockingly.

" easy now Jose " Carlos said not wanting his younger brothers to fight and Jose laughed " oh come on Carlos you know it's true "

Alejandro was about to respond to him, but his phone rang and without looking at who it was he picked it up " what " he said rudely

" hmph attitude " and he realized it was Heather calling " if this is a bad time then I'll- "

" no I'm sorry Heather, lets go out I'm about to go pick you up " Heather could hear the slight uneasiness in his voice " uh okay I'll be here "

Once he hung up he glared at Jose " sorry rain check, I gotta run " and he pushed past Jose and he uttered something loud enough for him to hear " coward ". That froze Alejandro in his tracks.

" of course you're going to run away, you know I feel sorry for that fine chica you're with, she has to put up with your uselessness. Such a shame "

" you're just jealous " he said repeating Duncan's words " I can guarantee you that my girl loves me and will never leave me, unlike your one night stands, to me that's the only victory I need " and with that he left Jose standing there in fury and Carlos with a satisfied smirk

He arrived at Heather's house and she quickly took notice of his tensed mood. She circled her arms around him and he closed his eyes in contentment. For a while they just stayed like that, in each others arms. " what's wrong baby "

" Heather...do you think I'm a... "

" what "

" nevermind it's not important " she looked at him " alright, you wanted to go out right "

" can we just stay here...I honestly just wanted to get out the house and...be with you "

" okay come on in my parents are working, so it's just yours truly here "

" good...I'd prefer it like that and I don't wanna sound like Owen, but you got anything to eat "

" I could cook you something but...I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it. I'm still learning "

" then on second thought let's go out to...IHop let's go to IHop. I'll drive " he suggested eagerly

" good idea Alejandro "

The couple drove up to the IHop and began awaiting their orders " man I'm so glad I'm out of the house " Alejandro stated exasperated

" is it your father again " she said reaching out and grabbing his hand " no it's my brother I can't stand him, he thinks he can beat me at everything "

Heather leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss " forget about him this is our time " and he smiled at her " you know what I have that he doesn't "

" what would that be "

" you..I have you " she smiled a big ear to ear smile with no shame " and you always will Alejandro "

" I'm glad to hear that beautiful... oh damn "

" what is it baby? "

" I left my phone in my house, you think we could go pick it up once we're done here. Then we'll have the whole day to ourselves ". She glared at him " fine but it better be quick "

Back at the Burromuerto mansion, a still furious Jose layed on his bed. He was angered by Alejandro's stupid speech. Carlos had already left, leaving him alone in the house.

_" I can guarantee you that my girl loves me and will never leave me, unlike your one night stands, to me that's the only victory I need "_

The nerve of that little runt. He couldn't stand him or his ridiculous delinquent friend of his. Yes he knew about the pathetic friends Alejandro surrounded himself with. It didn't matter what Alejandro had, he was still better.

_" I'll never leave him. I promised to stay by his side"_

_" promised, promised to who? "_

_" no one...I just promised it to myself " _

That god damn girl, she rejected him for his brat brother. What in the world did she see in him. No girl had ever picked Alejandro over him.

_" why is it you reject me Heather? "_

_" hah, it's simple Jose it's because I'm in love with Alejandro "_

" Alejandro " Just thinking of that wretched memory made him sick to his stomach. He hated how Alejandro was doing whatever he wanted and not listening to their father.

_" so Alejandro when Carlos and Jose were your age they had joined the soccer team already " Said their father to a young twelve year old Alejandro_

_" oh well, I'm not into soccer that much papa so I joined my school's football team "_

Damn that Alejandro, what was he thinking going against their father's wishes. He was then angered by the voice of Alejandro.

" Heather I can't find it, could you help me "

" you're so hopeless "

She entered and saw Alejandro searching frantically for his phone " oh where did I put that thing...I know! Call it Heather "

" hmm fine so we could leave already " she began calling it and the little ringtone could be heard faintly. They followed it to the living room.

" looking for this Al " said Jose dangling his IPhone in his hand " hey give that back to him " Heather said

Jose tossed it roughly to Alejandro who managed to catch it " don't touch my phone and don't call me Al alright " Alejandro barked at him

" hey Al " Jose called out to him

" I'm listening, now spit it out "

" fight me "

" WHAT! " responded Heather " what the hell is your damage! You guys can't just fight for no reason. Tell him Alejandro "

Alejandro smirked " heh actually this is a perfect time, with everyone gone there's nothing stopping me from beating your ass "

" let's take it outside then " and he began walking towards their yard with Alejandro following right behind him " Alejandro wait! You're not serious are you, this is stupid and- "

" Heather...stay out of this " and he kept walking

" I have to do something, I have to stop them, I have to stop them " she thought desperately and her eyes landed on Alejandro's discarded phone on the couch " that's it "

Meanwhile Alejandro and Jose were already in an open space in the yard. Alejandro felt something igniting in his stomach like fire. What was this he was feeling? It was a thrill, an excitement, a rush.

Alejandro let out a smirk " heheh "

" what do you have to laugh about Al! "

" don't mistake it for a laugh Jose I'm just pumped up, cuz I know that today is the day when I finally kick you around "

" don't talk tough, you'll always be a loser "

" not after I kick your ass "

Heather arrived to see the brothers in a heated stare down. They were really serious about this.

" Al, a failure to the family like you shouldn't be talking like a hot shot! " bellowed Jose

" what's wrong hermano you losing your cool, hah it looks like you picked a fight with me and now you're to chicken to go through with it. I got news for you Jose I'm going to take you down like a true Burromuerto "

" that's what I mean by talking like a hot shot Al! Do you seriously think you're a true Burromuerto like me "

" you bet your ass I do! I was never any less of a Burromuerto then you " Alejandro roared

" you're a god damn embarrassment Al!"

" and you're a freaking pansy! "

That was their breaking point and the two charged in. Both hungry to cause pain.

" ALEJANDROOO! "

" JOOOSSSEEE! "

Heather watched as Alejandro made an aim for Jose's face, but the latter ducked and slammed a fist right into Alejandro's gut. The speed in which Alejandro was coming in made the impact much harder and he coughed out blood.

" knock it off already " Heather yelled out, but her plea went on deaf ears

Alejandro dodged a blow and gave an uppercut right onto Jose's face causing him to get in a daze. He then swooped in and hit him again on his face. Jose shook off the blood and charged in again shoving Alejandro to a nearby tree, and began delivering an onslaught of punches. Each punch was landing, dealing a horrible damage.

Heather could hear the slight groans of pain that Alejandro was letting out " Alejandro " she thought helplessly and clenching her hands together

" get the fuck off of me!" Alejandro yelled out as he speared him to the floor with ease. Heather recognized that as a football tackle. It was now Alejandro who was on top of Jose, punching him with no mercy. Jose was having an unsuccessful attempt on prying him off. Alejandro may be younger but he was double Jose's weight when it came to muscle mass. There was no way in hell that Jose was going to be able to push off the 198 lbs of muscle that was now on him. He could only try to block the blows as they kept on coming.

" you think a wimpy soccer player is gonna beat me " and Jose was staggering trying to get him off " get off me you "

" how does it feel bastard, all the shit you've given me is now on you "

" ALEJANDRO STOOPPPP! " and the three turned to where the scream had come from. In the doorway to the yard stood their father and brother Carlos. Carlos quickly pryed Alejandro off Jose and their dad raised Jose to his feet.

" what in gods name were you two doing! " their father roared out

" you two are beyond stupid, if that girl hadn't of called, who knows what you'd of done " Carlos said also enraged by them

" you called him " Alejandro said angrily

" I had too! Look at what you're doing! " Heather yelled out

" Jose I did not raise you to hurt your brother "

" papa, that brat asked for it " Jose retorted

" what you say asshole, you're the one who- "

" ENOUGH!, Jose get up to your damn room now, take him Carlos and clean him up "

" Sí papa, vamos Jose let's go " and Carlos began dragging Jose away. The two passed Heather and she saw that his face was wrecked and his shirt had some blood stains. She took a glance at Alejandro and he wasn't looking so good either, his face was swelling up and he too had stains.

" Alejandro mi hijo I'm disappointed in you too, after we clean you up I wanna talk to you, thank goodness your mom didn't see this. Her own sons fighting imagine how she would feel Alejandro. Now I'll help you- "

" don't I can do it myself " he said now walking to the house. He walked right pass Heather and went inside " Alejandro wait "

" this is all my fault " she heard the father say before she went in to find Alejandro. She found in the bathroom cleaning the blood of his face " ahh " he winced in pain when he touched his cheek

" does it hurt " and he glanced at her " no I'm fine now leave me alone " despite his command she went inside and closed the door. His eyes had this despair in them as well as regret. " you have to understand that I was only worried about you Alejandro "

" just forget it, what's done is-..ackk " he winced again " let me help you with that " and she began cleaning the remaining blood from his face with the towel he was using. He said nothing as she cleaned the blood and he could feel her soft hands on his face.

" we need some ice come with me " she said taking his hand and she enjoyed the feel of her hand in his. She took him to his room and sat him down on his bed. He began removing his stained shirt and tossed it to the floor. She couldn't help but stare " oh my god he's so hot " she thought and mentally slapped herself " gotta focus "

" can I get the ice already " he said irritated

" before I give you this ice there's something I need to do first "

" arrr Heather just give me- "

* SLAP*

He was cut off by a hard slap to his already bruised face and he then felt her embracing him " you fucking moron don't ever do anything stupid like that again! Do you think it's fun to see you get hurt! "

He was now feeling guilty for not seeing it from her point of view. How could he be so inconsiderate? Although his arms were extremely sore and hurting, he managed to return the hug " I'm sorry Heather did I upset you. Please forgive me "

" never do it again okay Alejandro I mean it "

" I'm sorry I won't do it again " and she handed him the ice " good...now talk to me baby I know somethings on your mind ". He stayed quiet for a while and she knew something was bothering him.

" that wasn't how...I didn't mean...I-I never really wanted that kind of fight " and he lowered his head in regret " even now...I still don't want it ". A single teardrop fell down his bruised face. This was the first time Heather had ever seen him cry, for he couldn't remember the last time he cried

She wrapped her arms around his bare body and began rubbing his back " it'll be okay baby you'll see, everything will be back to normal in no time "

What they didn't know was that Alejandro wasn't the only one being eaten up by the guilt and regret. Jose was seated on his bed staring at the ground, thinking about what he had done. The fact that he wanted to actually hurt Alejandro was killing him.

Alejandro was sitting at the edge of his bed staring out the window. His mother had already been informed of the earlier events. It was now dark outside and the moon looked beautiful.

" almost as beautiful as you Heather " he said to the now sleeping Heather leaning her back on his black wife beater " how did things get like this...why did things get like this? ". There was a light knock on his door

" Alejandro hijo can I come in " he heard his dad call out " oh yeah come in "

Once he was inside he saw Heather sleeping on Alejandro's back and smiled inwardly " young love " he thought and began grabbing a seat in front of him.

" Alejandro when I was your age my father, your grandfather had already molded me into the smartest kid in the school. I was guaranteed a good future...and I guess I just wanted you guys to be promised the same thing that I was.

" ...papa... " and by now a certain girl was now awaken, but didn't speak. She rolled herself off Alejandro as if she were still asleep

" your disobedience was something I never could of done with my father...maybe I was a little jealous of you and I'm sorry. I knew when you were born that you'd be a special boy, one that would achieve greatness. Alejandro maybe I haven't said this enough but...I have always, always been proud of you...I've been damn proud of you Alejandro "

Heather smiled to herself as she heard this.

This was something huge for Alejandro. As he stood up he was seeing his father in a new light. He never needed to win his father's recognition because his father had always believed in him. For the second time today another teardrop fell down his face, but only this time it was of pure joy. His father brought Alejandro into a hug " can you ever forgive me "

" I...I already have "

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**Wooo! So Alejandro finally lets out his frustration on Jose**.** It got real intense as the two engaged in a fist fight, good thing Heather called Carlos to stop it. It turns out that beating each other up wasn't the way the two Burromuerto brothers wanted to settle things. The heartfelt father/son talk was epic and cool. Final chapter is next.**

**P.S: Beyblade was one of my favorite childhood anime shows I use to watch **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright guys my final chapter is here and before I start it, I wanna take the chance to thank all of my reviewers.**

**Thanks to:**

**Angelvan105 ( btw I like Tyson and Ray )**

**TrustYourHeart**

**Frizzle1872**

**21hugs**

**ILUVCOURTNEY**

**Jason**

**SoccerChica13**

**Dauty21**

**Diamond-Fox**

**All my anonymous reviewers **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from the TD series **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The End of Now Is The Start of Later<p>

After the talk with his father Alejandro stands there proudly. It feels as if a weight has been lifted and he feels relieved, but there's still something he must do. He dashes out towards his destination and knocks on the door. A few seconds later and Jose opens the door. He is stunned to see Alejandro there " can I come in " and Jose steps aside letting him in. " look Jose about- "

" no Alejandro let me start...first of all I want to say that I'm...sorry, not just for the fight but for everything I've put you through ". This shocked Alejandro, he had even said his name. " you see the truth is I was always... jealous of you "

" jealous " Alejandro said in confusion

" yeah...you see I always did what father told us when we were younger and followed his rules. I was doing everything Carlos was doing and when father did the same thing to you...it didn't work. You disobeyed and did whatever it is that you wanted and I became jealous. I started picking on you and belittling you. Before I knew it I had become absorbed by my revenge..and it only got worser as we grew "

" hermano " Alejandro said in a whisper

" you had everything I never could of had and I was envious. You found actual friends not like me, all I had was people who stood by me because it benefitted them. The one thing you had that I was most jealous of was...love "

" love " Alejandro said disbelieving what he heard and Jose gave a bitter smile " yes love. I saw what you and Heather had and at first I didn't understand it, but it was because I never experienced it. That time when you caught us together do you remember what I said " and Alejandro scoffed " how can I forget "

_" I'm so sick and tired of you trying to steal my girls I'm not taking it no more "_

_" but dear little Al, seeing her just brought back so many memories "_

_" what the hell do you mean memories "_

_" come here little Al I'll explain it " and Jose dragged him away from Heather, so she couldn't hear what they said " hermano dump that girl, I invited her here and she practically jumped at the opportunity with no hesitation "_

_" oh screw you " Alejandro retorted angrily _

Jose lowered his head in shame " everything I had told her was a lie, I was only deceiving her. In the end I realized that it didn't work like the way it did on previous girls...because she loved you. When I look back at everything I've done to you...it hurts it truly hurts. I-I'm so sorry Alejandro, mi hermano I can understand it if you hate me...I've been such a horrible brother to you and I even tried to hurt you. I'm so sorry ". Alejandro was stunned to see his brother crying, he walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder " it isn't too late too change "

Jose embraced his younger brother for the very first time in his life " I'm so sorry, I love you little bro " and Alejandro returned the hug " me too "

Alejandro returned to his room and hears his bed shifting. He notices Heather sitting up on his bed, although unbeknownst to him she was already awake " hey Heather " he says weakly

" Alejandro "

He leans forward and places a kiss on her and she can feel the joy in him, she kisses him back and he lays her on his bed. The moon casts an illuminating glow on the dark room making it almost magical. She wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, his muscles poorly hidden by the black wifebeater. She can feel the electricity running through her body as if her heart was a conductor, but she knows what it truly is. Love. He's the one. She could hardly believe that she fell in love with the annoying Hispanic boy from freshman year. But she did and nobody would ever come in between them.

" I love you Alejandro " she says after a long kiss. This time as she stares into his eyes there is no anxiety, or stress, or desperation, only love. His eyes are shining brightly with joy. The pain in him is completely gone " I love you too Heather " and he leans down capturing her lips again. They become engulfed in their bliss and much to Heather's excitement they begin a makeout. Suddenly something in Heather's back pocket begins to vibrate. At first she ignores it and continues her moment, but it keeps on vibrating.

" just answer it Heather " Alejandro says and angrily gets off her " stupid phone " he mutters and Heather just as annoyed by the disturbance answers " what "

" don't what me young lady, do you know what time it is! " and Heather noticed it was her dad

" uh...no I don't " she replied, honestly she had no clue what time it was " it's already 10:35, what are you doing out so late, you better not be with your boyfriend ". Heather glanced at Alejandro, who was staring back at her oblivious to the situation ' guilty as charged ' Heather thought humorously

" oh uh I'm with Courtney and time flies when you're having fun, I guess I didn't notice "

" well warn me next time okay Heather Feather, you had moomsie and poopsie worried sick " he said now returning to his usual tone. Heather cringed at the nicknames her dad used, they were so corny " right sorry, but I'm on my way back so bye " and with that she ended the call. The second she hung up she was tackled to the bed by Alejandro " Jesus, Alejandro I'm not a freaking football player "

" well, where were we sexy " he said ignoring her comment. " didn't you just hear me on the phone ". He nuzzled her neck with his nose " so "

" so it's late and I have to get home moron " and he gave her a sulking look " er fine but you owe me, you joy killer "

" whatevs just get me home, but park around the corner cuz I told my parents I was with Courtney "

" fine, let's get a move on it then " as they approached the front door they saw Jose by the couch. Heather prepared for a argument, but surprisingly the two brothers grinned at each other. Alejandro walked past Jose and received a playful punch from him, he simply smiled at Heather. This time there was no flirtatious intentions in his eyes. It was as if he were a different person, no wonder he was so happy " I could get use to the Burromuerto's "Heather thought. The ride home was a peaceful silence with the nice breeze blowing in through the open window.

" we're here Heather " and she didn't even realize they had already arrived " wow that was quick tha-.. hey is something on your mind "

" Heather I'm sorry about today, I know it wasn't our best day and I behaved very stupidly "

" Alejandro it's alright don't worry, and besides it'll worked out in the end right " she said grabbing his face in her hands and he chuckled lightly " yeah it did "

" now we still have Sunday left, so lets enjoy it ". He looked up to the night sky and smiled " I don't think being in my house is that bad anymore, thanks "

" huh? What are you thanking me for " she said and he brought his gaze back to her " for sticking by me and being there for me, helping me get through all this "

" well I promised I would "

" promised, promised to who? "

" no one I just promised it to myself " and she blew him a kiss " bye baby "

" later better half " and he left back home in glee

Monday soon arrived and the rising sun was shining around the city. A trio of friends were making their way towards the big school.

" so Duncan I heard you fixed things up with Courtney "

" that's right Geoff I did "

" that's good to know, I almost rung your neck Duncan "

" whoa good thing I fixed it then huh Bridgette "

" Dunkyyy hey! "

Duncan smiled at the voice and turned around with his arms open. Courtney jumped right into his arms and buried herself into his chest. " hey princess " he greeted giving her a kiss

" hi Dunky, oh hey there Bridgette and you too Geoff "

" yo dudette how's it going " Geoff said in his happy go lucky mood and Bridgette smiled too " hiya Court "

They entered the school together talking about the good times and separated to their lockers. Duncan smiled inwardly when he reached his old locker. He gently placed a hand on it. This locker was special, it had been his ever since freshman year and he had picked it only because it was next to Courtney's.

" amigos I see you guys are here already " Alejandro said as he approached them alongside Heather

" hey guys " Courtney said greeting her friends

" just like the old days huh " Duncan said

" yeah it feels as if just yesterday we picked these lockers, right Duncan " responded Alejandro and Duncan nodded " yeah man the good ol days "

" will you two quit it with the nostalgia, it's starting to get to me " Heather said

" c'mon guys let's move it we don't want to be late " Courtney said and she pulled Duncan's arm " walk with me Dunky "

" alright princess " and with that they headed off. Along the way they saw Gwen about to enter the classroom and Courtney narrowed her eyes.

" she really regrets it too " Duncan said and Courtney stopped walking causing him to stop too " she told me having me at the expense of your friendship isn't worth it, so she decided to stop going after me...she really misses you almost as much as I did "

_" I guess everybody deserves a second chance especially those that truly want it " _

Courtney remembered Trent's words and thought to herself for a while. The late bell rang disturbing her thoughts " aww crap gotta run princess don't wanna be more late...wait did I just say that ". This made Courtney laugh " see you later Dunky " and she went inside taking her usual seat next to Trent.

" good morning Courtney " Trent said happily

" hi Trent, good morning to you too "

" so how are things going on with you and Duncan "

" wow they couldn't be better, me and him are like the most compatible couple " she said proudly

" it's good to see your smile again Courtney, hehe I missed seeing it " and she smiled even more towards him " you mean this smile "

" yeah that one right there " he said pointing a finger to her and laughing

Throughout the period Courtney would occasionally sneak a glance at Gwen who was laying her head down. She had been pondering on what Trent and Duncan told her about Gwen.

" Courtney hey Courtney " Trent called out waving a hand in her face. She grabbed his hand and moved it " you say something "

" the bell rung Courtney "

" huh oh I must've spaced out "

Gwen walked out quickly and headed for her second period class. She slumped down on her chair and let out a sigh.

" what's wrong pasty "

Gwen jumped up, she hadn't even realized Duncan was already there " oh it's just well... "

" Courtney " Duncan said finishing her sentence

" yeah, I know she hates me and it sucks. I miss her and I miss the team "

" don't worry pasty it'll work out " Duncan said patting her shoulder " thanks Duncan "

" you just gotta keep going, if she gave me a second chance then I'm sure she'll give you one too "

" you know what Duncan you're right "

" I'm always right pasty "

" let's not get ahead of ourselves now " she said and the two began to laugh

After class Gwen was more determined in reconciling with Courtney. She had to find a way to talk to her. It seemed pointless giving how things went last time she tried to talk to her, but that didn't mean she was just going to give up. As she was walking she accidentally bumped into someone " oh I'm sor- " her sentence was stopped when she saw it was Trent.

" don't worry about it " he said and began walking away

" Trent wait " and she succeeded in making him stop. He was also somebody she wanted back in her life besides Courtney.

_" if you truly valued friendship then you wouldn't have done what you did, and you'd be able to understand you're friends feelings like Trent "_

" what is it "

" can I talk to you for a second "

" make it quick " he said without facing her

She smiled in relief " well I um just wanted to...tell you that...I'm sorry " and he turned around to see her " you're sorry "

" yeah I'm very sorry Trent, I was completely ignorant to your feelings and I hurt Courtney...I really wish I could take it back...but I can't ". He stood there watching her for a while before she spoke up again " you know Trent a friend of mines once told me that we can't change what we've done, but we can try our best to fix what we've done " she smiled remembering the words Alejandro told her " it was some good advice and that's what I'm trying to do here, I'm trying to fix what I've done "

Trent sighed " you know Gwen what you did was bad and I really lost respect for you as well as my trust, but I'd dislike you more if you didn't feel any remorse about it "

She looked up to him with hopeful eyes and he sighed again " I guess I could give you one last chance...just don't make me regret it alright " he said looking away and he felt her run into his chest. " thank you Trent thank you so much " she said hugging him tightly

He cursed his feelings for surfacing at that moment and hugged her back. Why did he have to fall in love with her? Love was a funny thing and it worked in such a weird way. It was something out of his control.

" Trent do you think...that maybe after school...we could- "

" maybe " he said with a small smile " but you still got plenty to do "

" I know I'm far from done...but it's a good start "

Courtney was walking to the lunch room alongside Heather and Alejandro " guys we should plan a hangout one of these days, I mean we're almost going to be seniors and before you know it we're going to be graduates. So why not spend as much time as we can with each other "

" that's not a bad idea Courtney " Heather said " but we're not going to some boring library to read law books "

" hey I'll have you know that libraries bring educational fun and besides if I wanna get into law school I have to study hard "

" boring "

" ohh you won't get it Heather, anyway it should be a special hangout like...hmm something special "

Alejandro came up and wrapped his arms around both girls shoulders " how about we spend our New years together somewhere outside of Baltimore, like New york I always wanted to see that ball drop up close. We get like two weeks off so we can enjoy our Christmas first and then be off to the big city it could be our whole team there. We have lots of time before the break so we can plan it out perfectly "

The two girls suddenly ceased walking causing him to stop as well. He looked at both girls and soon felt them both kiss his cheek " That's a great idea! " they both exclaimed loudly. He melted up at their action and let out a dreamy smile.

" Alejandro you're a born genius " Heather said

" let's tell everyone at lunch, but uh one of us is probably going to have to commit into reminding Lindsay Courtney, so she won't forget " Courtney said

They all thought for a moment before " Tyler " the trio said at the same time. Once they entered the lunch room they spotted Gwen there, it was as if she were waiting for someone.

" oh great, I swear this girl is such a killjoy, c'mon let's just ignore her " Heather said as they neared her, but Gwen walked up to them or more to Courtney.

" uh Courtney can we- " she started but Heather cut her off " didn't you take the hint, geez how many times do you have to swing somebody across your shoulders before they get it " she spat out angrily

" no it's okay Heather...I wanna hear what she says "

" Courtney are you serious " and Alejandro put a hand on her waist " mi amor come on you heard her, now why don't we let everyone know about my genius idea in the meantime "

" fine whatever let's go "

Alejandro began to lead her away and received a thankful look by Gwen. Now Courtney was left standing with Gwen.

" so let's hear it "

" not here let's head somewhere else "

" excuse me, why can't you just talk- "

" please "

" I...fine let's go "

She led Courtney to a more secluded part of the school, it was a good thing that the school was pretty big. Finally she stopped by the entrance to the track field and as promised Courtney was right behind her.

" you got your piece and quiet, so now can you speak "

This was way easier when Gwen had rehearsed it in her head, but it was now or never " I won't hold you up for long, I just wanted to talk to you "

" I'm listening "

" Courtney you're really...special to me and I know you won't believe me...but it's true, you were the very first friend I made here. You accepted me for who I am...most people aren't as welcoming as you. What I did to you is unforgivable and I give you every right to hate me...I hate myself too, but...but I-I just can't bare the thought of...of having you hate me "

Courtney looked away from her, she suddenly couldn't face her.

_" I guess everybody deserves a second chance, especially those that truly want it "_

_" she really misses you, almost as much as I did "_

Courtney finally found the strength to look back up at her " listen Gwen I'm going to be straightforward with you, what you did was sleazy and dirty and I don't think I can ever forgive you "

Gwen lowered her head in sadness " I understand Courtney, I came to talk to you with the knowledge of knowing this was going to most likely happen "

" you didn't let me finish Gwen, if you insist on being around me then you have to understand that I won't look at you the same way as I did before, we won't be friends...but I'll let you...be around me if you want. I'll give you one last cha- " before Courtney could finish Gwen had pulled her into a hug " thank you Courtney, thank you for this "

Courtney didn't return the embrace, simply stood there as Gwen hugged her. She could feel the few tears that fell on her shoulder.

" who knows Gwen, maybe in the future I could.. " and she left that thought unfinished in her head.

Once Courtney returned she found her friends already there waiting for her. She took her seat next to Duncan " where were you princess "

" just handling some unfinished business "

" hey Courtney Al told us the great idea " Owen yelled out " Owen it's Alejandro I prefer Alejandro "

" man it's a wicked sweet idea, imagine me in the big city, ohoho get ready NY cuz Tyler's on his way "

" Ohhh I heard New York, has one of the best shopping places and it never sleeps " Lindsay said

" why New York City? What's so special " Duncan asked

" WHAT! " they all said in unison

" I'll tell you why " Courtney said while whistling a tune and getting closer to Duncan " What's not to love about New York City? The taxis honk out a New York ditty the crime is high the pigeons fly, what's not to love about New Yoooorrkk " she sang

" my turn " Owen said happily and getting next to Duncan too " The lights are brighter, the fun is funner, the bagels are bageler, and the bums are bummer, the dirt and grime make every alley shine what's not to love about New Yor- "

" agh alright, alright I got it just quit the corny singing " Duncan said pushing the two away as they laughed

" aww man I was about to join in " Lindsay said

" so it's settled then " Alejandro joined in

" sounds like a done deal to me, but we gotta let DJ know too and then we'll be set " Duncan said

" way ahead of you guys I already sent him a message " Tyler exclaimed as he showed the screen of his phone and a minute later DJ responded " sweet he says it's a go "

" so now it's settled " Heather spoke up

Tyler pumped a fist into the air " this is gonna be su-weeet "

Once school was over Courtney was taking her things out and getting ready to head home " wow Heather I can't wait "

" hehe me neither I'm psyched "

" yo ladies " Duncan called out with Alejandro, Owen and DJ next to him

" Dunky, aren't you gonna be late for practice "

" Nope no practice today, so let's go out all of us "

" yeah mi amor let's go catch a movie, what do you say " and she nodded her head " it's a date then "

" yooo you weren't gonna leave me out of it " Tyler called out with Lindsay hugging his arm " ooohh let's watch a romantic movie "

" naahhh let's watch a horror movie, unless someone's to scared " Duncan said mischievously and Alejandro grinned remembering how the girls had acted on the subject

" nobody's scared Duncan it's not real anyway " Heather retorted and Duncan grinned " I wouldn't exactly say that, cuz the movie were going to see is based on true events "

At this Courtney, Lindsay, and Heather all hid behind DJ " oh and what movie would that be " Heather responded from behind the football player

" Paranormal Activity 3 " Duncan proudly said and Tyler high fived him " sweet choice "

" isn't th-that t-t-the one wi-with the g-ghosts " Owen chirped out as he too hid behind DJ. " I'm down with that, so long as no animals are harmed " DJ added

" geez DJ you're more of a softy then the girls and Owen, now are we all in agreement...okay good "

" Duncan you didn't even wait for our response...unless it was supposed to be like that " Lindsay said

As the team exited the school Courtney took a good look at the sky and smiled inwardly. These kids were her friends and each were special to her. Tyler is always dense but in the inside he's a very sweet person, Lindsay is always forgetting everyone's name but she never forgets her feelings, Owen is such a lovable big guy with an even bigger heart, Alejandro is the flirt turned one-woman-guy who is nothing but loyal, Heather is rough around the edges but cares about her friends in her own special way, DJ is the kindest guy you'd ever meet, and Duncan is the love of her life. Nothing can replace these guys and they'll always be her best friends.

" yo princess hurry up babe " Duncan called out. She looked to see them waiting for her all with loving smiles. She began catching up to them with her own smile.

" man I love my team "

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**And so ends out story. So finally Alejandro finds peace with his brother Jose, Gwen apologizes to Trent and Courtney. Things might not be the same with Courtney, but who knows maybe in the future it could all change. I found it so cute when Courtney and Heather kissed Al's cheek. The ending with the whole friends hanging out was to signify how special each one of them was to Courtney. I wanna thank again all of my reviewers and readers. Thank you so much for showing your love and support it really kept me going. **

**P.S. did you guys notice I included a piece of the New York song from TDWT, hehe I just had too it fit so well with the team deciding on going to New York **

**P.S.S. I've been working on a new story too. I would appreciate it if you guys read it when it comes out. I don't wanna give to much away, but this one is gonna be about how Chris brings back the cast for a whole new season of Total Drama. It's starring Courtney and there will be some newbies added to the fray**


End file.
